Adventskalender 2008
by Die Weihnachts-Nacktmulle
Summary: Die Nacktmulle sind wieder los! Und das zum siebten Mal! 24 knallbunte Törchen von verschiedenen Autoren erwarten euch auch dieses Jahr, um euch die Adventszeit zu versüßen und das Warten aufs Christkind oder den Weihnachtsmann zu verkürzen! Viel Spaß!
1. Törchen Nr 1

**Date:** 1. Dezember

**Author:** kitsune-to-neko

**Category:** Short Story

**Characters/Pairing:** Luna Lovegood/ Wilbur Scamander

**Genre:** (leichte) Parody

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer: **Wenn ich Jk Rowling oder Warner Brothers wäre, wär das natürlich großartig. Bin ich aber leider nicht, und so bekomme ich auch kein Geld dafür.

**(A/N): **Nachdem ich letztes jahr einem Irrtum unterlag sind wir dieses jahr nun endlich in der siebten Runde angelangt! Meine Güte so lange flitzen die Nacktmulle schon umher. Ich freue mich, dass ihr uns auch dieses Jahr beehrt *** **verneigt sich* Hoffentlich habt ihr eine Menge Spaß!

Achja: Joanne hatte mal erwähnt (nachzulesen auf leaky cauldron), dass Luna einen Enkel von Newt Scamander heiratet. Da sie aber keinen Namen nannte hab ich ihn jetzt getauft. (Wenn Joanne den Namen jetzt will, muss sie mir Geld bezahlen! * lacht irre* so zumindest der Master-Plan ;)

Alles Liebe!!

Anna und Coram

*****************************

**Blätter**

Grün und stickig. Das war es, was Wilbur Scamander sagen würde, wenn ihn jemand bäte den Dschungel zu beschreiben. Und dann würde er dazu übergehen sich darüber zu beklagen, dass ihn seine Frau seit zwei - er betonte in Gedanken ZWEI – Jahren hier quasi gefangenhielt, wenn auch nur mit einem Blick, dem er nur schlecht wiederstehen konnte. Und das nur weil sie diesmal untrügliche Spuren von Nargles entdeckt hatte.

Unglücklicherweise hatten sie auf der Suche nach diesen Nargles schon acht andere exotische Spezies entdeckt, weshalb das Ministerium sie weiterhin finanzierte.

Seinen düsteren Gedanken nachhängend blickte er seine erst kürzlich Angetraute an, die mit voller Hingabe seit mindestens zehn Minuten "Oh Tannenbaum" summte. Er wusste nicht, dass das Lied entgegen der landläufigen Meinung nicht drei sondern siebenundzwanzig Strophen hatte. Und das war nur eines der Dinge, die Wilbur geglaubt hatte zu wissen, bis er Luna kennenlernte.

Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn – Achja! Der Dschungel war noch dazu viel zu WARM!- und wedelte mit dem Tuch, um diese lästigen Moskitos zu verscheuchen.

"Kann ich dir helfen Schatz?", fragte er. Luna stoppte kurz ihr Summen. "Nein danke. Ich habe alles im Griff." Genauer gesagt hatte sie drei leuchtend bunte Papageien im Griff, denen sie kleine Pakete an die Beine band. "Ich hoffe, die anderen verstehen, dass ich kein Geschenkpapier hatte... Allerdings sieht so alles viel authentischer aus." Sie legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihr Werk. "Ich denke, dass sich unsere Freunde auch über in Bananenblätter gewickelte..." Leider konnte er diesen Satz nie vollenden, denn plötzlich klatschte mit einem lauten "PATSCH!" ein kleiner rosa Ball gefolgt von Blättern, tropischen Früchten und einer mit Wasser und winzigen Kaulquappen gefüllte Bromelie in seinen Schoß.

"IIIIHHH!", rief Wilbur, der sonst wesentlich wortgewandter war. Er sprang auf und versuchte hastig die zappelnden Möchtegern-Frösche von seiner Hose zu wischen. "Vorsicht! Du zertrampelst sie!" Luna begann sorgfältig die kleinen schwarzen Tierchen aufzusammeln und provisorisch in ihren Wasserbecher umzusiedeln.

Zwischen fürsorglicher Forscherin und tanzendem Gatten rappelte sich der rosa Ball auf, hielt sich einen Moment benommen den Kopf, bevor er eine Faust gen Blätterdach schüttelte und eine Schimpftirade losließ: " JA! Das haste gez davon! Das nächste Mal überlegste dir dreimal, bevor du einen von uns packst! Du blödes Flattervieh! Mit deiner albernen Haube und dem ewigen KRÄHKRA! Ich werd dir.." "Ein Nargle! Wilbur wir haben sie gefunden!!!", rief Luna plötzlich und hüpfte auf und ab. Dabei klatschte sie aufgeregt in die Hände.

"Das soll ein Nargle sein?" "Hey Freundchen!",das kleine Tierchen zeigte mit einer ausgestreckten Kralle auf Scamander."Mir gefällt gar nicht, wie du das "das" betonst. Sei besser vorsichtig. Und: Nein ich bin kein Nargle." Es verschrenkte die kleinen Ärmchen vor der Brust. "Ich bin ein Nacktmull." Sein Tonfall drückte unverhohlen Stolz über diese Tatsache aus.

"Ein Nacktmull?" Luna hatte aufgehört zu hüpfen und rannte plötzlich in ihr Zelt. Der Nacktmull schaute ihr leicht irritert hinterher, aber schon nach einigen Sekunden kam Luna mit einem sehr alten Büchlein wieder heraus. Nach einigem Blättern hatte sie die Stelle gefunden, die sie offensichtlich gesucht hatte.

Den kleinen rosa Besucher ignorierend zeigte sie die offene Seite ihrem Mann. Sie deutete auf eine Skizze. "Hier siehst du? Dein Großvater hat einmal Nacktmulle beschrieben. Er hielt sie allerdings für eine Erfindung, um besonders Erwachsenen Angst zu machen. Kinder hingegen glauben eher, sie würden die Geschenke verteilen." Wilbur kaute auf der Unterlippe und schaute sich ebenfalls die Aufzeichnungen seines Vorfahren an. "Ich verstehe nur nicht. Newt war der Ansicht, dass sie sich wenn dann nur auf den Britischen Inseln aufhalten. Aber wir sind in Südamerika."

"Sag mal haben alle in deiner Familie so bekloppte Namen? Is das ne Tradition?", meldete sich das Stimmchen vom Waldboden. Verwirrt schaute er nach unten. Das rosa Tier blickte zurück. "Ich weiss nicht, was du meinst. Ich habe einen völlig normalen Namen." "Na wenne meinst... Hey sag mal könnt ihr mich eventuell nen Stückchen mitnehmen?" "Warum?", wollte er gerade fragen, als seine Frau schon "Klar!", rief. "Wohin musst du denn?" Es zeigte in eine Richtung. "Da lang. Immer dem Krach nach. Ich denke nich, dass mich dat blöde Viech so weit mitgenommen hat." Luna begann damit ihre Ausrüstung in einer kleinen Handtasche zu verstauen – den Trick hatte sie von Hermione.

"Warum bist du eigentlich vom Himmel gefallen? Und was für ein Viech?" "Ach mich hat sone dämliche Harpie aufgegabelt und wollte mich verspeisen. Da hatte se aber die Rechnung ohne meine Beisserchen gemacht!" Es tippte mit einer Kralle gegen seine Schneidezähne. "Du hast bestimmt richtig gehandelt, auch wenn ich hoffe, dass dem Vogel nichts geschehen ist." Luna war fertig mit Packen und reichten dem Tier eine Hand. "Komm. Du kannst auf meiner Schulter reisen. Dann gehts schneller." Der Nacktmull hüpfte drauf. "Wir müssen in diese Richtung."

Nach einer halben Stunde hörten die beiden Forschungsreisenden den Klang von Trommeln. "Wir sind fast da!" Der Nacktmull auf Lunas Schulter setzte sich auf und wedelte mit seinem Stummelschwänzchen. "Hallo Leute!", rief er, als sie näher kamen und Wilbur die letzten Lianen und Blätter mit seinem Zauberstab aus dem Weg räumte.

Eine ganze Gruppe der kleinen rosa Tiere hatte sich offensichtlich im Dschungel ein Dorf errichtet. Kleine Hütten standen da um eine zentrale Feuerstelle. Ein paar der Tiere tanzten drum herum, während weitere die Trommeln schlugen. Sogar einen Pool hatten sie angelegt, in dem einer in auffälliger Boxershort und mit Cocktail in einem Gummireifen lag. Dieser winkte dem Heimkehrer lachend zu. Ein anderer Nacktmull kam auf sie zugelaufen. "Wollt ihr Rumkugeln? Ich hab grad welche gemacht."

Positiv von dieser Gastfreundschaft überrascht setzte sich das junge Paar auf einen ihnen zugewiesenen Platz. "Kekse?" Ein weiterer Nacktmull hielt ihnen ein Tablett unter die Nase.

"Ja. Danke." "Ich hab da eine Frage. Mein Großvater war der festen Ansicht, ihr würdet nur in Britannien auftauchen. Also: Was macht ihr hier?"

Ein Nacktmull, der sich ein offensichtlich nutzloses Brillengestell aufgesetzt hatte und nun geräuschvoll Gummihandschuhe anzog, watschelte zu Wilburs Bein. "Ich habe eine kleine Gegenfrage: Ist es nicht viel wahrscheinlicher, dass sie der Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Enkel von Newt Scamander sind, da sein Buch erstmals..." Wilbur unterbrach das Tier:" Ja schon, aber ich vergesse immer wie viele Urs ich davor setzten müsste und ausserdem ist Großvater wesentlich kürzer." "Aha. Würde es sie stören, wenn ich ihre Fingerabdrücke nehme? Ich lege eine Kartei an." Völlig verwirrt hielt der junge Mann seine Hand hinunter, die nun fachgerecht eingesaut wurde.

"Um zu eurer Frage zurückzukommen: Ja wir sind normalerweise in unserem geliebten Brittannien tätig. Aber wir haben beschlossen dem ganzen den Rücken zu kehren, da man uns dort nicht gebührend behandelt." Er verschränkte die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf.

Luna setzte kurz ihre Tasse Tee ab – ihr wurde sofort nachgeschenkt - "Warum nicht gebührend behandelt?"

"Seit wir denken können versuchen wir Weihnachten zu einem ganz besonderen Fest für alle zu machen. Und was ist der Dank? NICHTS! Oder schlimmer noch: Wir werden angefeindet." Das Tier deutete auf einen Stapel Briefe. "Man beschwert sich über uns!" "Und das sind nur die, die uns Severus Snape geschickt hat.", fügte ein anderer hinzu. "Ja und wenn er sich weiterhin so gegen eine Verbindung mit Lucius sträubt, dann schreib ich ihm eine Affäre mit Filch!", kam eine Stimme aus einem der Liegestühle am Pool.

Wilbur starrte seine Frau inzwischen völlig entgeistert an. Aber er kannte Luna gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie erstens alles glaubte, was ihr diese rosa Dinger erzählten und sie zweitens...

"Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das alles nur ein Mißverständnis ist. Wenn ihr wirklich nur wollt, dass es allen gut geht und sie ein schönes Weihnachten haben... Was haltet ihr davon mit uns wieder zurückzukommen?" - genau das sagen würde. Er seufzte lautlos. Er war sich sicher, Newt hatte die Nacktmulle gewiss nicht wegen ihres Äußeren als 5-x-Kategorie klassifiziert. Auch wenn er sich noch nicht sicher war, warum sie als "Zauberer-Killer" eingestuft wurden, war er sich doch sehr sehr sicher, dass er es wirklich nicht herausfinden wollte.

"Okay, wisst ihr was?" Luna stand auf und klatschte erfreut in die Hände. "Meine Geschenk-papageien sind zwar bestimmt schon losgeflogen, aber ich denke alle werden sich freuen, wenn wir mit euch zusammen über die Feiertage doch nach Hause kommen."

Ein lautes "JUCHUUU!" schallte durch das Nacktmull-Dorf und alles erging sich in geschäftiger Betriebsamkeit. Luna hielt einen von ihnen noch kurz auf. "Sag mal, hat einer von euch hier jemals Nargles gesehen?" "Nargles?" Der Nacktmull prustete los und kullerte vor Lachen über den Boden, aber bevor sich Luna darüber wundern konnte tippte ihr Mann ihr auf die Schulter. "Schatz. Meinst du das ist wirklich eine gute Idee? Du hast gelesen, was Newt geschrieben hat." "Ach Schatz." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Mal ehrlich: Was soll denn schon passieren?"


	2. Törchen Nr 2

**Date: **2. Dezember

**Author:** Vivianne

**Category:** Shortstory

**Characters/Pairing:** Albus Serverus Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Potter, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer: **Nur die Idee ist von mir, die Charaktere habe ich mir von JKR ausgeliehen und werde sie auch nach Gebrauch wieder zurück geben.

**(A/N): **Ein Weihnachtsfest bei den Potters, mit einem ungeduldigen Albus und einem ausgefuchsten Harry

************************************************************

**Pottersche Weihnachten**

Das Knacken der Holzscheite im Kamin wurde kaum wahrgenommen, viel zu vertieft waren die Anwesenden in ihre Gespräche. Ginny unterhielt sich angeregt mit Draco, Harry und Lily hörten gespannt den Geschichten von James zu und Albus stand am Fenster und beobachtete das Schneetreiben.

„Er wird schon bald da sein", vernahm Albus die Stimme seines Vaters und seufzte lautlos.

Er wusste doch selbst nicht, warum er nervös war. Bisher hatte Albus sich doch auch noch nie Sorgen gemacht, wenn Scorpius zu spät zu ihren Treffen kam, zumal dieser erst ein einer halben Stunde eintreffen sollte. Bisher war er meist auch mit seinem Vater gereist, doch seit der Scheidung von Noёlle vor einem knappen Jahr, besuchte Scorpius seine Mutter nur noch allein, wo er heute auch zum Mittagessen eingeladen gewesen war. Wie Scorpius diese Familienzusammenkünfte bei seiner Mutter und deren Eltern hasste, wusste Albus nur zu genau, hatte sich sein Freund doch die letzten Wochen in Hogwarts über nichts anderes mehr beklagt.

Hogwarts. Albus musste schmunzeln, als er an seinen ersten Abend vor mehr als sieben Jahren in den altehrwürdigen Gemäuern des Schlosses zurück dachte. Hatte er doch riesige Angst gehabt, dass der Hut ihn nach Slytherin schicken würde und dann, ja dann entschied sich eben jener Hut dafür, dass er nach Ravenclaw gehen sollte. James Gesicht sah er noch jetzt förmlich vor sich. Unglaube, purer Unglaube stand darin geschrieben. In Ravenclaw lernte er auch seinen besten Freund kennen. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, so war auch Scorpius über die Wahl des Hutes recht erstaunt, war er doch davon ausgegangen als ein Malfoy vom Hut nach Slytherin geschickt zu werden. Doch ebene jener hatte ja schon immer seinen eigenen Kopf gehabt.

Abrupt wurde Albus aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er die Türglocke vernahm. Eilig verließ er das Wohnzimmer und öffnete die Eingangstür, um einen vom Schneesturm schon halb eingewehten Scorpius einzulassen. Wortlos nahm er seinem Freund den Mantel ab und ließ ihn mit einem Zauber trocknen. Schweigend begaben sich beide in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Die Nervosität war von Albus abgefallen, dafür breitete sich in seinem Innersten ein wohliges Krabbeln aus. Vorsichtig ging Albus neben Scorpius her, darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu berühren. Doch jäh wurde er aufgehalten, als wäre er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand gelaufen. Als er zu seinem Freund schaute, sah er, dass auch dieser sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Jedoch nahm er umso mehr den betörenden Geruch des Moschus wahr, der von Scorpius aus ging. Fast wie von allein bewegte sich Albus Hand auf das Gesicht von Scorpius zu strich im zaghaft über die hohen Wangenknochen. Wie einen Blitzschlag durchfuhr es ihn, als er die Hand seines Freundes auf seiner Hüfte fühlte. Beide bemerkten nicht, dass die Stimmen im Wohnzimmer verstummt waren und alle wie gebannt auf die beiden Jugendlichen schauten, die in der Tür standen und über der ein Mistelzweig hing. So entging ihnen auch das schalkhafte Lächeln Harry Potters. Viel zu sehr waren sie von ihren eigenen Gefühlen überwältigt, die auf sie einströmten. Nur noch ihr Gegenüber schien zu existieren. Zögernd aber unaufhaltsam kamen sich ihre Gesichter immer näher und flüchtig berührten sich ihre Lippen, nur um sich sofort in die Augen zu sehen, um einen etwaigen Einwand zu erkennen. Doch konnten sie nur Neugierde und Zufriedenheit sehen. So zog Albus das Gesicht Scorpius näher zu seinem und küsste ihn erneut, nicht mehr so verzagt wie die erste Berührung. Intensiver wurde das Krabbeln in seinem Magen als Scorpius ihn auch näher zu sich zog. Eng umschlungen standen sie nun in der Tür und konnten nicht voneinander lassen.

Jäh wurden sie in die Gegenwart zurück geholt als James anfing Beifall zu klatschen. Lily versuchte seine Hände festzuhalten, doch ihr Bruder entwich ihr immer wieder.

Albus stand mit rot angelaufenem Gesicht nun im Wohnzimmer, noch immer die Hand auf Scorpius Schulter ruhend. Doch als er sah, dass ihn seine Eltern lächelten und Scorpius seine Hand suchte und drückte, fing er sich wieder etwas.

Sanft stützte sich Ginny auf Dracos Arm ab, als sie aufstand und den beiden jungen Männern entgegen trat.

„Willkommen Scorpius und Frohe Weihnachten", sagte sie und Scorpius musste wohl oder übel Albus loslassen. „Ich glaube für dich liegt noch etwas unter dem Baum."

Verwirrt sah Scorpius zu Albus, der nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte, und zu seinem Vater sah. Doch dieser lächelte ihn nur seltsam an.

Harry begab sich währenddessen in die Küche. Er war gerade dabei Butterbier aus dem Vorratsschrank zu holen, als er Hände auf seinen Hüften spürte.

„Was hast du mit dem Mistelzweig gemacht?", wurde er von einer dunklen Stimme gefragt. Genüsslich lehnte er sich gegen die Person hinter sich.

„Nur ein wenig verzaubert."

Er konnte den fragenden Blick förmlich spüren.

„Naja, die, die ineinander verliebt sind, nehmen nur noch sich selbst und den Gegenüber wahr. Alles andere", fuhr Harry fort, „verblasst sozusagen ein wenig. Und die Hemmschwelle sinkt etwas."

„Du bist unverbesserlich."

„Als wenn du das noch länger ertragen hättest. Schon den halben Sommer haben die beiden sich im Kreis gedreht", sprach Harry weiter und drehte sich um. „Was hättest du gedacht, wie das heute wieder gewesen wäre? Den ganzen Abend verstohlene Blicke. Al, der sich kaum traut ein Wort zu sagen und Scorpius, der sich dadurch ausgeschlossen vorkommt. Nee danke, ich wollte heute einen netten Abend verbringen."

Grade hob Harry seine rechte Hand um eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers zu streichen, als die Tür aufging und er sich hastig aus der Umarmung löste.

„Was braucht ihr beiden denn so lange?", fragte Ginny, die in der Küchentür stand.

„Harry konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welche Sorte Butterbier er holen soll", log Draco ohne rot zu werden und schritt an Ginny vorbei zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Fragend sah Ginny ihren Mann an und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Bringst du auch noch den Glühwein mit?", fragte sie beim Verlassen der Küche.

So saß Familie Potter nebst mittlerweile adoptierter Familie Malfoy bis in den späten Abend hinein am Tisch und unterhielt sich beim Fondueessen. James hatte sich derweil verabschiedet und würde wohl auch nicht vor dem Morgengrauen wieder zu Hause sein. Trotz ihres Protestes wurde Lily gegen Mitternacht zu Bett geschickt. Viel eher hatten sich Albus und Scorpius davon geschlichen. Schmunzelnd legte Harry einen Silencio über das Zimmer seines Sohnes, als er nochmals nach dem Rechten sah.

Langsam ging Harry die Treppe hinunter und blieb erstaunt stehen. Ginny und Draco standen in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer unter dem Mistelzweig und schienen die Welt um sich herum vergessen zu haben. Behutsam strich Draco Ginny eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und näherte sich mit seinem Gesicht dem ihrem. Harry bemerkte, wie sie sich auf die Zehnspitzen stellte, um Draco entgegen zu kommen bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss trafen. Lächelnd schritt Harry auf seine Liebsten zu, die sich immer leidenschaftlicher küssten.

"Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht", machte sich Harry bemerkbar als er mit jeweils einer Hand liebevoll über den Rücken von Ginny und Draco strich.

Wie in Trance lösten sich beide aus dem Kuss und sahen Harry tief in die Augen. Ginny senkte verlegen den Blick als sie eine Hand an ihrem Kinn spürte.

"Liebste", hauchte Harry an ihre Lippen. "Was ist? Du liebst doch uns beide."


	3. Törchen Nr 3

**Date:** 3. Dezember

**Author:** Amy

**Category: **Short Story

**Characters/Pairing:** Ginny und eine Überraschung

**Genre:** Horror

**Rating: **P13

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört wie immer nichts, sonst wäre ich schon längst reich! Leider, leider. Äh, und alles gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich hab mir nur Laurie ausgedacht, weil es ja irgendwie keine Mädchen in Ginnys Alter gibt.. oder ist mir jetzt nur keine eingefallen?

**(A/N): **Puh,das war eine schwere Geburt. Jetzt hab ich die Geschichte in einem Rutsch geschrieben und bin jedenfalls zufriedener als mit den ersten Versuchen. Ich hoffe euch gefällt sie auch ein bisschen und frohen Advent! ^-^

********************************

_**The Nightmare before Christmas**_

So warm, so schön gemütlich und kuschelig war es unter der dicken Daunendecke, dass sie fast versucht war ihren Wecker zu ignorieren und die Augen wieder fest zu schließen und noch etwas die entspannende Gemütlichkeit zu genießen. Vorsorglich hatte sie am Vorabend allerdings die Vorhänge vor ihrem Fenster nicht zugezogen und so kitzelten nun kecke Sonnenstrahlen ihr Gesicht, lachte die Sonne fröhlich auf sie hernieder, während durch einen leichten Wind zum tanzen gebrachte Schneeflocken langsam vom Himmel herunterwirbelten.

Ginny musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Sie liebte den Winter, obwohl er so kalt und feucht war… Schon seit sie ein kleines Mädchen war liebte sie es die Handschuhe, Mützen und Schals aus ihrer Truhe zu holen, die man im Sommer bekanntermaßen nicht gebrauchen konnte. Es wurde früh dunkel… was schade war, aber dafür brannten überall Laternen und in den Fenstern leuchteten wunderschöne Kerzen, konnte man schon die ersten Weihnachtsdekorationen entdecken. Und erst der Geruch! Überall, und besonders in Molly Weasleys Küche, roch es köstlich nach Gebäck und allerlei Naschereien. Vanillekipferl, mit Schokoladen oder Zitronenglasur überzogenen Kekse, Anisplätzchen, Lebkuchen, Christstollen, Mandelplätzchen, Schokorumkugeln (von denen sie freilich als kleines Mädchen offiziell nicht naschen sollte, doch nicht einmal Mama Weasley kann ihre Augen überall auf einmal haben…), Zimtsterne und viele, viele mehr! Es war ein Wunder, dass sie und ihre Brüder nicht jedes Jahr mindestens fünf Kilogramm zunahmen, bei all den Köstlichkeiten die sie in der Weihnachtszeit so verputzten.

Auch in Hogwarts servierten die Hauselfen ein köstliches Weihnachtsmahl, bevor die Schüler zu ihren Familien nach Hause reisten, um mit ihren Familien zu feiern, am letzten Tag vor Weihnachten, an dem sich die Freunde traditionell ihre Geschenke überreichten. GESCHENKE! Genau, das war es. Endgültig munter geworden bei dem Gedanken an Geschenke warf Ginny förmlich ihre Decke von sich, machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe sie ordentlich zusammenzulegen – immerhin war heute ein Feiertag, da konnte man sich nicht mit solchen Kleinigkeiten aufhalten – und eilte zu dem Bett gleich neben ihren, dessen Vorhänge noch fest geschlossen waren. Mit einem beschwingten Ruck zog das rothaarige Mädchen diese auf und rief munter ihrer Freundin zu „Aufgewacht Laurie, es ist ein wunderschöner Wintermorgen! Komm, lass uns schnell zum Frühstück laufen und uns dann unsere Geschenke geben… oder umgekehrt, was meinst du?"

Aber niemand lag in dem Bett, keine Spur von ihrer Freundin.. nur die Laken waren völlig zerwühlt und der Polster zerschlitzt, wie mit einem Messer. Ginny schluckte nervös, „Laurie!" rief sie besorgt aus, eilte gleich zu den restlichen Betten in ihrem Schlafraum um auch hier die Vorhänge wegzuziehen, ihre anderen Freunde zur Hilfe zu holen, doch.. überall bot sich ihr das selbe Bild und Ginny schrie besorgt und langsam auch mit aufsteigender Panik auf. Was sollte denn das? War das ein schlechter Scherz? Nein, sicher nicht.. aber.. aber das würde bedeuten ihren Freundinnen war etwas zugestoßen! Wer könnte so etwas getan haben?

Die jüngste Weasleytochter rannte los, die Treppen von ihrem Schlafsaal hinunter, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum… der auch seltsam verlassen und menschenleer war, auf das Portrait der fetten Dame zu, oder genauer gesagt auf den Durchgang der _normalerweise _von der Fetten Dame bewacht wurde. Als Ginny nun keuchend davor stehen blieb klaffte nur ein hässliches Loch in der Wand und ein paar einzelne Leinwandfetzen lagen auf dem Boden verstreut. „Was….?" hauchte sie entsetzt, kletterte schnell durch das entstandene Loch und sah hektisch um sich, doch nichts zu entdecken. Mit raschen Schritten ging sie los, bevor sie zu rennen anfing… spürte wie Angst mit kalten, spitzen Fingern nach ihr griff, als sie die ungewöhnlich einsamen Gänge Hogwarts entlang lief, das einzige Geräusch dass sie vernehmen konnte dabei ihr eigener, keuchender Atem war. Wild flatterte ihr Morgenmantel hinter ihr her, in den sie reflexartig noch geschlüpft war bevor sie den Schlafsaal verlassen hatte, und ihr Haar wirbelte förmlich auf ihren Kopf, wollte es anscheinend dem Morgenmantel gleich tun. Abrupt blieb das Mädchen dann stehen, blickte ungläubig auf die Weihachtsdekoration, die hier unten die Gänge schmückte. Die schönen Kristallkugeln.. auf allen, jeder einzelnen, prangte das Dunkle Mal…! Ginny schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, eilte jetzt ernsthaft beunruhigt weiter. Hatten die Todesser Hogwarts gestürmt? Das war doch nicht möglich, dafür waren doch die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen viel zu groß… und dann ausgerechnet am Vortag von Weihnachten! Immer schneller wurde sie, rannte auf direktem Weg in die Große Halle, denn wenn sich ihr irgendwo Antworten bieten würden, dann doch sicher dort.

Doch als die Rothaarige in der Großen Halle ankam, wünschte sie sich fast, sie hätte sich stattdessen verlaufen. Auch hier war die Weihnachtsdekoration mit dem Dunklen Mal ‚verziert' worden… und da, was bewegte sich dort drüben über die Reisigzweige? Waren das etwa…. Schlangen? Ginny schrie leise auf und bewegte sich entsetzt zurück, bemerkte jetzt erst die flackernd brennenden Hausbanner an der Wand. Das Gryffindorbanner, das Ravenclawbanner und auch das Hufflepuffbanner loderten hell und die Flammen prasselten laut, verzehrten immer mehr von dem Stoff. „Oh Nein!" rief sie entsetzt auf, bemerkte verwirrt das nur das Slytherinbanner als einziges unversehrt geblieben war, schüttelte darauf bestürzt den Kopf und wich weiter zurück, weg von dem Feuer.

Bis…. „Ah! Was?!" Sie stieß gegen etwas mit ihrem Rücken, obwohl da doch eigentlich gar nichts sein dürfte, wirbelte darauf mit einem beklommenen Gefühl im Magen herum.

„Hallo kleine Ginny Weasley.." Sie schrie und wollte sofort loslaufen, war aber auf einmal wie an der Stelle festgefroren. „Aber Ginny.. da haben wir uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen… wie lange ist es her? Drei Jahre sind vergangen, seit dem du mir geholfen hast die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen.. und du hast mich gar nicht vermisst, freust du dich nicht mich nun wiederzusehen?" Tom Riddle stand vor ihr, in seiner jungen Gestalt, wie damals als er so verheerend die Kontrolle über die junge Weasleytochter gewonnen hatte. Panisch blickte sie ihm entgegen und bewegte stumm den Mund, wollte schreien, doch kein Ton kam aus ihrem Mund. „Tss, tss… dabei bin ich extra gekommen um dir frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen meine liebe Ginny. Aber wenn du dich nicht freust, nun…" Tom grinste boshaft und zog langsam seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Mantel, richtete ihn mit grün glühender Spitze auf Ginny. „Dann wird das wohl nichts mit der fröhlichen Feier!"

NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN! brüllte sie innerlich auf, sah einen grünen Strahl auf sich zurasen und…. das besorgt lächelnde Gesicht Lauries vor ihr, die mitfühlend ihre Schulter berührte. „Was?" keuchte Ginny verwirrt und blickte sich hektisch um, wo war Tom Riddle hin?

„Hattest du einen Alptraum Ginny? Du hast so laut geschrien und um dich getreten…." Stumm und verwirrt blickte sie ihre Freundin an, begriff noch gar nicht, was eben geschehen war. „Na, aber jetzt bist du ja wach." Sanft zog Laurie ihre rothaarige Freundin in eine Umarmung, lächelte ihr entgegen. „Frohe Weihnachten!"


	4. Törchen Nr 4

**Date: ** 4. Dezember

**Author:** Sarista

**Category:** Shortstory

**Characters/Pairing:** Lucius Malfoy

**Genre:** General

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Die Hintergründe, Charaktere und Inspiration lieferte JKRowling, außer der Idee an sich gehört mir nichts und ich will hiermit kein Geld verdienen.

**(A/N): **Ich wünsche allen Lesern fröhliche Weihnachten und immer schön dran denken: Lasst köchelnde Zaubertränke nie aus den Augen! ; )

Sarista

**************************************

**Oh du entspannte Weihnachtszeit!**

Lieber Vater,

ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von dir! Ich habe heute von Severus erfahren, dass du seine Einladung ausgeschlagen hast. Da bekommst du die Chance mit deinem besten Freund und deinem Sohn Weihnachten zu verbringen und du lehnst ab? Nicht nur, dass Mutter dieses Jahr Weihnachten in Frankreich verbringt und ich das Fest mit all den Idioten hier in Hogwarts verbringen muss. Nein, damit nicht genug, mein Vater weigert sich auch noch mir wenigstens Gesellschaft zu leisten!

Ich hoffe du bist zufrieden mit deinem einsamen Weihnachtsfest!

Dein dich ehrender Sohn

Draco

Lieber Draco,

Severus sollte dir davon eigentlich gar nicht berichten, aber wenn du es schon erfahren hast, kann ich auch meine Gründe erläutern – nicht dass du irgendein Anrecht darauf hättest sie zu verlangen, aber vielleicht beruhigst du dich damit wieder ein wenig. Ich werde meinen wohl überlegten Plan für Weihnachten – voller wichtiger und unaufschiebbarer Termine – nicht abwandeln um das Fest mit einem Haufen verrückter Schüler und ihrem durchgeknallten Direktor zu verbringen. Natürlich wäre es angenehm das Fest mit dir und Severus zu verbringen, aber meine Geschäfte gehen vor. Ich bin überzeugt, dass du auch alleine ein vortreffliches Fest verbringen kannst und wünsche dir dabei alles erdenkliche Vergnügen.

Dein wohlwollender Vater

Lucius

Severus, es war ja wirklich ein netter Versuch mich mit Draco zu erpressen, aber er hat leider nicht funktioniert! Ich schicke meine Frau doch nicht extra zu ihren Verwandten nach Frankreich um dann Weihnachten mit dem verrückten alten Dumbledore und seinen Muggelliebhabern zu verbringen. Viel Spaß mit all den Gryffindors und ein vergnügliches Fest wünsch ich dir,

Lucius

###

„Jetzt noch ein wenig Krötengebein und dreimal umrühren – 1- 2- 3 – dann das Nashornmehl rein, die Temperatur senken und sofort das Menschenhaar dazugeben – Menschenhaar?"

Lucius starrte das Buch an. Sollte er sich wirklich ein Haar dafür ausreißen oder gar gleich mehrere? Nein, er würde lieber schnell welche aus seiner vergoldeten Bürste holen. Gut, dass er sie heute Morgen nicht gesäubert hatte.

Fünf Minuten später kam er fröhlich pfeifend mit ein paar Haaren zurück. Er las die Passage im Buch noch einmal nach. Da stand etwas von ‚Sofort dazugeben', aber das war bestimmt nicht so wichtig. Die paar Minuten machten schließlich keinen Unterschied. Wenn er jemals im Zaubertrankunterricht aufgepasst hätte, oder seinem besten Freund Severus mal zugehört hätte, wäre er sicher nicht so leichtsinnig gewesen, wie dumm von ihm.

Immer noch fröhlich summend gab er die Haare dazu, drehte sich zur anderen Seite um noch ein wenig Einhornhaar zu holen und bemerkte die leichte Farbänderung nicht. Ihm fiel auch nicht auf, dass die Temperatur gestiegen war, stetig weiter stieg.

„Jetzt noch schnell das Einhornhaar, vier mal umrühren – 1- 2- 3- 4 – und köcheln lassen."

Er beschloss, sich in den zehn Minuten schnell etwas anderes anzuziehen und die Muggelabwehrsysteme auf dem Balkon zu überprüfen. Severus hatte ihm zwar beigebracht einen Trank nie unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen – aber das hätte die Katastrophe auch nicht abgewandt, oder?

Unentschieden, was er nun anziehen sollte für sein ganz privates Weihnachtsfest, überprüfte Lucius noch in Unterwäsche die Muggelabwehrsysteme. Die meisten Zauber und Artefakte waren so alt wie Malfoy Manor, aber gerade letzte Woche hatte Lucius eine neue Wunderbox gekauft, die mit variablen Verwirrungssprüchen auf die Anwesenheit von Muggeln reagierte. Durch den starken Wind hatte sie sich leicht gedreht und Lucius schob sie, über die Brüstung des Balkons gelehnt, wieder zurück auf den ursprünglichen Platz.

Während Lucius da so hing, wackelte plötzlich das ganze Haus und er fiel in den Gartenteich. Den folgenden Knall hörte er nur sehr gedämpft, tauchte mühsam wieder an die Wasseroberfläche und wäre vor Schock beinahe gleich wieder untergegangen. Da wo einmal Malfoy Manor gestanden hatte, war nur noch ein großer Trümmerhaufen zu sehen.

###

Frierend stapfte Lucius durch den verschneiten Park. Was sollte er jetzt bloß machen? Die Hauselfen waren alle auf Schulung, Narzissa in Frankreich und Severus und Draco beide in Hogwarts. So sehr er sich auch dagegen sträubte, er würde wohl versuchen müssen nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Aber wie?

Erst einmal musste er durch diesen verflucht großen Park. Er war immer gegen eine große Parkanlage gewesen, ein kleiner Kräutergarten reichte doch vollkommen aus!

Schnaufend und kaum noch frierend kam er endlich an einer Straße an. Zwischendurch hatte er ein altes Malset von Narzissa gefunden und sich ein Schild gebastelt, mit der Aufschrift ‚Hogwarts'.

Er als Malfoy und mehrfacher Millionär wollte TRAMPEN! Erst als er den Arm bereits ausgestreckt hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass man ihn wohl für einen Stricher halten würde. Hoffentlich sah ihn kein Bekannter.

Es war eine recht befahrene Straße und schon nach kurzer Zeit hielt ein Auto an. Trotzdem der drin sitzende Mann mehr als lüstern guckte und Lucius schon beim puren Gedanken an dessen Hintergedanken schlecht wurde, stieg er ein. Was sollte er sonst auch machen?

###

Der junge Mann hatte sich als Alexander vorgestellt und er war ein Austauschzauberer aus Alaska. Ursprünglich wollte er zwar nach London, aber bei so netter Begleitung konnte er sich ruhig mal Hogsmeade angucken.

„Die sollen ja ganz tolle Hotels da haben", meinte Alexander breit grinsend, nachdem Lucius auf die kurze Vorstellung nicht antwortete. Das der Mann neben ihm bei diesem Satz noch ein wenig fester das selbst gebastelte Schild umklammerte, schien Alexander gar nicht aufzufallen.

„Ach? Wirklich?" Panik schwang in Lucius' Stimme mit.

„Ja. Ein guter Bekannter meinte, dass vor allem die Betten sehr viel nun ja aushalten, sehr robust sind und so ... du weißt schon was ich meine."

Es herrschte ein paar Minuten betretenes Schweigen. Das mit Sicherheit magisch verstärkte Auto fuhr mit über vierhundert Stundenkilometern über die Autobahn. Lucius versuchte sich von den dunklen Gedanken abzubringen, aber das Rausgucken strengte ihn noch viel mehr an. Besonders die im letzten Moment ausweichenden Autos beängstigten ihn sehr. Er musste sich diesen Alexander irgendwie vom Hals schaffen, aber ohne allzu deutlich zu werden, er wollte schließlich in Hogwarts ankommen. Ach, wenn er doch bloß den Zauberstab dabei hätte! Aber der war wohl in tausend Teile zersprengt worden. Mist!

„Warst du schon mal in Hogwarts?", nahm Alexander das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Sie, wenn ich bitten dürfte."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich möchte, dass Sie mich Siezen", antwortete Lucius und verfluchte seine Stimme für das Zittern.

„Ohhh, darauf stehen ‚Sie', auf eine förmliche Anrede." Alexander grinste anzüglich. „Wie ‚Ihr' wollt, ‚Mister'"

Unruhig rutschte Lucius noch weiter weg von ihm. Alexander machte ihm Angst!

„Hier anhalten", schrie Lucius plötzlich und Alexander reagierte tatsächlich.

„Was ist denn?"

Da war Lucius auch schon aus dem Auto gesprungen und rannte zum Wald. Diese Stelle kannte er und von hier war es nicht mehr weit nach Hogwarts.

„Warte doch, mein Kleiner. Du hättest mir doch sagen können, dass du auf Freilandsex stehst. Ich kenn' auch ganz tolle Picknickplätze."

Lucius rannte nur noch schneller und hängte Alexander nach einer Weile ab.

###

Vorsichtig guckte Lucius um die Ecke. Die Luft schien rein zu sein also wagte er sich auf Zehenspitzen schleichend weiter vor. Nur noch um zwei Ecken laufen … und schon hatte er der Zugang zu Serverus' Privaträumen erreicht, endlich! Lucius war mittlerweile völlig durchgefroren, er hatte immer noch nur Unterwäsche an und der unbedeckte Teil seines Körpers war dank der Flucht durch die Ausläufer des Verbotenen Waldes völlig zerkratzt. Er hatte Hunger und wollte eigentlich nur in ein bequemes Bett. So hatte er sich Weihnachten definitiv nicht vorgestellt.

Lucius überlegte gerade noch, welches Passwort Severus zurzeit hatte, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, mein Junge?"

###

‚Du musst positiv denken Lucius! Ok, du sitzt halb nackt im Büro von Dumbledore und durftest ihm die gesamte peinlich Geschichte des heutigen Tages erzählen, aber er hat wenigstens nicht laut gelacht und es ist warm hier. Genau. Einfach positiv denken! … So ein Mist! Ich sitze wirklich in der Scheiße!'

„Was gedenken Sie nun zu tun, Lucius?", fragte Dumbledore ihn und hielt ihm gleichzeitig ein paar Zitronenbonbons hin.

„Ich dachte ich könnte vielleicht die Weihnachtstage hier in Hogwarts verbringen. Ähm. Severus hatte es mir sowieso angeboten und Draco würde sich auch sehr freuen. Mit den externen Schutzzaubern von Malfoy Manor könnte ich das Haus wiedererrichten lassen bevor es jemand bem – ähm bevor die Ferien vorbei sind."

„Und was wollen wir beide Severus und Draco erzählen?"

„Nun ja, die Wahrheit, dass ich beschlossen habe die Weihnachtszeit doch mit Familie und Freunden zu verbringen."

„Aha."

###

„Und deswegen habe ich schnell die Termine verschoben und bin nach Hogwarts gereist um mit euch Weihnachten zu verbringen", beendete Lucius seine kurze Begrüßung und sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Dumbledore schmunzelnd nickte. Die anderen beiden würden hoffentlich annehmen, dass dieses Nicken Zustimmung und nicht Belustigung ausdrückte.

Es schien zu funktionieren. Severus guckte zwar noch ein bisschen skeptisch, aber Draco fiel ihm freudig um den Hals. So schlimm würde das Weihnachtsfest in Hogwarts schon nicht werden, immer hin besser als wenn er die Wahrheit hätte erzählen müssen.

„Lucius, ich wünsche Ihnen ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und freue mich ganz besonders, dass Sie sich bereiterklärt haben, morgen bei der Hauselfenbackschulung die Schüler zu unterstützen", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd.

„Was bitte?"

„Na Sie sagten doch vorhin gerade, wie gerne Sie den Platz neben Severus beim Plätzchenbacken einnehmen würden, oder nicht?"

Lucius schluckte schwer, verbiss sich jeden Kommentar, ignorierte Severus skeptischen Blick und nickte einmal leicht.

„Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt! Ich sehe euch beide dann morgen so gegen acht Uhr für die Vorbereitungen. Einen schönen Weihnachtsabend wünsche ich und gute Nacht."

Oh du fröhliche Weihnachtszeit!


	5. Törchen Nr 5

**Date:** 5. Dezember

**Author: **killermanatee (Nicky)

**Category: **Kurzgeschichte (oder Neudeutsch: Short Story)

**Characters/Pairing: **Hermine/Ron

**Genre: **uhm... fluffy Comedy?

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling hat mir persönlich erlaubt ihre Charactere zu benutzen. (Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen da hinten!!!! ;) )

**A/N: **Meine erste Harry Potter fanfic in ungefähr... 6 Jahren? Meine allererste Hermine/Ron Story. Zuerst war es Parody, dann ging es Richtung Loriot und dann kam das hier dabei rum. Was soll's.

Danke an Anna für den Tritt in meinen Hintern und das beta lesen und ihren unermüdlichen Einsatz für den AK. *knutschi*

Oh und der Titel ist meine Homage an die extreme Weihanchtlichkeit dieser Story. Harhar. Äh, ich meine HOHO!

***************************************

**Twinkle Twinkle**

"Hermineeeee!"

Ron betritt das Wohnzimmer, doch seine Freundin ist nirgendwo zu sehen. Statt dessen erhält er ein "Was denn?!" von irgendwo oberhalb der Treppe. Aha.

Er stellt sich an das Geländer, was von kleinen glimmernden Sternen umleuchtet wird und schüttelt den Kopf. Frauen und Dekorationen. Es gibt Dinge, die er nie verstehen wird.

Er blickt die Stufen hoch, wo Hermine, ihren eiligen Schritten nach zu urteilen, sehr beschäftigt zu sein scheint.

"Weißt du wo mein guter Umhang ist?"

Es dauert einen Moment bis sie antwortet. "Welcher?"

"Ja der gute! Der blaue." Er sieht sich im Wohnzimmer um und sein Blick fällt auf den Korb mit Wäsche.

Hermine ruft noch irgendetwas, aber ihre Worte verschwinden in einem der Zimmer, in denen sie so beschäftigt zu sein scheint.

Ron setzt sich auf den Boden und beginnt einen Umhang nach dem anderen aus dem Korb hervorzuziehen, der gesuchte scheint allerdings nicht dabei zu sein.

Er blickt erst hoch, als er schwere Schritte vom Treppenabsatz her hört, wo ein zweibeiniges Wesen aus diversen Weihnachtsdekorationen erschienen ist dessen Beine Hermines erstaunlich ähnlich sehen. Er guckt ihr etwas irritiert dabei zu, wie sie sich zu dem großen Wohnzimmertisch bewegt und dann die übergroße Ladung darauf fallen lässt.

"Dir ist schon bewusst, dass du den ganzen Kram nicht tragen musst, oder?" Sein Interesse ist wieder gen Wäschekorb gerichtet.

Hermine rumort auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers vor sich hin.

"Vielleicht kommt mir das festlicher vor. Das ist immerhin der Schmuck von meiner Großmutter. Hast du den Baum aufgestellt?"

Er sieht rüber zu dem schiefen Gewächs, das einen Weihnachtsbaum darstellen soll und murmelt ein "Mhhm."

Hermine betrachtet den Berg von Weihnachtsbaumschmuck auf dem Tisch, der etwas instabil wirkt. Sie runzelt die Stirn und guckt sich im Zimmer um. Dabei fällt ihr Blick auf den Korb mit Wäsche, der definitiv geordnet war, als sie ihn heute morgen die Treppe runter gebracht hat. Sie stemmt die Hände in die Hüften.

"Ronald Weasly! Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du den gesamten Korb durchwühlt hast, völlig ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er voll SAUBERER, GEFALTETER Wäsche war?"

Er guckt auf zu seiner im Moment offensichtlich unzufriedenen Freundin.

"Ja. Wieso?"

Im Zweifelsfall immer Unschuld vortäuschen.

"Weil ich mir etwas dabei denke, Dinge zu falten."

Sie beugt sich über, immernoch offensichtlich umzufrieden und greift nach dem Korb.

Dabei scheint ihr nicht bewusst zu sein, was diese Bewegung für Einsichten in ihren Pullover gewährt. Bevor sie reagieren kann, hat Ron ihren linken Arm gegriffen und zu sich auf den Holzboden gezogen.

Zwar ist dieses impulsive Verhalten seiner Ansicht nach ziemlich romantisch aber leider eben auch... impulsiv. Und somit etwas schlecht durchdacht. Das geht Ron in dem Moment auf, als Hermine, aus der Blance geworfen nach vorne auf ihn fällt und sein Hinterkopf schmerzhaft mit dem Boden in Kontakt kommt.

Für einen Moment ist es sehr still.

Dann ertönt ein gequältes "Aua" von Ron und kurz darauf ein blubberndes Kichern von Hermine. Dieser Zustand hält etwas an und Ron verdreht die Augen, währen er sich, so gut es geht, den Schädel reibt.

Langsam beruhigt sich Hermine wieder und nachdem sie die genaue Lage ihrer Arme und Beine festgestellt hat stützt sie sich auf ihren Unterarm neben Rons Kopf. Sein Körper ist warm unter ihrem und sein Gesicht etwas theatralisch schmerzverzerrt und sie muss wieder kichern.

Er guckt beleidigt. "Pft. Danke. Ich habe mir übrigends keine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen, vielen Dank der Nachfrage."

Hermines freie Hand windet sich in seine Haare. Sie verzieht die Mundwinkle amüsiert. "Jeder bekommt, was er verdient."

"Ha, wer hat denn hier seine Vorzüge so frivol zur Schau gestellt?" Seine freie Hand wandert zu ihrem Rücken.

"Du bist unmöglich." Sie küsst ihn trotzdem und steht auf.

Ron bleibt noch einen Moment liegen und genießt schweigend die neue Perpektive, die Hermine ihm bietet, während sie über ihm stehend den Wäschekorb wieder aufhebt und dann die Hüfte etwas mehr als sonst schwingend das Wohnzimmer verlässt.

Er sieht zur Decke, an der schon diverse Weihnachtsdekorationen schweben und fragt sich für einenen Moment wie es sein kann, dass sich sein Leben innerhalb der letzten Monate so verändert hat.

Das Pochen in seinem Schädel hat sich fast verzogen und er steht langsam auf, um die Suche nach seinem Umhang wieder aufzunehmen.


	6. Törchen Nr 6

Date: 6. Dezember

Author: Midnight-of-Darkness

Category: Shortstory

Characters: Katie Bell/Oliver Wood

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Ich hab mir alles nur von JKR geliehen!

A/N:

Ich hoffe es ist nicht all zu kitschig geworden, aber mir war danach, besonders wollte ich schon immer mal eine Shortstory über die beiden schreiben und das habe ich hiermit getan. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, viel Spaß beim lesen und eine wunderschöne Weihnachtszeit ;-)

Midnight

********************************

„Ich hasse McGonagall, wie kann sie mir das nur antun...!?" war eine verzweifelte Stimme aus einer Ecke des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraumes zu vernehmen.

„Katie, na solche Worte aus deinem Mund, was bitte ist denn so schlimmes passiert, hast du etwa Nachsitzen verpasst bekommen?" fragte nun ihre Freundin Angelina, die zufälligerweise mitbekommen hatte wie verzweifelt Katie aussah.

„Von wegen, viel schlimmer, es geht ums Wichteln...!"

Ach das hätte Angelina sich auch gleich denken können, das Wichteln, es war ach ja auch das Thema überhaupt. Wie jedes Jahr wollten die Quidditchteams eine kleine Weihnachtsfeier veranstalten, soweit so gut, wäre da nicht diese Bedingung. Minerva McGonagall Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor hatte sich doch tatsächlich bei Dumbledore dafür stark gemacht, das auch wirklich alle Quidditchmannschaften daran teilnahmen, auch Slytherin. Und als wenn das noch nicht genug wäre, kam sie auf diese Wunderbare Idee mit dem Wichteln. Wen Katie wohl gezogen hatte?

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass wenn du einen Slytherin gezogen hast, wir gerne Tauschen können, mir fällt sicherlich ein „passendes" Geschenk ein!" redete Angelina beruhigend auf ihre Freundin ein, nicht ohne ein verschwörerisches Lächeln an den Tag zu legen, als sie daran dachte, was man einem Slytherin alles „passendes" schenken könnte.

„Das ist wirklich lieb von dir Süße, aber ich habe gar keinen Slytherin gezogen, es ist viel schlimmer!" gab nun Katie noch verzweifelter von sich.

Noch schlimmer als ein Slytherin? Wer konnte denn bitte schlimmer sein als ein Slytherin?

„Schlimmer als ein Slytherin, das musst du mir jetzt aber erklären, jetzt bin ich neugierig, wen bitte hast du gezogen Kleines?"

Katie verzog kurz ihre Schnute bevor sie leise „Oliver Wood!" vor sich hin murmelte. Es war zwar nicht sonderlich laut, aber Angelina hatte sie dennoch verstanden.

„Cool Oliver, aber was ist denn daran so schlimm, ja er ist unser Kapitän, aber sonst?!"

„Shh nicht so laut, das muss ja keiner mitbekommen und sicher ist das schlimm, ich weiß einfach nicht was ich ihm schenken soll, egal was es ist, er wird es doch falsch verstehen!"

Nun war Angelina verwirrt, was meinte Katie bloß damit.

„Wie falsch verstehen?"

Katie verdrehte die Augen. „Na wie schon falsch verstehen, schenke ich ihm was, was ihm nicht gefällt, denkt er ich will mich fürs Training rächen und wird mich das beim nächsten Mal spüren lassen und wenn es was ist was ihm gefällt dann wird er es merken..."

Die Fragezeichen in Angelinas Gesicht wurden immer großer, von was um Merlins Willen redete Katie denn da?

„Was wird er merken?" ungeduldig auf eine Antwort wartend, wippte sie mit ihrem Fuß hin und her, was Katie schier wahnsinnig machte.

„Das ich ihn mag und können wir jetzt bitte das Thema wechseln...!"

Die Bitte das Thema zu wechseln überhörte Angelina geschickt, denn was sie da gerade eben erfahren hatte konnte man nicht einfach unter den Tisch kehren.

„DU bist in Oliver Wood verliebt?" war das erste was ihr dazu einfiel und sie war jetzt wirklich auf eine Antwort gespannt und besonders wann das passiert war und vor allem warum sie davon nichts wusste.

„Spinnst du, noch ein wenig lauter bitte, ich glaube ganz Hogwarts hat es noch nicht gehört!" sprang Katie von ihrem Sessel auf und verschloss ihrer Freundin mit den Händen den Mund, was diese aber nur sehr amüsant fand. Diese Aktion sorgte sicherlich für mehr Aufsehen, als Angelinas unschuldiger Satz. Und so war es auch, denn die beiden wurden nun von einem Augenpaar interessiert beobachtet.

War ihre Freundin denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen. Sie konnte das doch nicht so laut durch die Gegend schreien, was wenn ER das gehört hatte. Daran wollte sie nun wirklich nicht denken. Das wäre dann wirklich eine Katastrophe.

Angelina konnte es noch gar nicht fassen, sie hatte wie man so schön sagte, den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Katie war also in Oliver verliebt. Wen wunderte es, Oliver war wirklich einer der am besten aussehenden Gryffindors, er war nett und konnte verdammt charmant sein, wenn man mal von seinem Quidditchtick absah und eine sadistische Ader, die regelmäßig beim Training zum Vorschein kam. Ja wenn man davon absah, war er der Traum einer jeden Schwiegermutter.

„Katie das ist ja toll!" war nun Angelina Feuer und Flamme sich die beiden als Paar vorzustellen, was jedoch von Katie wohl nicht als so wunderbar angesehen wurde.

„Was bitte ist daran toll? Wir reden hier von Oliver, er ist unser Kapitän und ich, ich bin einfach nur Katie!" Eben einfach nur Katie, wie sollte gerade er sie bemerken, ja sie spielten zusammen Quidditch, aber das war schon alles. Sie war ein Teil seiner Mannschaft, außerhalb der Trainingszeiten nahm er sie doch kaum bis gar nicht zur Kenntnis.

„Was heißt hier einfach nur Katie, du verkaufst dich vollkommen unter Wert, jeder Kerl könnte froh sein mit dir auszugehen. Hast du in der letzten Zeit schon mal in den Spiegel geguckt!"

Katie war sich sehr wohl bewusst, das sie nicht gerade hässlich war, aber sie war nun mal nicht SEIN Typ, da konnte Angelina es noch so schön reden wie sie wollte, es würde nichts ändern.

„Lass es gut sein Angelina, er und ich spielen einfach in zwei verschiedenen Ligen und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern, sag mir lieber was ich jetzt mit diesem blöden Wichteln anfangen soll...!"

Plötzlich bekamen Angelinas Augen dieses Glitzern und Katie wusste, das dies nichts gutes zu bedeuten hatte: die hatte wieder eine dieser Ideen. (ich hab in diesem satz mal ein bisschen gebastelt, irgendwie klang der beim lesen etwas umständlich.)

„Ich weiß, was du ihm schenken kannst...das ist überhaupt deine Chance: Ich bin ja so ein Genie!"

Katie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Angelinas Idee, was auch immer es war, so genial sein konnte, besonders nicht wenn sie dieses Lächeln im Gesicht hatte. Vielleicht klang diese Idee für sich selbst ganz passabel oder wunderbar, aber es würde Katie mit Sicherheit in Schwierigkeiten bringen, da war sie sich sicher.

„Dann erleuchte mich, oh große Angelina!" versuchte Katie die ganze Situation noch ins lächerliche zu ziehen, um ihr Unwohlsein zu überspielen.

„Du schenkst ihm einen Kuss!" warf Angelina nun begeistert ihre Idee in den Raum.

Katie hätte sich beinahe an ihrer eigenen Spucke verschluckt. Jetzt war ihre Freundin vollkommen irre, anders konnte sie sich diese Idee nicht erklären.

„Aber sonst geht es dir gut ja, sag mal hast du noch alle Kessel im Kerker, ich kann ihm doch nicht einen Kuss schenken....oh man, komm lass gut sein, ich denk mir schon selber was aus!"

Angelina war ein wenig beleidigt, das ihre Idee keinen Anklang bei ihrer Freundin gefunden hatte. Und dabei fand sie selbst diese so gut.

„Und was willst du ihm dann schenken?" Wahrscheinlich war es am Ende noch ein langweiliges Buch über Quidditch, das er sowieso schon in seiner Sammlung hatte.

„Kein Ahnung, vielleicht ein eingerahmtes Foto von unserer Mannschaft, ich meine es ist schließlich sein letztes Jahr, dann hätte er wenigstens eine Erinnerung!"

„Ja, aber ein Kuss wäre eine viel schönere Erinnerung..."

Aber schon wurde Angelina wieder von ihrer Freundin unterbrochen. „Schluss jetzt keine Küsse oder sonst was, und überhaupt wie ich schon sagte, es ist sein letztes Jahr, er wird doch sowieso bald nicht mehr da sein, also was bringt es...?"

Man konnte in Katies Stimme erkennen, das ihr der Gedanke, dass er bald nicht mehr in Hogwarts sein würde, gar nicht behagte.

„Ja eben, es ist deine letzte Chance..!"

„Schluss jetzt, ich diskutiere das nicht mit dir, das Thema ist für mich beendet!"

damit verschwand die junge Gryffindor in ihrem Schlafsaal und ließ Angelina alleine zurück.

Doch diese wollte auf gar keinen Fall untätig rumsitzen. Man musste doch etwas tun und Katies Glück ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen. Sie musste zugeben, die Idee mit dem Bild war wirklich nicht schlecht, aber das hieß noch lange nicht das sich das nicht mit einem Kuss kombinieren ließe.

Irgendwie musste sie eingreifen, sie wusste nur noch nicht wie.

Gleichzeitig wandte sich ein Augenpaar nun wieder den Büchern zu, denen er eigentlich hätte Beachtung schenken sollen, aber dieses Gespräch fand er doch um einiges Interessanter und aufschlussreicher, als diese langweiligen Bücher über Zaubertränke.

~drei Tage später~

Es war nun soweit, die alljährliche Weihnachtsfeier der Quidditchmannschaften fand statt. Dieses Jahr jedoch, war die Stimmung bei den meisten im Keller, immerhin waren die Slytherins mit dabei und manch anderer Gryffindor hatte das Glück gerade einen von ihnen beim Wichteln gezogen zu haben.

Katie jedoch hatte ganz andere Probleme, sie hoffte nur es würde schnell vorbei gehen, sie würde Oliver ihr Geschenk schnell überreichen und dann so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden und ihm wenn es ging so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen, nicht das er in dieses Geschenk noch etwas hinein interpretierte. Sie würde es nicht verkraften von ihm mit diesem Blick betrachtet zu werden. Der Blick, der sie in die gleiche Schublade stecken würde, wie all die anderen pubertierenden Mädchen die eine Schwärmerei für ihn entwickelt hatten. Bei ihr war es etwas anderes, aber das würde er ja nicht wissen.

Nun war es soweit, Katie ging mit einem mulmigen Gefühl zu Oliver und lächelte ihn leicht von der Seite an.

„Hey Kapitän, ich hab dich gezogen, eine Kleinigkeit, damit du uns Nervensägen auch nicht vergisst!" versuchte sie ihr Geschenk so lässig und vor allem so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden.

Nun war er es, der sie anlächelte und sie war froh sich am Tisch abstützen zu können, denn dieses Lächeln bedurfte eigentlich eines Waffenscheins, es hätte sie beinah von den Beinen gerissen.

„Danke, Kates!" lächelte er sie weiterhin an und nahm das Geschenk entgegen. Als half nichts an ihrer Situation, das er sie Kates nannte, es verschlimmerte ihre Situation sogar noch um einiges, er wusste ja gar nicht wie er sie damit quälte.

Langsam packte Oliver sein Geschenk aus und Katie konnte sehen das es ihm wirklich gefiel. Da hatte sie ja noch mal Glück gehabt, dann konnte sie jetzt verschwinden und der schlimme Teil des Abends war vorbei. Dachte sie zumindest für 5 Sekunden, bis Oliver einen kleinen rosaroten Zettel fand, der hinten am Rahmen befestigt war. Einen Zettel den SIE da mit Sicherheit nicht hin getan hatte.

„Was...?" wollte Katie gerade sagen, als sie sah, dass Oliver ein riesiges Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

Kurz darauf wedelte er auch schon mit dem Zettel vor ihrem Gesicht herum. „Und was ist das?"

Katie schnappte sich den Zettel, um genau das herauszufinden. Aber als sie den Zettel las, verschwand alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht, aber auch nur für ganze 5 Sekunden, bis es Puterrot vor Wut anlief.

_Gutschein_

_Dies ist ein Gutschein, einlösbar bei Katie Bell für einen unvergesslichen Kuss!_

„Das ist nicht meiner, den hab ich da garantiert nicht hin getan!" Sie konnte es nicht fassen, wie konnte Angelina ihr das nur antun, sie würde sie umbringen und gleich danach würde sie sich selbst umbringen. Das war ja so peinlich.

„Ach nein?" fragte Oliver und wäre Katie nicht so wütend auf ihre Freundin gewesen, dann hätte sie bemerkt, dass in Olivers Stimme eine leichte Enttäuschung mit klang.

„Nein das war Angelina, oh ich werde sie umbringen!"

„Und warum sollte Angelina das tun?" fragte Oliver, der versuchte ernst zu klingen, aber alle Mühe hatte sein Lächeln zu verbergen.

„Darum, weil sie abgrundtief böse ist, pah und so was nennt sich Freundin, das tut mir so Leid wirklich, mir ist das gerade wirklich peinlich. Können wir die Sache nicht einfach vergessen. Na ja bis auf die Tatsache, das sich meine beste Freundin wohl werde umbringen müssen!"

Sie hatte schon längst die Flucht ergriffen, als sie die Szene aus nächste Nähe beobachtet hatte.

„Ok , wenn du das willst!" sagte Oliver und beruhigte Katie damit ungemein.

Gerade als dieses sich nun endlich umdrehen wollte mit dem Plan erst Angelina zu Killen und sie dann im Bad einzuschließen und sich zu ertränken oder vom Astronomieturm stürzen, vernahm sie noch ein „Katie?" und blieb stehen.

„Ja?" was konnte er denn jetzt noch wollen?

„Darf ich dir wenigstens noch mein Geschenk geben?"

Sie verstand nicht ganz und schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an.

„Na wie der Zufall es will, habe ich dich auch beim Wichteln gezogen und da wollte ich dir noch dein Geschenk geben!"

Jetzt verstand sie, was für ein merkwürdiger Zufall, na ja wie auch immer es würde ja nicht so schlimm sein, wenn sie noch eben ihr Geschenk entgegennehmen konnte ihre Mord/Selbstmordpläne konnte sicherlich noch 1 bis 2 Minuten auf sich warten lassen.

„Ok, wo ist es?" fragte Katie, während sie den Tisch mit ihrem Augen nach etwas, das wie ein Geschenk aussah absucht, jedoch nichts fand. Währenddessen war Oliver aufgestanden und auf sie zugekommen.

Und was sollte....? doch ehe die den Gedanken zu ende denken konnte, hatte Oliver sie an sich gezogen und seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst.

WOW, was war das? Sie konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, wie aus Reflex schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und als wenn das nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, war das für Oliver ein Signal den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Nach einigen Minuten trennten sich die beiden nach Luft ringend.

„Was...aber...ich verstehe nicht?" Katie war komplett überrumpelt. Sie waren sich doch einig gewesen die Sache mit diesem Gutschein zu vergessen, oder hatte sie da etwas nicht mitbekommen.

„Kates ich dachte einfach einer von uns beiden Gryffindors sollte doch so viel Mut haben den ersten Schritt zu machen...!"

Langsam wurde Katies Augen immer größer..sollte das etwa bedeuten...sollte es etwa das bedeuten was sie dachte das es bedeuten sollte?

„Aber ich dachte...!"

„Das wir nicht in der gleichen Liga spielen? Kleines, wer auch immer dir das eingeredet hat gehört nach Askaban. Du bist witzig, hübsch, sportlich, immer da wenn man dich braucht und du nimmts kein Blatt vor den Mund, wenn dich was stört. Merlin, weißt du eigentlich wie wunderbar du bist!"

„Jetzt ist aber Schluss Oliver Wood, ich werde noch ganz rot bei den ganzen Komplimenten. Aber Moment mal...hast du uns etwa belauscht?" schaute die Gryffindor ihr Gegenüber fragend an, während dieser sie noch immer im Arm hielt.

„Das macht doch wirklich nicht, du siehst süß aus, wenn du rot wirst!"

Katie rollte nur mit den Augen. „Lenk nicht vom Thema ab, hast du uns belauscht, ja oder nein?"

„Kann schon sein Kates, aber wer kann schon weg hören wenn Angelina so laut herum schreit, dass du in mich verliebt bist!"

Oh Merlin, er hatte es tatsächlich gehört, DAS war ja nun mal super peinlich.

„Oh man ist mir das peinlich!" und kaum hatte Katie das gesagt schlich sich auch schon wieder eine leichte Röte in ihr Gesicht.

„Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, ich bins doch auch!"

Katie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen. „Was du bist auch in dich verliebt?"

Oliver zwickte sie leicht in die Seite.

„Wirklich witzig Kates, nein ich bin in dich verliebt, das müsstest du doch mittlerweile begriffen haben!"

„Ja schon, aber ich wollte es nur noch mal aus deinem Mund hören!" grinste die Gryffindor den jungen Mann nun an.

„Ka....!" doch weiter kam er nicht, denn diesmal war es Katie, die ihm den Mund verschloss.

Sie sollte McGonagall mal irgendwann danken, dieses Wichteln war wirklich eine wunderbare Idee.

Und vielleicht würde sie Angelina ja doch nicht umbringen müssen...


	7. Törchen Nr 7

**Date: **

**Author:** Sevvie

**Category: **Drabble

**Characters/Pairing: **Snape, Dumbledore

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating:** NC-17 *LOL!*(Nein G)

**Disclaimer:** Auch dieses Jahr gehört mir immer noch nichts, aber auch gar nichts vom Potterversum! Gemein!

**(A/N): ** -

****************************

**Der Wunschzettel**

„Na, Severus, auch schon fleißig am Wunschzettel schreiben?", witzelte Dumbledore und sah, am Zaubertränkeregal stehend, zu Snape hinüber, der, über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt, ein Pergament bearbeitete.

„Ja natürlich", knurrte der sarkastisch. „Weil ich ja nichts besseres zu tun habe, wie zum Beispiel vorweihnachtliche Klausuren zu korrigieren!"

„Nun, nun, Severus", sagte Dumbledore beschwichtigend. „Es ist schon gut. Ich störe nicht länger. Ich leihe mir diesen Trank hier aus und bringe ihn dir später wieder. Wiedersehen!"

„Hoffentlich nicht so bald", murmelte Snape giftig, straffte sich wieder etwas und setzte dann ein ‚SEHR WICHTIG!!!' hinter das Wort ‚Einsame Insel' auf seinen supergeheimen Wunschzettel.


	8. Törchen Nr 8

**Date: **8. Dezember  
**Author**: kleine Alraune  
**Category**: short Story  
**Characters**: so viele Weasleys, überall Weasleys  
**Genre: **family  
**Rating: **G  
**A/N**: Ich hoffe euch freut diese kleine Geschichte, naja und ich hoffe ihr mögt meine Interpretation der Weasley –Enkel, schon komisch wenn man nur Namen als Anhaltspunkte hat, und keinen ganzen Charakter. Viel Spaß und eine schöne Weihnachtszeit.

**********************************************

**Das "kleine" Weihnachtsfest**

Es war der Abend vor Weihnachten, und wie Rose wusste war dieser Abend in einigen Ländern sogar wichtiger als die darauf folgenden Feiertage.  
Und so hatte sie all ihre Cousins, Cousinen, Geschwister und die anderen Kinder die über Weihnachten im Fuchsbau waren zu einer kleinen Feier im alten Teil des Hauses eingeladen.  
Der alte Teil sah immer noch so aus, wie zu der Zeit, als Harry, Ron und Hermione Schüler auf Hogwarts waren.

Die Kinder liebten diesen Teil des Hauses, wo die Wände immer noch voll mit alten Postern der Idole ihrer Eltern waren und man die Grauhörnchen auf dem Dach streiten hören konnte.  
Zwar war der Anbau inzwischen auch schon zehn Jahre alt, aber hier in Ginnys früherem Zimmer tropfte die Geschichte förmlich von den Dachbalken.

Und als Rose das Zimmer als erste betrat atmete sie tief ein und hörte in Gedanken wie ihre Mutter von den Abenteuern der _Unglaublichen Drei _berichtete. Stolz durchfuhr sie, wie immer wenn sie an die großen Taten ihrer Eltern dachte, und daran, dass das alles hier seinen Anfang hatte.  
Hinter ihr drängten sich nun Lily und Hugo ins Zimmer, wie immer tuschelnd und kichernd ließen sie sich auf einem der Betten nieder und ignorierten Rose missbilligenden Blick.  
Die beiden machten sich ein bisschen zu oft über Rose lustig, vor allem seit sie in Ravenclaw gelandet war, und nicht wie der Großteil der Weasleys in Griffindor, konnte sie sich vor Witzen auf ihre Kosten kaum retten.  
„Bei Seite Renard!", Dominique glitt durch die Tür.  
„Re-was?" entgegnete Roxanne die nun hinter ihr stand.  
„Renard, das ist ein Fuchs. Maman sagt immer Rose ist schlau wie ein Fuchs."  
Nach und nach füllte sich das Zimmer.  
Victoire hatte Kekse mitgebracht und Ted war ihr mit einer Reihe schwebender Teetasse und drei vollen Kannen Brombeertee gefolgt. Nun hatten die beiden sich auf dem Boden niedergelassen und turtelten.  
Molly und Lucy hatten sich zu Dominique gesetzt, und die drei brachen alle paar Minuten in schallendes Lachen aus. Jeder der Percy als Vertrauensschüler erlebt hatte, musste stutzen, wenn er Molly und Lucy als dessen Kinder vorgestellt bekam. Die beiden waren so albern so laut und vor allem so schlecht in der Schule, dass die meisten sie eher George anrechneten.  
Dessen Sohn Fred allerdings stand den beiden in Sachen Lautstärke auch in nichts nach.  
Albus und sein Bruder James hatten eine volle Ladung Schokofrösche und Karameltannen auf dem Boden verteilt und die Kinder futterten sich nun durch die Süßigkeiten.  
„Oh, schon wieder Dad!", rief James, und lies die Schokofroschkarte auf den Boden fallen. Harry lächelte unbeirrt von der Karte zu ihnen auf.  
„Meint ihr es gibt wieder diese grauseligen Pullover von Granny?", Dominique verzog angewidert ihr wunderschönes Gesicht.  
„Natürlich, es gibt immer gestrickte Pullover zu Weihnachten, Dad sagt das war schon immer so.", bemerkte Lucy.  
„Sie hat letztes Jahr schon vor Sylvester angefangen zu stricken, damit sie alles schafft. Ich hab ihr geholfen.", In Lucys Stimme schwang eine Menge stolz mit. Denn sie hatte ihrer Großmutter beim aussuchen der Motive und Farben helfen dürfen.

„Und deiner ist besonders hübsch geworden.", fügte sie hinzu.  
Der Blick, den sie dafür erntete war mehr als kühl, Dominique hatte den letzten Weasley Pullover (Pink mit einem verschnörkelten D auf der Brust) noch nicht ganz verkraftet.  
In diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet. Louis trat ein, an jeder Hand einen von Lunas Söhnen.  
Lysander und Lorcan stürzten sich sofort auf die Süßigkeiten.  
Fred sah irritiert zu den beiden Jungs rüber: „Ich wusste nicht das die beiden Küken auch kommen."  
„Ach Fred sie sind doch einfach wunderbar!", Victoire zog Lorcan auf ihren Schoß und ließ stillschweigend zu, das er Schokolade in ihr Seidenglattes rotes Haar schmierte.  
„Kein Wunder das die in Hufflepuff gelandet ist.", raunte Roxanne James zu.

Und nur eine Tür weiter bot sich ein ähnliches Bild, nur das hier Ron, Hermione, Harry und Ginny mit Luna und dessen Mann, Fleur, Bill, und all den anderen in Rons früherem Zimmer auf dem Boden saßen und in Erinnerungen schwelgten.  
„Wann sind wir eigentlich so alt geworden?", fragte Bill in die Runde.  
Luna grinste ihn nur schelmisch an: „Ich bin noch nicht annähernd so alt wie du, und ich werd wahrscheinlich auch nicht so schnell Enkel bekommen."  
„Ja, Victoire scheint Kinder sehr zu mögen.", setzte Ginny unnötiger Weise hinzu.  
Bill wurde rot, und dann weiß.  
„Wo sind denn die Kinder, Schatz."  
„Ganz ruhig, isch ab sie gesehn. Sie sitzen all' in Ginnys Kinderzimmer, essen Chocolat und lachen.", Fleur legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf Bills Bein.  
„Ist das nicht komisch, " Hermione sah sich um, „ irgendwie ist alles so als wären wir noch Schüler, aber doch so ganz anders."


	9. Törchen Nr 9

**Date:** 9. Dezember

**Author:** Feuerkopf

**Category:** Short Story

**Characters/Pairing:** Molly und ein unerwarteter Gast

**Genre:** Fantasy

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowlings ist die Göttin, die Molly schuf.

**(A/N): **Mein Text sei als Huldigung verstanden. ;-)

***************************************

**Molly und die Stiefel**

Draußen war es ungemütlich. Böen zausten die kahlen Weiden, die das Anwesen beschützten. Eilige Wolken kamen mit dem Westwind und brachten Regen mit.

Molly Weasley beeilte sich, wieder ins Haus zu kommen. Sie trug mehrere Stängel Rosenkohl auf dem Arm, der gut gediehen war in diesem Jahr. Unzählige Düfte schlugen ihr entgegen, die ihre feine Nase wohl zu unterscheiden wusste: Da schmorte ein Rinderbraten im Backofen, auf der Anrichte kühlte Früchtebrot aus, frischgezogene Bienenwachskerzen mussten noch weggeräumt werden, Büschel trocknender Gartenkräuter mischten ebenfalls ihre würzigen Noten ins Bouquet.

Molly liebte diese letzten Tage vor Weihnachten, wenn sie backen und braten konnte nach Herzenslust. Am Morgen hatte sie Mann und Kinder freundlich, aber bestimmt vor die Tür gesetzt und ihnen aufgetragen, noch ein paar Vorräte für den Haushalt zu besorgen.

Sie goss Tee in einen großen Becher und setzte sich dann an den Küchentisch. Mit einem Wink schaltete sie das Dudel-o-phon an, wie sie das alte Radio nannte, ein Mitbringsel Arthurs von einem Ausflug in die Muggelwelt. Die Wellen der BBC interessierten sich nicht für irgendwelche Grenzen zwischen den Welten und deshalb konnte Molly ein klassisches Konzert genießen, das gerade ausgestrahlt wurde. Sie schnitt nach und nach die Rosenkohlköpfchen von den Stielen, entferne welke Blätter und freute sich, dass sie Zeit und Muße und vor allem Ruhe hatte.

Zunächst fiel es ihr nicht auf, weil sie aus der Kälte hereingekommen war und dann nicht, weil der Tee sie von innen wärmte. Schließlich aber schützte sie nicht mal die etwas verschossene, aber heiß geliebte maronenbraune Strickjacke vor dem unangenehmen Frösteln. Sie stand auf und stellte fest, dass der Kamin, dem die Beheizung des Hauses oblag, erloschen war. Stirnrunzelnd schaute sie nach, ob genügend Holz vorhanden war, aber alles hatte seine Ordnung. Sie seufzte. Gelegentlich kam es vor, dass sich eine Eule in den Abzug verirrte und ihn verstopfte. Seit sie einen Schutzzauber über den Schornstein gesprochen hatte, hätte so etwas allerdings nicht mehr vorkommen dürfen. Molly beugte sich vor, hob den Zauberstab und mit „_Lumos_!" erhellte die Spitze den dunklen Schacht über ihr.

Zu ihrer großen Verblüffung entdeckte Molly klobige schwarze Stiefel, die dort wie Glockenschwengel baumelten. Sie kletterte vorsichtig in den Kamin und spähte genauer in die Esse. Oberhalb der Stiefel blähte sich eine Hose, deren Bund unterhalb eines feisten Bauches verlief. Dessen blasses behaartes Fleisch verhinderte offenbar das Durchrutschen, denn er steckte auch dann noch fest im Rohr, als Molly versuchsweise an den dicken Stiefeln zog.

„_Reducio!_" kommandierte sie in Richtung Bauch, doch es tat sich nichts! Der Wanst blieb so bleich und dick wie zuvor. Das war ungewöhnlich. Sie versuchte es mit _„Descendo!_", aber auch das Herabsinken wollte nicht klappen!

So blieb Molly nichts anderes übrig, als mit „_Engorgio!_"den Durchmesser ihres Kaminabzugs zu erweitern und den Dickbauch unsanft auf dem kalten Holzstapel landen zu lassen. Der Mann im roten Anzug war nicht nur verrußt, sondern auch bewusstlos.

„_Aguamenti!",_ befahl sie und kaltes Wasser bespritzte das bärtige Gesicht des unfreiwilligen Gastes.

Er hustete, keuchte und schlug dann klarblaue Augen auf. Seine Stimme war tief und klang wie eine große Glocke. „Du meine Güte!" sagte er und schaute sich um.

Molly half ihm aus dem Kamin heraus und gab ihm einen Stuhl. Er setzte sich schnaufend hin. Nach einem Schluck Tee – Tee hilft immer! – war er wieder gefasst.

Molly staunte ihn an. „Wieso funktionieren meine Zaubersprüche bei Ihnen nicht?", wollte sie wissen.

Er lachte mit dröhnendem Bass. „Weil ich aus einer magischen Welt stamme, die mit deiner nichts zu tun hat, liebe Molly. Leider funktioniert meine eigene Magie hier auch nicht richtig." Er schnippte mit den dicken Fingern und ein großer, wohl gefüllter Jutesack plumpste ebenfalls aus dem Schornstein. „Siehst du, meine eigenen Sachen hören auf mich, aber deine eben nicht."

Versuchsweise schickte Molly ein „_Mobiliarbus!"_ zum Sack hinüber, der brav herübergeschwebt kam. „Das ist alles sehr merkwürdig!", sagte sie und auf ihren Wink schwebte der Tonkrug mit dem selbst aufgesetzten Kräuterlikör heran.

Der dicke Mann im schmutzigen Anzug und Molly Weasley tranken gemeinsam zwei Gläschen auf den Schreck und ihr gemeinsames Wohl.

Dann erhob sich der Gast und reichte Molly die warme, große Hand. „Herzlichen Dank, liebes Mädchen. Du hast mit deiner Hilfe verhindert, dass Weihnachten ein trauriges Fest geworden wäre."

Molly bekam rote Wangen. Sie ließ einmal den Zauberstab kreisen und sagte „_Reparo!"._

Der rote Anzug war wieder fleckenfrei und saß nun wie angegossen.

Der weißbärtige Mann ging zur Tür hinaus und winkte ihr freundlich zu, bevor er in einer leuchten Wolke verschwand, die große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schlitten hatte.

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht kehrte Molly wieder ins Haus zurück. Sie verkleinerte den Schornstein und versteckte den Gabensack in ihrer magischen Handtasche. Dann entfachte sie - „_Incendio!_" – das wärmende und knisternde Kaminfeuer. Sie sah sich zufrieden um.

Weihnachten konnte kommen!


	10. Törchen Nr 10

**Date: ** 10. Dezember

**Author:** Thorsten "FoX"

**Category:** Kurzgeschichte

**Characters/Pairing:** Argus Filch und einige mehr

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer: **Leider kann ich hieran nichts verdienen. Will ich auch gar nicht. Mir gehört nämlich nichts außer dem Plot. Danke, dass ich mir die Charas ausleihen durfte.

**(A/N):** Manchmal sprudelt die Idee direkt in einen funktionierenden Text. Bin ich froh, dass es endlich mal wieder passiert ist.

**************************

Ein kalter verschneiter Wintermorgen verdrängte die Dunkelheit der Nacht über dem Verbotenen Wald. Die ersten Strahlen der Sonne vielen auf die weißen Zinnen von Hogwarts. Alles schlief noch und selbst Peeves trieb auf dem Rücken liegend durch die große Halle und unbeabsichtigt wenige Zentimeter zu hoch. Die Sterne auf den Spitzen der Weihnachtsbäume wurden nicht durch einen Zusammenstoß zu Boden geworfen.

Irgendwo in den unteren Räumen drehte sich Argus Filch, der Hausmeister unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere. Selbst im Schlaf schien er zu merken, dass irgendetwas Bedeutendes vor sich ging. Schniefend schwang er seine Füße aus dem Bett und die Decke zusammengeknüllt ans Fußende.

Hustend knurrte er vor sich hin: „Hehehe, jetzt habe ich dich Peeves. Dieses Mal kann Dumbledore gar nicht anders als dich rauszuwerfen. Weihnachten! Welch ein Geschenk für mich. Nach all diesen Jahren." Ein Hustenanfall sorgte dafür, dass sein Murren nicht weitergeführt wurde. Schnell zog er sich an. Zuletzt wickelte er sich seinen orange-grün gestreiften Schal um den Hals und wollte sein Zimmer verlassen.

Sein Blick fiel auf eine Schriftrolle an der Türklinke. Schnaubend nahm er sie in die Hand, wollte sich schon aufregen, wer sich in sein Zimmer geschlichen hattte, da erkannte er seinen Namen und die Handschrift des Schulleiters:

_Lieber Argus,_

_heute habe ich eine bedeutende Aufgabe für Sie. Auf Anregung einer Gruppierung auf unserer Schule wird heute ein gesponserter Großputz im Schloss statt finden. Die Gruppe .R hat mich überzeugt die Hauselfen anzuweißen, dass diese Nacht keine Arbeiten ausgeführt werden dürfen. Alle Schüler sind verpflichtet heute das Schloss auf Hochglanz zu putzen, und das ohne den Gebrauch von Magie. Natürlich ist das ohne Ihre fachmännische Anleitung nicht zu bewältigen._

_Heute nach dem Frühstück geht es los. Ich bitte Sie nach dem Essen die Aufgaben zu benennen und die Hauslehrer werden die Aufgaben zuweisen._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Argus Filch fiel die Kinnlade auf die Brust. Er musste den Brief noch zweimal lesen, bevor er einen riesigen Luftsprung machte. Das war noch besser, als Peeves endlich loszuwerden. So beeilte er sich in die große Halle zu kommen. In der Eingangshalle standen überall Eimer, Besen und Schrubber herum. Einige Schüler gingen zur großen Halle und wunderten sich lautstark über das ganze Zeug. Einige hatten Besen bisher nur zum Fliegen gesehen oder in der Hand des Hausmeisters.

Mit freudig roten Wangen betrat Filch seinerseits die Große Halle. Alles war festlich geschmückt, Peeves schlief noch immer und war scheinbar durch nichts zu wecken. Selbst der Radau der Schüler ließ ihn nicht zucken.

Dumbledore saß am Lehrertisch und winkte den Hausmeister zu sich. Die Wintersonne ließ den Schnee auf den Weihnachtsbäumen kräftig leuchten. Und Filch musste die Augen leicht zusammen kneifen. Der Schulleiter deutete auf den Stuhl neben sich und wartete bis dieser Platz genommen hatte, dann erhob er sich und schlagartig wurde es in der Halle still. Dumbledore sprach mit seiner ruhigen Stimme: „Heute ist der letzte Tag, bevor die meisten von euch über die Weihnachtsfeiertage nach Hause zu ihren Eltern fahren. Daher haut kräftig rein und wartet nach dem Essen, ich habe noch etwas zu sagen."

Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich wieder und begann ebenfalls sein Frühstück. Alle folgten seinem Beispiel, aber es wurde viel getuschelt. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was machte Filch neben Dumbledore? Keiner wusste eine Antwort. Auch Harry, Ron, und Ginny tuschelten mit vollen Mündern. Nur Hermine schwieg und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Vor Aufregung konnte sie nichts essen. Natürlich bemerkten die Jungen nichts von dem. Sie waren zu sehr mit essen und ihren Vermutungen beschäftigt. Nur Ginny warf der Freundin immer wieder misstrauische Blicke zu. Gerade hatte sie sich durchgerungen und ihre Augen auf sie gerichtet. Aber ihre Frage: „Hermine…?", wurde von Dumbledore unterbrochen. Er war aufgestanden und sprach wieder: „Hauselfen…"

Erschrocken rutschte Ginny von Hermine weg. Sie sah ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt und erhielt aus der weiteren Rede des Schulleiters den Beweis: „...sind nicht unsere Sklaven, auch wenn viele sie so behandeln. Miss Granger hat mich daher überzeugt - und dafür danke ich ihr - dass wir alle begreifen müssen, was die Hauselfen für uns tun. Wir sollten Sie achten und ihnen helfen, wenn es uns möglich ist. Miss Granger hat daher die Gruppierung .R gegründet, den Bund für Elfen-Rechte. Um uns allen zu zeigen, wie das Leben der Hauselfen ist, hat sie mich überzeugt, heute einen Großputz in Hogwarts durchzuführen. Ihr alle werdet unter Aufsicht von Mister Filch ohne Magie das Schloss putzen. Mister Filch wird - unterstützt durch unsere Lehrer - euch Aufgaben zuweisen und ihr werdet sie erledigen. Wer gut arbeitet bekommt Punkte für sein Haus. Wer nicht mitmacht bekommt Punkte abgezoben. Auch Mister Filch darf Punkte abziehen. Und bevor ich es vergesse: Ihr dürft erst Heim, wenn das ganze Schloss geputzt ist."

Großes Meckern und Motzen setzte ein. Ron, Harry und Ginny schrien förmlich auf Hermine ein: „Und so was nennt sich Freundin" … „Du bist verrückt, total verrückt" … „Hermine wie konntest du nur".

Dumbledore hob die Hand. Noch einmal verstummten alle. „Wie ich bereits sagte, ich will kein Meckern. Daher für jeden einen Punkt Abzug, ausser für Miss Granger."

Betretenes Schweigen setzte ein. Dumbledore sagte ruhig: „Fangen wir also an. Mister Filch wir die Aufgaben nennen und die Hauslehrer werden dafür Leute bestimmen. Miss Granger wird überall helfen und von einer Aufgaben zur nächsten eilen, um mit gutem Beispiel voran zu gehen. Aber die erste Aufgabe nenne ich noch. Tische abräumen und spülen."

McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindor, war am schnellsten: „Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Longbottom, Miss Brown und Miss Patil: Das ist ihre Aufgabe. Sie können direkt anfangen. Ein Hauself wird ihnen alles zeigen, aber es ist ihm veboten zu helfen."

Neben Harry ertönte ein lautes Plopp und eine fiepsende Stimme ertönte: „Harry Potter, Sir… Dobby ist untröstlich, dass er Harry Potter nicht helfen darf. Alle Hauselfen sind empört, dass ihnen die Arbeit weg genommen wird."

„Glaub mir, Dobby," meldete sich Ron zu Wort, „das ist das letzte was wir wollen."

So begannen die Gryffindor unter dem Gejohle der Slytherins die Haustische abzuräumen und von Dobby geführt die Teller und Tassen in die Küche zu tragen. Filch stand auf und rief nacheinander: „Wischen der Eingangshalle, der Flure und der Klassenzimmer. Die Gemeinschaftsräume und die Schlafsäle müssen aufgeräumt werden. Toiletten und Baderäume gewischt und die Fugen mit Zahnbürsten gereinigt." Er hatte selten so sehr jubiliert und gefeiert. Die Schüler sahen ihn entsetzt an. Die Hauslehrer teilten umgehend die Schüler zu den Arbeiten ein. Als Draco Malfoy am heftigsten von allen protestierte, als er den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum aufräumen sollte, platze Snape der Kragen. Mit seiner gefährlich ruhigen Stimme sprach er zu ihm, wie er sonst nur zu Harry sprach: „Okay, Mister Malfoy dann werden sie sofort beginnen die Toiletten zu reinigen und ich will kein einziges Wiederwort hören. Verstanden?"

Argus Filch eilte durch die Flure und pfiff einen Schüler nach dem anderen an, nie schien er da zu sein, wenn die Schüler arbeiteten, aber sobald einer Pause machte, kam Filch schon gelaufen und zog Punkte ab. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, pfiff er leise Weihnachtslieder vor sich hin.

In der Küche schufteten die Gryffindor und schwitzten, während sie dreckige Pfannen, Töpfe und Teller wuschen. Essensreste entsorgten. Und das ständige Maulen der Hauselfen ertrugen.

„Unverschämtheit. Unsere Arbeit." Die Hauselfen waren drauf und dran die Schüler aus ihrer Küche zu werfen und nur Dobbys immer währender Mahnung: „Dumbledore hat es befohlen." War es zu verdanken, dass die Jungen und Mädchen ihren Spüldienst vollenden konnten. Aber auch von ihrer Seite war lautes Meckern und Maulen zu vernehmen. Ginny fluchte: „Mit dem Zauberstab wäre ich schon längst fertig." Dobby zupfte ihr am Ärmel: „Dobby ist sehr betrübt, aber Dobby muss Professor Dumbledore informieren, wenn in der Küche gezaubert wird." Maulend erledigten Sie ihre Arbeit. Als sie endlich fertig waren steckten sie die Köpfe zusammen: „Wir schleichen uns jetzt langsam nach draußen. Wir dürfen uns nicht erwischen lassen, sonst verdonnern sie uns zu noch mehr Arbeiten."

Argus Filch schlich bester Laune durch einen Geheimgang. Er hoffte oben die Putzkolonne beim Faulenzen zu erwischen. Womit er nicht rechnete, trat ein. Er erblickte im Geheimgang zwei Gestalten, deren Gesichter sehr nah bei einander waren. „Na wen haben wir den da?" schnarrte er, „Mister Potter und Miss Weasley."

Er nestelte an seiner Tasche herum und lächelte die beiden triumphierend an: „Heute ist mein Tag. Argus-Filch-Tag. Hier habe ich die Peitscherlaubnis vom Schulleiter."

Alles wurde dunkel. Schwärze erfühlte seine Augen und Professor Dumbledores Stimme war zu hören: „Wenn es am schönsten ist, soll man aufhören, Argus. Trotz allem, wünsche ich frohe Weihnachten."

Argus Filch schlug die Augen auf. Mrs Norris saß neben ihm im Bett und leckte an seinem Ohrläppchen. Als sie die offenen Augen sah,maunzte sie und schob ihm mit dem Kopf ein Päckchen zu. Ein Umschlag klebte drauf und der Hausmeister war so irritiert über das Päckchen, dass er zunächst den Brief lass.

_Hallo Argus,_

_ihre Katze hat sie sehr gerne. Sie hat mich so lange bedrängt bis ich das Geschenk für sie bestellt habe und es einpackte, Ich wünsche, ihnen schöne Weihnachten._

_Minerva McGonagall._

Filch lächelte seiner Katze zu und öffnete das Papier. Tränen verschleierten ihm den Blick und er den Super Saugmats Tronik-Magischen Staubsauger entdeckte.

Aber was war das? Bei dem verschwommen Blick war sich Mister Filch nicht sicher, aber hing da nicht eine Schriftrolle an der Türklinke?


	11. Törchen Nr 11

**Date:** 11. Dezember

**Author: **MJ

**Category:** Short Story

**Characters/Pairing:** Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Alicia, Oliver, Laurel

**Genre:** Romantic/Drama/Comedy

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Charaktere und Namen sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling, die Geschichte ist eine gewinnfreie Fanfiction.

**(A/N):** Den 2. Teil inkl. Showdown gibt's am 23. 

************************************

**Laurel**

Die Decke der großen Halle war grau und stürmisch as Harry und Ron am Morgen des ersten Tages zurück in Hogwarts zum Frühstück kamen. Hermione saß schon am Gryffindor Tisch, „Zaubersprüche Band 3" auf ihren Knien aufgeschlagen und ein Glas Orangensaft in der Hand.

Neben ihr saßen Fred, George und ihr Freund Lee Jordan und unterhielten sich mit Alicia Spinnett aus Harrys Quidditch-team und einem Mädchen mit sandfarbenen Haaren. Oliver Wood, Hüter und Quidditch-Captain, war auf seine Ellenbogen gestützt und hörte ihr mit halbem Ohr zu, während er einen großen Löffel Marmelade auf seinem Toast verteilte.

Als Harry sich setzte rief er quer über den Tisch „Hey Harry, da bist du ja, Quidditch morgen Abend um 7, und sei pünktlich, wir haben viel…"

„- viel Arbeit" sagten Fred. „Oliver, wir wissen es"

„Episch, bahnbrechend" sagte George und schwang seinen Toast mit einer dramatischen Geste durch die Luft.

„Cheers" sagte das Mädchen mit dem sandfarbenen Haar und hob ihre Tasse als würde sie auf eine große Rede anstoßen, behielt ihren Blick dabei aber auf der aufgerollten Zeitung vor ihr auf dem Tisch.

Oliver verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich wieder seinem Toast zu.

Harry hatte kaum seinen Kürbissaft eingeschenkt als Hermione anfing neben ihm ihre Bücher wieder einzupacken.

„Komm, wir sollten langsam los, Kräuterkunde mit den Hufflepuffs" sagte Ron mit einem Blick auf seinen neuen Stundenplan.

„Ich hab noch nichtmal angefangen" sagte Harry irritiert und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war in der Tat fast Zeit für die erste Stunde.

„Du bist auch wirklich spät dran Harry!" sagte Hermione in fast vorwurfsvollem Ton.

Missmutig packte Harry seine Tasche und folgte den beiden hinaus über die Gemüsebeete.

Sein Blick fiel auf das neblige Quidditch-Feld. „Ich hoffe nur Olivers Laune ist bis morgen besser" gähnte er.

„Oh bitte" lachte Ron „Er muss doch wissen was kommt, wenn er seine Reden vor Fred, George, Lee und Laurel zum Besten gibt"

Harry blickte ihn für einen Moment verständnislos an. „Laurel? Das Mädchen vom Frühstück? Du kennst sie?"

„Oh ja" sagte Ron „Laurel Finnley, sie ist im selben Jahr wie Fred und George, ihr Bruder war mit Charlie in der Schule, sie war hin und wieder auf Besuch als ich ungefähr 7 war, ich glaub ihr Vater arbeitet auch im Ministerium" Er kniff die Augen zusammen als würde er sich angestrengt erinnern. „Ich sags dir, Fred und George sind anstrengend, aber zu dritt sind sie noch viel schlimmer, ich hab mich damals einen halben Sommer lang im Schrank versteckt"

Harry verkniff sich das Lachen schaute stattdessen auf den Boden. „Jetzt wo du's sagst" murmelte Ron „Wood ist in seinem letzten Jahr oder?"

„Ja?"

„Dann muss er Laurels Bruder als Captain gehabt haben. Ich glaub, Charlie hat mir mal erzählt er wäre nach ihm zum Captain gemacht worden."

„Captain?" fragte Harry und starrte Ron erstaunt an.

„Ja, ich glaub schon, er war angeblich wirklich gut, er und Charlie hätten beide für England spielen sollen, aber Charlie ist ja in Rumänien, du weißt ja..."

„Und Laurel's Bruder, hat er für England gespielt?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Keine Ahnung" sagte Ron und zuckte die Schultern. „Falls ja, dann tut er es jetzt zumindest nicht mehr"

„Hm" Harry dachte an Laurel, beim Frühstück hatte sie neben Fred, George, Alicia und Wood gesessen, alles Mitglieder im Gryffindor Quidditch-Team, und Lee Jordan kommentierte immerhin.

„Ich wunder mich ohnehin" sagte Ron plötzlich „Als wir noch klein waren, war die einzig ruhige Zeit, die ich je hatte wenn sie zu Besuch war, war wenn Fred, George, Laurel und Charlie im Garten Quidditch gespielt haben. Charlie hat immer gesagt sie hätte großes Talent. Komisch, dass sie nicht bei euch im Team ist oder?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, beworben hat sie sich jedenfalls nie"

Die Gewächshäuser tauchten vor ihnen auf und beendeten damit ihr Gespräch.

Die nervenaufreibende Arbeit und Kräuterkunde und ein nicht besserer Nachmittag vertrieben Laurel aus Harrys Gedanken, als er jedoch am nächsten Tag nach dem Training zur Schule zurück schlenderte, seinen Nimbus2000 auf der Schulter sah er Wood mit ihr zusammen ein Stück vor ihm den Hügel hinaufgehen. Fred und George holten Harry ein.

„Gutes Training" sagte Fred.

„Sag das Oliver, ich glaub wenn er sich weiter so aufregt wird er das Endspiel gar nicht mehr erleben" sagte George.

„Er will eben unbedingt gewinnen, es ist sein letztes Jahr als Quidditch Captain" sagte Harry.

„Das" sagte George bitter „Ist noch lange kein Grund"

Fred schaute Wood nach und schmunzelte. „Schau dir die beiden an, sind sie nicht süß, wenn du mich fragst sollte er hier ein bisschen was von der Courage anwenden die er uns beim Training immer einreden will, meinst du nicht?" Er schüttelte den Kopf in gespielter Anteilnahme. „Immerhin ist es doch sein letztes Jahr"

George lachte.

Harry warf einen Blick nach vorne auf Wood und Laurel. „Laurel?" fragte er erstaunt.

Er hatte sich nie Gedanken gemacht wer Wood's Freunde ausserhalb des Teams waren, mit wem er seine Freizeit verbrachte, Wood hatte für ihn bis jetzt nur innerhalb der Spielfeldbegrenzungen existiert. Leicht erstaunt über die Erkenntnis wandte er sich wieder Fred und George zu.

„Naja" sagte Fred und zwinkerte „ganz schön schwere Frage, am liebsten würden wir ihm ja einen Schubs geben aber so wie er sich zur Zeit benimmt könnte der Schubs dann doch einiges fester sein als wir ursprünglich vorhatten"

Harry lachte als ihm plötzlich sein Gespräch mit Ron wieder einfiel.

„Ron sagt, Laurel sei ziemlich gut im Fliegen, wieso hat sie sich nie fürs Team beworben?" fragte er Fred und George.

Fred verstummte und schaute einen Moment lang aus als würde er nach einer Antwort suchen.

„Sie fliegt ganz gut" sagte George knapp.

„Ja" meinte Fred gezwungen beiläufig „Aber Quidditch ist nicht für jeden Harry, nicht jeder der als Kind einen Besen hatte spielt in der Schulmannschaft" er betonte die letzten Wörter als hätte Harry eine besonders einfältige Frage gestellt.

„Ahm" begann Harry

„Ausserdem haben wir schon 7 Mitglieder oder?" sagte George schnell.

„Ja, also geh nicht auf Talentsuche" sagte Fred und die beiden liefen voraus zur großen Eingangstür und ließen Harry etwas verdattert auf der Wiese stehen.

Harry beobachtete Wood und Laurel wie sie die Treppe zum Tor hinaufstiegen und fragte sich wieso Fred und George so merkwürdig reagiert hatten.

Ron hatte gesagt Laurel und die Zwillinge wären gute Freunde,…

Geistesabwesend sah er Wood zu wie er Laurel die Türe aufhielt und dachte an das was Fred gesagt hatte. Wood machte in Laurels Nähe tatsächlich einen völlig anderen Eindruck, er wirkte weniger festgefahren, fast normal. Harry schmunzelte. Wenn irgendjemand diese Wirkung auf Wood hatte, fand Harry, sollten die beiden möglichst viel Zeit zusammen verbringen alleine schon um die allgemeine Stimmung im Quidditch Team zu verbessern.

Wenn Fred recht hatte mit seiner Anspielung, konnte Harry nur hoffen, dass Wood irgendwo doch noch den erforderlichen Mut finden würde. Mit einem Anflug von Mitgefühl durchquerte er die Eingangshalle und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Der Herbst verging mit stürmischem Wetter und Harry war froh als er am letzten Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien erwachte und das ganze Schulgelände in weißen, wattigen Schnee gepackt war. Das ganze Schloss war bereits festlich dekoriert worden, in den Gängen sangen die Rüstungen sehr lückenhaft ihre Weihnachtslieder und in den Kaminen loderten große, wärmende Feuer. Als er die Treppe hinunter stieg sah er Laurel in der Eingangshalle stehen. Er überlegte einen Moment lang ob er sie vielleicht ansprechen sollte, als Wood hinter ihm die Treppe herunter kam. „Hey Harry" sagt er im Vorbeigehen. „Quidditchtraining heute Abend. Katie, Angelina und ich fahren über die Ferien nach Hause, letzte Gelegenheit den Slytherins einen Schritt voraus zu sein."

Harry wollte antworten doch Wood war bereits an ihm vorbei und am Fuß der Treppe. Harry schlendert Richtung Frühstück hinter Laurel und Wood her, als Fred und George ihnen aus der großen Halle entgegen kamen. Gerade als sie drohten zu fünft den Durchgang zu blockieren gab es einen lauten Knall und Laurels Tasche riss am Träger durch. Bücher, Federn und Pergament fielen zu Boden und ein Tintenfass rollte zu Georges Füßen.

Laurel fluchte leise und begann ihre Bücher einzusammeln, Wood bückte sich, um ihr zu helfen, Fred und George aber standen da mit einem Gesichtsausdruck als müssten sie den Gewinner bei einer Preisverleihung küren.

„Was für ein Pech, und gerade hier" sagte George mit einem Versuch mitfühlend zu klingen was ihm so gar nicht gelang.

Laurel hob den kopf, ein rotes Zaubertränke-Buch in der Hand und schaute ihn forschend an.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

Wood war mittlerweile aufgestanden, die Arme voller Pergamentrollen.

„Naja" meine Fred und blickte nach oben zu einem grünen Mistelzweig der unschuldig im Durchgang zur großen Halle hing. „Mühsame Zeit, Weihnachten, voller Ablenkungen und Hindernisse"

Laurels Wangen liefen leicht rosa an. „Ahm?" sagte sie und hob die Augenbrauen.

Wood stand im Türrahmen als hoffte er, niemand könnte ihn sehen.

„Unter einem Mistelzweig stehen und einfach weiterzugehen bringt Unglück" sagte George mit einem Tonfall als würde er aus einem Gesetzbuch vorlesen.

Laurel lachte und ordnete die Bücher in ihren Armen. „Du klingst wie ein dreizehnjähriges Mädchen" sagte sie zu George und machte Anstalten zu gehen, blieb jedoch stehen als wäre sie gegen eine unsichtbare Wand gelaufen.

„Ja richtig" seufzte Fred mit falschem Erstaunen.

„Es bringt nicht nur Unglück, es geht ja gar nicht"

Hinter ihm hatte sich mittlerweile ein kleiner Stau von Schülern gebildet die aus der großen Halle drängten.

„Das is nicht euer Ernst" sagte Laurel halb amüsiert, halb mit einem Anflug von Panik.

„Nicht unsere Regeln" sagte Fred. „Also ich würde ja empfehlen, du und Oliver beeilt euch bevor wir niedergetrampelt werden."

Bei diesen Worten lief Laurel so rot an wie ihr Zaubertränke-Buch.

„Immerhin…" sagte Fred als würde er das Offensichtliche erklären „Harry hat damit ja wirklich nichts zu tun und wir beide also… wir wären ja geschmeichelt aber wir kennen uns wirklich schon zu lange" Harry hatte den Eindruck Fred konnte sich das Lachen kaum noch verkneifen.

Laurel starrte ihn für einen Moment mit funkelnden Augen an, dann zuckte sie die Schultern und drückte George ihre Bücher in die Hand. „Da kann man nichts machen"

Sie drehte sich zu Wood , legte ihm die Hände um den Hals und küsste ihn.

Aus der Menge hinter der unsichtbaren Barriere kamen vereinzelte Pfiffe und Gejohle und Harry, der sich nicht ganz sicher wie er sich verhalten sollte starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Wood hingegen ließ die Pergamentrollen fallen, legte seine Arme um Laurels Hüfte und drückte sie fest an sich. Mehrere Minuten schienen zu vergehen bis George schließlich auf Harrys Fuß trat um der Menge auszuweichen die sich jetzt durch die Tür schob.

Wood ließ Laurel los und schaute sich leicht verwirrt um, als wüsste er nicht wo er war und warum, dann lief er rot an und schaute schnell in die andere Richtung.

„Gute Arbeit" sagte Fred als hätte Wood gerade einen eingestürzten Tunnel freigeschaufelt.

„Ahm" stammelte Laurel.

„Frühstück" rief Wood und begann die Pergamentrollen einzusammeln.

„Ah, ja!" sagte Laurel und kniete sich hin um Wood zu helfen. Sie sahen sich an, sagten einen Moment gar nichts, dann stand Laurel auf und drehte sich zu George um, der ihr grinsend ihre Bücher entgegen hielt. „Da gibt's nichts zu grinsen" sagte sie. Harry fand sie sah verlegen aus doch als Wood vor ihr in die Große Halle ging zwinkerte sie Fred und George zu und verschwand nach ihm durch den Durchgang.

„Diese zwei" sagte Fred kopfschüttelnd und lachte.

„Was wären sie nur ohne uns" sagte George.

Harry sah die beiden an.

„Knallfrösche, funktionieren immer wieder" sagte Fred zwinkernd.

Und eben so schnell wie Laurel und Wood verschwanden die beiden in die andere Richtung.

Harry blieb stehen bis er von einer Menge hungriger Schüler in die große Halle geschoben wurde. Laurels Tintenfass rollte vergessen zwischen vielen Paar Füßen über den Boden.

Quidditch Training am Abend war eine sehr unterhaltsame Angelegenheit. Wood, immer noch leicht durcheinander kommandierte nur halb so viel wie sonst und gratulierte Fred geistesabwesend als dieser mit seinem Schläger statt einem Klatscher Georges Kopf traf.

„Wenn er so bleibt, damit kann ich leben" schmunzelte Fred, als er an Harry vorbei flog um George wieder auf seinen Besen zu helfen.

„Also, denkst du es hat was gebracht?" fragte Harry, als sie wenige Momente später landeten und sich auf den Weg zu den Umkleidekabinen machten.

„Naja, es war zwar ein Mistelzweig aber du hast ja gesehen wie es ist, das musste ihnen ja früher oder später auch klar werden"

„Ja Oliver ist ein bisschen langsam manchmal",meinte George und rieb sich den Kopf wo Fred ihn getroffen hatte.

Alicia Spinnet holte sie ein. „Hey, ich hab von eurer Türblockade gehört" Sie zwinkerte.

„UNSERE Türblockade?" Fred tat entrüstet. „Das will ich ja mal stark von mir weisen"

„Wir haben lediglich nachgeholfen" ergänzte George.

„Wie auch immer" gab sich Alicia geschlagen „So ein Training wie heute könnte ich öfter gebrauchen"

Harry grinste.

„Ich hoffe wirklich Oliver gibt sich mal Mühe, die beiden wären wirklich ein tolles Paar"

„Ja" sagte George mit einem sarkastischen Lachen „Der Fanatiker und die Regelbrecherin"

„Ich meine ja nur…vielleicht hilfts." und sie warf Fred und George einen kurzen Blick zu.

Harry sah verwirrt von den Zwillingen zu Alicia.

„Vielleicht" sagte Fred.

Sie zogen sich schweigend um und nach wenigen Minuten verließen Fred und George die Umkleide und machten sich auf den Weg zur Schule.

Harry und Alicia waren als letzte übrig. „Was hast du vorhin gemeint?" fragte Harry und schnürte seine Turnschuhe zu. „Mit Vielleicht hilfts"

Alicia sah ihn verwundert an, dann wurde ihr Blick traurig und unsicher.

„Ich hab nur gedacht" sagte sie vorsichtig „Vielleicht kommt sie dann auch mal wieder um sich ein Spiel anzuschauen"

Harry sah sie verdutzt an. „Sie schaut sich keine Spiele an? Die ganze Schule is doch bei den Spielen dabei"

„Es zwingt sie ja niemand" sagte Alicia und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sie schwiegen kurz. „Warum spielt sie nicht?" fragte Harry.

Alicia sah aus als hätte sie mit der Frage nicht gerechnet.

„Harry, das ist eine lange Geschichte, ich bin nicht sicher ob ich dir das erzählen sollte" sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Fred und George haben schon so komisch reagiert" sagte Harry.

Alicia lächelte. „Die Beiden, sie haben sich zu Beschützern ernannt, wenn es um Laurel geht. Sie kennen sie schon ewig, die drei haben doch einen eigenen Aktenschrank in Filchs Büro…" sie verstummte „Fred und George wissen genau was war"

Harry sah sie hartnäckig an. „Mein Freund Ron hat gesagt Laurels Bruder spielt wirklich gut…" begann er.

„- spielte!" korrigierte Alicia leise.

Harry starrte sie an. Sie seufzte und schaute sich um, um zu sehen ob niemand mehr da war, dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Harry um.

„Ihr Bruder, Leander Finnley, er war vor 6 Jahren Quidditch Captain hier, ein Jahr bevor Fred, George, Lee, Laurel und ich nach Hogwarts kamen. Er hat Oliver damals als Hüter ins Team geholt." Sie schaute kurz geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster.

„Laurel und ihr Bruder standen sich sehr nah, beide unglaubliche Quidditch Spieler. Leander hätte für England spielen können." Sie seufzte wieder und sah Harry traurig an.

„Im Jahr nachdem er hier fertig war kamen wir an die Schule, Laurel hat sich in unserem ersten Jahr als Jägerin beworben."

„Wood hat mir gesagt ich wäre der jüngste Spieler seit hundert Jahren" unterbrach Harry sie verdutzt.

„Naja" sagte Alicia mit einem müden Lächeln „Ihr Geburtstag ist im Mai"

„Oh"

„Jedenfalls…Wood war damals auch neu im Team, seither sind die beiden Freunde… und seit 2 Jahren tun sie so als wären sie Freunde obwohl sie verrückt nacheinander sind" sie grinste, aber dann wurde ihr Gesicht wieder ernst.

„Leander war damals tatsächlich in der Englischen Nationalmannschaft… Laurel hat sich jedes Spiel angesehen" sie lächelte besonnen.

„Wir waren uns sicher, dass wir den Pokal in diesem Jahr holen"

„Was ist passiert" fragte Harry.

„Es gab einen Unfall… Laurel's Bruder wurde von einem Klatscher getroffen und ist aus zehn Metern von seinem Besen gefallen"

Harry starrte sie an, nicht sicher was er sagen sollte.

„Alle dachten er wäre tot…"

„Dann lebt er noch" fragte Harry erleichtert.

„Er kann sich an nichts erinnern. Nicht an Hogwarts, nicht an seine Eltern,… nicht an Laurel. Er ist in St. Mungos…" sie starrte den Boden an. Harry sah sie entsetzt an.

„Er…"

„Es heißt er kann wieder gesund werden" sagte Alicia „Aber niemand kann sagen wann. Laurel hat am Tag danach das Team verlassen und seither keinen Fuß mehr aufs Spielfeld gesetzt oder einen Besen bestiegen. Sie will nicht zusehen, sie hat ihren Bruder damals abstürzen sehen und sie will nicht zusehen wie ihren Freunden etwas passiert. Sie kommt auch nicht zu den Trainingseinheiten… sie holt Oliver hin und wieder ab""

Harry schwieg. Er erinnerte sich wie Fred und George reagiert hatten als er sie nach Laurel gefragt hatte. Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn. Fred und George wollten verhindern, dass jemand Laurel darauf ansprach.

„Oliver hat versucht ihr Mut zu machen aber es hat keinen Sinn…es ist nur… Laurel liebt es zu fliegen, eigentlich liebt sie es… und ich weiß es fehlt ihr. Fred und George wissen das und Oliver weiß das sowieso,…" sie schmunzelte. „Weißt du, jedes mal nach einem Spiel setzt er sich zu ihr und erzählt ihr genau was passiert ist, jeden Pass und jedes Tor. Er meint man merkt ihr an wie sehr sie selber wieder fliegen will, aber es reicht ihm auch wenn sie ihm gerne zuhört. Sie erzählt ihrem Bruder oft von unseren Spielen wenn sie ihn besucht" sie schwieg. „Wie auch immer… das ist es, deswegen spielt sie nicht, schade aber so ist es und ich kann das auch verstehen"

„Sicher" antwortete Harry hastig. Als er dann am Weg hinauf zum Schloss war überlegte er, ob er jemals aufhören könnte zu spielen? Fliegen war ihm so wichtig… dann wiederum, was wenn Ron oder Hermione einen Unfall hätten und sich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern könnten… Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Er konnte verstehen warum Fred und George Laurel von all dem fern halten wollten aber er dachte auch an das, was Alicia gesagt hatte: „Laurel liebt es zu fliegen"

Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf er auf Fred und George die in einer Ecke Filibusters Nasszündenden Feuerwerks-Sprengstoff an einen Salamader verfütterten. Ron und Hermione saßen einen Tisch weiter und warfen neugierige Blick hinüber.

„Hey wo warst du denn so lange?" fragte Ron und sah auf die Uhr.

„Umkleidekabine" murmelte Harry. „Ich hab mit Alicia geredet über…" Er brach ab, Fred und George hatten von ihrem Salamander aufgeblickt und sahen ihn nun forschend an. „Über Laurels Bruder" sagte er leise.

„Laurels Bruder?" sagte Ron laut. Harry sah ihn irritiert an.

„Was weißt du über Leander?" fragte Fred ernst.

„Was mit ihm passiert ist, warum Laurel nicht mehr spielt…" Harry vermied es Fred oder George direkt anzusehen und starrte stattdessen auf seine Füße.

„Alicia hat's dir erzählt?" fragte George.

„Es ist meine Schuld" sagte Harry schnell „Ich habe sie ausgefragt"

Freds Gesicht sah traurig aus. „Bitte frag Laurel nicht danach. Wir sind für sie da, und es wird auch besser…"

„Ja?" fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Ja" sagte George und lachte leise „Nach der Trainingseinheit vor drei Wochen hat sie uns geholfen den Besenschrank aufzuräumen und hat deinen Nimbus gefunden."

Fred grinste müde „Sie hat mich gefragt ob ich mal damit geflogen wäre,… wie es sich anfühlt"

„Sie will gerne wieder fliegen" sagte Fred „Sie braucht nur Zeit"

„Oder einen guten Grund." Sagte George.

Ein solcher Grund kam wenig später am ersten Tag des neuen Jahres. Katie Bell kam von zuhause mit der Nachricht, dass ihre Mutter krank war und sie sich um ihre kleine Schwester kümmern musste und deshalb, so leid es ihr tat, nicht beim nächsten Spiel würde mitspielen können.

Wood war darüber erschüttert und ging im Umkleideraum auf und ab, während Katie sich immer und immer wieder entschuldigte aber darauf bestand, dass Wood überreagierte.

„Es gibt genug Leute an dieser Schule die gerne Jäger spielen würden, ihr habt auch noch genug Zeit um jemanden kurzfristig anzutrainieren. Oliver hör doch mal auf. Du machst ja einen Graben in den Boden wenn du länger auf und ab gehst"

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schoss sah Harry Laurel die neben dem Spielfeld auf einem der Geländer saß, um ihre Freunde abzuholen. Sie schaute sich um und ließ den Blick über die Torringe und die Tribüne schweifen. Harry fand sie sah wehmütig aus.

Er blieb nicht in ihrer Nähe, er wollte Wood aus dem Weg gehen und außerdem dachte er es wäre sicher besser die beiden in Ruhe zu lassen. Von weitem konnte er sehen wie Wood mit Laurel sprach und Laurel ihn ansah und dann auf den Horizont starrte. Wood, der selbst nicht genau zu wissen schien wo er hinschauen sollte, beobachtete seine eigenen Füße die unruhig auf dem Boden hin und her rutschten.

Eine Woche später wurde die Suche nach einem neuen Jäger zu einem dringenden Problem.

Das Spiel gegen Slytherin rückte näher und Wood hatte noch immer niemanden gefunden, um Katie zu ersetzten.

„Er sucht nicht wirklich" sagte George verbissen zu Harry, als er sich mit Fred neben ihn, Ron und Hermione zum Frühstück setzte.

Harry schaute den Gryffindor Tisch entlang und sah Wood am unteren Ende neben Laurel sitzen und in seinem Müsli stochern.

Am Abend saßen Harry, Ron und Hermione zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum und brüteten über ihren Aufsätzen für Prof. Sinistra als Fred und George durch das Portraitloch stolperten und mit großen Schritten den Gemeinschaftraum durchquerten und vor dem großen Fenster stehenblieben.

„Was ist denn mit euch los" fragte Ron irritiert, als er versuchte einen großen Tintenfleck auf seinem Aufsatz auszubessern.

„Laurel" sagte Fred.

„Oliver hat es geschafft sie auf einen Besen zu kriegen"

„Wie?" fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Er hat einen von den Nimbus 2001 aus dem Slytherin Besenschrank geborgt" sagte George mit Betonung auf dem letzten Wort.

„Geborgt?" fragte Ron skeptisch. „Die Slytherins lassen euch ihre Besen borgen?"

„Borgen is ein dehnbarer Begriff kleiner Bruder" erklärte Fred in einem selbstverständlichen Tonfall.

Ron verzog das Gesicht, Harry aber war aufgestanden und zu Fred und George ans Fenster getreten.

„Wahnsinn, dass sie wieder fliegen will" sagte er und schaute über die Gewächshäuser zum Quidditchfeld.

„Mist, zu weit weg" sagte George, der wie Harry mit angestrengten Augen in die Ferne schaute.

„Versucht ihr sie auszuspionieren?" fragte Hermione irritiert.

„Unsinn", wehrte Fred ab, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Wir waren dabei. Was denkst du wie Oliver den Besen beschafft hat? Alleine bestimmt nicht." sagte George.

„Wir wollen nur schauen ob sie noch immer draußen sind…"

„Wirklich" schnaubte Hermione „Was immer sie machen, geht euch gar nichts an"

„Was wir wo machen?" fragte eine amüsierte Stimme vom Portraitloch. Laurel war gerade hereingeklettert, dich gefolgt von Wood. Beide hatten rote Wangen von der Kälte.

Laurel setzte sich neben Fred und George. Die beiden sahen aus, als wüssten sie nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Warum jetzt?" fragte Harry bevor er sich halten konnte.

Laurel sah ihn an, dann lächelte sie. „Ich hab meinem Bruder geschrieben und ihm von dem kommenden Spiel gegen Slytherin erzählt. Wir schreiben uns oft" fügte sie mit einem Blick auf Harrys Gesichtsausdruck hinzu. „Ich weiß du kennst seine Geschichte" Harry sah betreten zu Boden. „Dass er sich an mich nicht erinnern kann wie ich früher war heißt nicht dass er mich nicht gern hat wie er mich jetzt kennt" sagte Laurel.

Hermione lächelte sie unsicher an.

„Er hat mir geschrieben er wüsste gerne wie es sich anfühlt auf so einem neuen Besen zu fliegen" Laurel lächelte verlegen.

„Also dachte ich, ich versuch's eben zu beschreiben."

Zwei Tage später war Wood trotz des Erfolgserlebnisses mit Laurel kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Er hatte immer noch niemanden gefunden, der so kurzfristig für Katie einspringen wollte.

„Aber wir können nicht absagen, wir können nicht verlieren" sagte er zum fünften mal als er im Umkleideraum vor seiner Mannschaft auf und ab ging.

„Das wissen wir Oliver" sagte Fred zähneknirschend.

Es klopfte an der Tür. „Was?" schnaubte Wood.

„Ahm" Laurel steckte den Kopf zur Tür hinein. „Ich wollte nur.."

„Laurel?" Wood blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen und starrte fragend richtung Tür.

„Ich wollte fragen ob ihr schon jemanden habt, um Katie zu ersetzten während sie sich um ihre Schwester kümmert" sagte sie mit sichtlich viel Überwindung.

„Nein" sagte Wood düster.

„Dann.." sie zögerte kurz „Lässt du mich vielleicht?"

Wood sah aus als hätte ihm jemand mit dem Treiber Schlagholz eins übergezogen.

„Du… willst in einer Woche spielen?"

„Ja?" fragte sie leicht unsicher.

Aber bevor sie genauer erklären konnte wieso, hatte Wood mit ein paar großen Schritten den Raum durchquert und Laurel geküsst.

Fred und George starrten und konnten sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Du rettest mir das Leben" sagte Wood, als er sie schließlich losgelassen hatte.

„Na los, alle ab ins Bett, morgen ist viel zu tun!" rief er seinem Team zu und mit diesen Worten verließ er das Quidditchfeld richtung Schloss. Laurel blieb etwas fassungslos in der Tür stehen, dann schaute sie ihm mit einem traurigen Lächeln nach und murmelte „Jederzeit".

To be continued...


	12. Törchen Nr 12

**Date:** 12. Dezember

**Author:** fire_and_icicle

**Category:** Short Story

**Characters/Pairing:** Cho/Cedric

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nur die Handlung.

*****************************

**I Do Remember **

Es war der 12.12.2008. Cho stand vom Schreibtisch auf und ging zum Fenster. Sie schaute hinaus: Der Wetterbericht hatte zwar Schnee vorausgesagt, aber davon war nichts zu sehen. Nur Regen, Pfützen, die kalte Straße. Kalt war es auch hier im Zimmer.

„Cho, wir müssen jetzt wirklich los."

„Ja, ich komm gleich."

Schon zum fünften Mal hatte sie ihren Mann von unten rufen hören, zum fünften Mal hatte sie die gleiche Antwort gegeben. Wenn sie rechtzeitig zum Abendessen bei seinen Eltern ankommen wollten, musste mittlerweile ein Wunder geschehen. Oder Zauberei.

Cho lächelte.

Sie nahm ihre Handtasche und ging nach unten.

Auf dem Schreibtisch lag noch immer das kleine Stück Pergament, das sie vorhin ganz tief aus ihrem alten Hogwarts-Koffer hervorgeholt hatte. Darauf stand:

„Cho –

willst du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen?

Bis später.

Cedric"


	13. Törchen Nr 13

**Date:** 13. Dezember

**Author:** (Akuma no) Amy

**Category:** Short Story, Song Fic

**Characters/Pairing:** Draco Malfoy / Blaise Zabini

**Genre:** romance, fluff, sad

**Rating:** P-13, maybe?

**Disclaimer: **Leider, leider bin ich immer noch nicht J.K. und so mache ich auch keinerlei Geld hiermit. Achja, und Warner Bros. gehört mir auch nicht! Mist aber auch. Und der Song „Be mine Tonight" gehört leider auch nicht mir, sondern Blackmore's Night.

**(A/N): **Ja… eigentlich war ja etwas ganz anders geplant, doch dann hüpfte diese Idee in meinen Kopf und hat mir keine Ruhe mehr gelassen bis ich mich einverstanden erklärt habe sie zu schreiben. Das ganze geriet auch etwas außer Kontrolle, aber ich hoffe ihr habt trotzdem euren Spaß beim lesen.

Ich widme dieses Törchen der lieben Gilly, denn die Idee/Inspiration/Hintergrundgeschichte stammt natürlich aus dem Rollenspiel, das wir vor Jahren einmal mit den zweien spielten. Damals fanden wir „Be mine tonight" so passend für die Sehnsucht Dracos nach Blaise, der sich aber doch zurückhält, aus Rücksicht auf seinen besten Freund… noch heute denke ich immer an die zwei, wenn ich das Lied höre.

*******************************

_**Be mine tonight…..**_

Gemütlich lümmelte der Silberblonde - mehr als er saß - auf dem großen, weichen Polstersessel, ein stilles Lächeln auf seinen Lippen liegend. Die Weihnachtsferien hatten begonnen, die meisten Schüler waren auch schon nachhause zu ihren Eltern gefahren und so war es wunderbar still und friedlich in den Kerkern.

„Du bist besser als das teuerste Kissen.." murmelte sein Freund, der es sich mit dem Kopf auf seinen Schoß bequem gemacht hatte, ungeachtete der Tatsache dass so seine Füße von dem Sessel hingen – der war zwar groß, aber doch nicht so groß das eine Person darauf sitzen und eine zweite sich dazulegen konnte.

„Ja, ich kann nämlich noch viel mehr als bloß weich und gemütlich sein." konterte Draco amüsiert, was auch den Schwarzhaarigen grinsen ließ. Keck, aber dabei doch auch sehr sanft, strichen seine langen, feingliedrigen Finger durch das weiche Haar des Jungen unter ihm, bis sie an dessen Wange angelangten und in einer zärtlichen Geste auf dieser liegenblieben.

„Weißt du noch…" begann jetzt Blaise, blinzelte leicht aus seinen honigbraunen Augen zu ihm hinauf. „Als wir zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts gefahren sind als Erstklässler, mit dem Hogwartsexpress..?" Ein leichtes Nicken Dracos bestätigte dies. "Mir war schlecht geworden… von all dem Naschkram, den ich von der Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen gekauft habe und dann in mich hineingestopft habe. Ich weiß noch, du hast gelacht und gemeint du hättest ja gleich gesagt ich soll nicht so gierig alles auf einmal essen, aber trotzdem hast du dich nicht über mich lustig gemacht… und gemeint ich solle mich hinlegen.. und weil nicht genug Platz auf der Sitzbank im Abteil war hast du mich meinen Kopf in deinen Schoß legen lassen.."

_We´ll travel through all our memorie__s,_

_In our own little space in __time,_

Blaise konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie übel er sich gefühlt hatte und an die Angst, Angst wie sie nur ein gerade erst eingeschulter Zauberschüler empfinden konnte, der befürchtete sich eben vor Draco Malfoy blamiert zu haben. Dem Sohn der Malfoy-Familie, von dem ihm sein Vater schon gewarnt hatte, dass er sich ja nicht schlecht mit ihm stellen sollte.. waren die Malfoys doch angesehene Zauberer und Reinblüter noch dazu. Aber Draco hatte ganz anders reagiert als es der junge Blaise erwartete.

„An diesem Tag bist du mein bester Freund geworden.." flüsterte der Silberblonde, lächelte in Erinnerung an ihr erstes Zusammentreffen. Seit damals waren sie immer zusammengewesen, unzertrennlich, ein eingeschworenes Gespann.

_You´ve always been mine…_

Auch Draco erinnerte sich zurück, an ihr erstes Schuljahr. An das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen, als er ihm feierlich verkündet hatte „Du bist jetzt mein Freund, okay? Mein bester." Und Blaise hatte nur gestrahlt und genickt und dann erst Ja gesagt, bevor sie beide in Lachen ausgebrochen waren. In dieser Zeit waren sie so unschuldig gewesen, so fröhlich und unbeschwert. Oft hatten sie sich einfach so umarmt. Na klar, sie waren jetzt große Jungs, die auf die Zaubererschule gingen und lernten wie es richtig geht, aber trotzdem fehlten ihnen manchmal ihre Mamas, doch das war nicht so schlimm, wenn der andere da war und genau wusste wie sich das anfühlt.

_Through the years,_

Die Jahre verstrichen und sie wurden älter, aber doch konnte nichts die beiden trennen. Malfoy und Zabini. Der eiskalte Prinz von Slytherin und sein engster Vertrauter, sagten auch manche, aber sie lachten nur darüber. Ganz so, wie damals in der ersten Klasse. Sollten sie doch reden – und irgendwie passte es ja auch. Es war was die anderen sahen, denn warum sich die Mühe machen ihnen sein richtiges Gesicht zu zeigen? Draco jedenfalls legte es nicht oft darauf an. Er wusste, dass er geliebt und geschätzt wurde, von den Menschen, auf die es ihm ankam. Auch von Blaise..

_I feel your love beside me__…_

Nur er allein wusste, dass die kühle, ja fast kalte Maske, die Draco fast täglich aufsetzte nicht einfach nur von Arroganz oder Desinteresse sprach, sondern viel mehr, dass er sich ihrer bediente um seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen. Er wusste, dass der junge Malfoy hohe Erwartungen an sich selbst stellte und auch oft glaubte, dass diese auch von anderen an ihn gestellt wurden – von seinen Eltern, seinem Umfeld.. und dass er manchmal schwer mit sich zu kämpfen hatte, so zu sein wie er dachte sein zu müssen.

Das manchmal in der Nacht, wenn sie alleine im Schlafsaal waren, diese Eismaske zerbrach, zerschmolzen von heißen Tränen die über seine Wangen liefen, Tränen die nur Blaise alleine sehen durfte. Die nur er sanft von seiner Wange streichen durfte, mit den geflüsterten Worten das alles wieder gut werden würde begleitet. Und nur bei ihm klangen die Worte irgendwie ehrlich für Draco…

Bei ihm konnte der Silberblonde sich fallen lassen, und so teilten sie nicht nur ihre dunkelsten Momente miteinander, sondern auch die am hellsten strahlenden. Ehrliches, echtes Lachen war dann zu hören und die Wärme durchströmte sie förmlich, gleich einer warmen Tasse Kakao an einem Wintertag getrunken, so glücklich war die Zeit der beiden Freunde miteinander.

_Through the laughter and the tears,  
You´ve conquered all my fears..._

Blaise hatte befürchtet, Draco Malfoy würde ihm das Leben in Hogwarts zur Hölle machen, nachdem was sein Vater ihm vor der Einschulung erzählt hatte. Draco wiederum hatte gedacht, Zabini wäre nur einer von vielen, einer wie alle anderen. Doch sie hatten sich beide getäuscht, waren beste Freunde geworden.

Das Beste was ihnen jemals passieren konnte, erlebten sie doch zusammen die tollste, turbulenteste und lustigste Zeit überhaupt an Hogwarts. Gemeinsam amüsierten sie sich über die Gryffindors, zogen andere Schüler auf, lästerten über Pansy Parkinson wenn diese sich mal wieder an Draco ranmachte, verzauberten die Weihnachtsstrümpfe anderer Schüler, überstanden auch die langweiligsten Stunden Geschichte der Zauberei bei dem Geisterprofessor, teilten all ihre Geheimnisse miteinander, schlichen gemeinsam zum ersten Mal heimlich nach Hogsmead um im Honigtopf Süßigkeiten zu kaufen… kurz um sie taten alles, was beste Freunde in der Pubertät so alles anstellen und sie hatten einen Heidenspaß dabei.

_So many stories,  
So many treasures,  
So much our lives have shared..._

_We´ve done it__ all _

_and we´ve done it together_

Sie waren mittlerweile dreizehn Jahre alt und ausgerechnet auf einer Weihnachtsparty passierte es.. Es gab Getränke, Musik, sie spielten Wahrheit oder Pflicht und irgendwann packte einer eine Flasche aus. Flaschendrehen! Das war neu, aufregend und alle waren ganz wild darauf und auch Blaise machte lachend mit, zog Draco mit sich in den Kreis. Wild drehte sich die Flasche im Kreis, erzeugte einen grünen Wirbel, bevor sie zitternd stehen blieb, genau auf den Schwarzhaarigen zeigte.. „Los! Küssen, küssen!" "Los Katie!" "Los Blaise!"

Ihren Namen hatte Draco nie vergessen und auch nicht das aufgekratzte, glückliche Lächeln auf den Gesichtern der beiden als Katie und Blaise den auffordernden Rufen nachkamen. Auch nicht wie stolz Blaise ihn danach angrinste, meinte er wäre sicher der nächste. Bald zeigte die Flasche auch wirklich auf Draco, aber er wurde nur ausgebuht als er dem Mädchen bloß einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte, was er natürlich nur mit eiskaltem Blick quittierte. Ihren Namen hatte er längst vergessen, aber Katies.. das Mädchen, bei deren Kuss mit Blaise ihm beinahe das Herz stehen blieb, ihren Namen konnte er nicht vergessen.

_You know I´ve always cared..._

_In this heart,  
There´ll never be another,__  
You have made my life complete,_

„Blaise? Erinnerst du dich an Katie?" fragte der Silberblonde leise, was seinen Freund nachdenklich den Kopf leicht heben ließ. „Hmmmm? Katie?" murmelte dieser, in seinen Augen förmlich zu sehen wie sich kleine Schräubchen in seinen Kopf drehten. „Nein…" antwortete Blaise schließlich zögernd, blickte fragend zu Draco auf.

„Warum?" „Ach, nur so… egal." Doch ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er ließ zärtlich die Hand durch das dunkle, schwarze Haar seines Freundes gleiten. _  
_

_Our love is like a dream..._

Mit einem Nicken wies Draco auf einen der schwebenden Mistelzweige, die zu der Weihnachtsdekoration gehörten, und grinste amüsiert. Das Besondere an diesen kleinen grünen Gesellen war nämlich, dass sie magisch verzaubert nicht nur schwebten, nein, sondern auch ständig ihre Position änderten. Und hielten sie über zwei geeigneten ‚Opfern' an, war natürlich klar, was folgen musste..

Die honigbraunen Augen Blaises weiteten sich ungläubig. „Ein Mistelzweig…!" Er bemerkte das freudige Glitzern in den Augen seines Freundes und er schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Draco…! Nein!" protestierte er und hob abwehrend die Hände, wovon sich der andere Slytherin aber nicht abhalten ließ und in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung Blaise zu sich hochzog, so dass er fast auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen kam und dabei einfach die ausgestreckten Hände ergriff, sanft festhielt.

_Take my hand,_

„Oh _Honey_…" hauchte der Silberblonde zärtlich seinen Spitznamen für seinen Freund, beugte sich dabei mit einem schalkhaften Funkeln in seinen Augen näher zu dem Anderen, mit raubtierhafter Grazie in seinen Bewegungen. Blaise riss nur die Augen weiter auf und hielt erschrocken still. Natürlich nur erschrocken, er konnte doch nicht wirklich wollen was der Mistelzweig über ihnen versprach…?

_Nothing can come between us,_

Mit einer zärtlichen Berührung strich Draco eine vorwitzige schwarze Strähne aus seinem Gesicht, ließ seine Hand langsam hinunter wandern und berührte nur für einen Moment die weichen Lippen seines Freundes… So sanft, so unwiderstehlich… Seine Augen hatten einen verdächtigen Glanz angenommen, das helle graublau glich der Farbe eines aufziehenden Sturms.

_We were always meant to be,_

"Keine Angst Blaise.." flüsterte er leise, kam ihm nun so nahe das ihre Münder sich schon fast berührten. Der sanfte, warme Atems des Silberblonden strich über das Gesicht seines Freundes und auch er spürte den hektischen Atem Blaises über seine Haut streifen.

_Forever, you and me..._

Mit einem frechen Grinsen überbrückte Draco den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und hauchte zärtlich einen Kuss auf…. die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen, grinste bei seinem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck, der irgendwie aber auch erleichtert wirkte.

Geschmeidig lehnte er sich zurück, beobachtete still, wie auch Blaise sich wieder etwas mehr von ihm entfernte und dabei verfolgte, wie der Mistelzweig leise davon schwebte, um sich neue ‚Opfer' zu suchen. Worte waren nicht notwendig… Sie beide wussten, wie sehr Draco sich danach sehnte zu erleben, was die Tradition des Mistelzweigs eigentlich versprach und doch hielt er sich zurück und er war bereit zu warten, bis auch sein Freund sich die Sehnsucht endlich eingestehen würde…

_In my eyes,  
Your face is always before me,  
Our souls are now as one..._

"Ich bin ja gespannt ob sie diese fliegenden Mistelzweige auch nächstes Jahr wieder aufhängen." meinte er grinsend und zwinkerte Blaise amüsiert zu, lehnte sich dabei wieder entspannt in dem Sessel zurück.

„Ich auch." flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige leise, unhörbar für seinen Freund.

_We´ve only just begun..._


	14. Törchen Nr 14

**Date:** 14. Dezember

**Author:** Yamato

**Category:** Short/Story

**Characters/Pairing:** Ginny, Luna

**Genre:**

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **

**(A/N): **Spoiler:Nach dem Ende von Band 7, aber vor dem Epilog (der wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht stattfinden wird *g* )

*********************************

**Das goldene Kirin**

Ginny konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals weniger Weihnachtsstimmung empfunden zu haben, es sei denn, sie zählte ihr sechstes Schuljahr dazu, als Voldemort die Zaubererwelt unter seiner Kontrolle hielt. An diese Zeit zu denken würde ihre Stimmung aber noch zusätzlich verschlechtern, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war. Also ließ sie es lieber sein.

'Warum müssen wir auch ausgerecht so kurz nach Weihnachten ein so wichtiges Spiel haben,' dachte sie, als sie den Quaffle mit solcher Wucht an Valery weitergab, dass diese beinahe vom Besen geschleudert wurde, als sie ihn auffing. 'Jetzt kann ich hier zwei Wochen mit Training verbringen, anstatt mit meiner Familie zu feiern. Aber Harry interessiert das ja sowieso nicht, Hauptsache er kann wieder auf Verbrecherjagd gehen.'

In dem Versuch, sich freizufliegen, schoss sie aufs gegnerische Tor zu, aber "ihre" Mannschaft war bereits nicht mehr im Besitz des Quaffles. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich suchend nach dem Snitch umzusehen, vermutlich aus alter Gewohnheit, da sie früher in Hogwarts einige Male Sucherin gewesen war.

Den Snitch sah sie nicht, wohl aber eine kleine Gestalt, die auf den Bänken des Stadions hockte und vorher noch nicht da gewesen war. Eine kleine Gestalt mit langen blonden Haaren, die unter einer dicken lila Wollmütze hervorguckten.

"Luna?" fragte sie einige Minuten später, als Gwenog ihnen endlich eine Pause gönnte und sie mit ihrem Besen gelandet war. "Was in aller Welt machst du denn hier? Ich meine, nicht dass ich mich nicht freuen würde, dich zu sehen, aber wie bist du überhaupt hier reingekommen? Normalerweise lassen die Wachleute doch gar keinen durch, wenn wir trainieren."

"Ich glaube, sie haben mich nicht gesehen," antwortete Luna, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. "Als ich durch die Tür gegangen bin, haben sie mich jedenfalls nicht angesprochen."

Ginny, die es längst aufgegeben hatte, sich im Zusammenhang mit Luna über etwas zu wundern, fragte nicht weiter nach, sondern sah sie erwartungsvoll an. "Bist du gekommen, um mir frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen?" wollte sie wissen. "Gegen eine kleine Aufmunterung hätte ich jetzt nämlich gar nichts einzuwenden."

"Ja, unter anderem, aber eigentlich muß ich dir was sagen," begann Luna ein wenig scheu. "Du erinnerst dich doch an das goldene Kirin, das ich dir vor zwei Jahren geschenkt habe? An dem Weihnachten, als wir damals in Hogwarts..."

'Natürlich erinnere ich mich,' dachte Ginny, denn es war genau das Weihnachten, das wir alle vergessen wollten. Damals hatte keiner von uns Geschenke für seine Freunde, weil die Todesser uns alle persönlichen Sachen weggenommen hatten und die Briefe meiner Familie haben sie konfisziert. Luna war die Einzige, die mir etwas geschenkt hat, kurz bevor sie zu ihrem Vater fuhr und den Todessern in die Hände fiel. Aber...

"Das ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich, Ginny." Mit diesen Worten hatte Luna ihr einen zerdrückten alten Karton in die Hand gedrückt. "Es ist ein goldenes Kirin, ein Geschöpf des Lichts, das dir Glück bringen soll. Aber du darfst den Karton nicht aufmachen, weil es sehr klein und sehr schnell ist, und es dann wegfliegt und du es nicht mehr einfangen kannst."

"Aber das heißt ja auch, dass ich es gar nicht ansehen kann," hatte Ginny geantwortet. "Das macht nichts, weil Kirin sowieso unsichtbar sind," hatte Luna zurückgelächelt. "Hauptsache, du weißt, dass es da ist, dann kann es dir auch Glück bringen."

Also hatte sich Ginny an Luna's Anweisungen gehalten und den kleinen Karton nicht geöffnet. Aber am nächsten Tag waren die Gryffindor-Räume wieder durchsucht worden, und natürlich entging auch der Karton der Aufmerksamkeit von Alecto Carrow nicht, die für die Durchsuchung verantwortlich war, und natürlich wurde er geöffnet. Ginny hatte nicht das Herz, es Luna zu erzählen, und so schloss sie den Karton wieder und stellte ihn zurück unter ihr Nachttischchen.

"Ich muss dir auch etwas sagen," begann Ginny, noch bevor Luna weiterreden konnte. "Ich hatte bisher nicht den Mut dazu. Alecto Carrow hat damals den Karton geöffnet. Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen, weil ich Angst hatte, dich zu verletzen."

"Das macht nichts." Luna senkte den Blick. "Es war kein goldenes Kirin in dem Karton."

"Schon in Ordnung." Ginny lächelte. "Ich wusste es längst."


	15. Törchen Nr 15

Date: 15. Dezember

Author: Mystical_Harmonie

Category: Shortstory

Characters: Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley

Genre: Humor

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, außer der Plotbunny, der ist meiner ;-)

A/N:

Es freut mich riesig endlich mal wieder einen Beitrag zum Adventskalender zu leisten, ich hoffe ihr habt Gefallen an meiner kleinen Story ;-)

Zur Story selbst kann ich nur sagen, dass sie im letzten Jahr aus einem Mangel an vernünftigen Adventskalendern in Irland entstanden ist, besser gesagt einen Mangel an Adventskalendern mit guter Schokolade, so dass ich mir aus Verzweiflung habe einen aus Deutschland schicken lassen ;-) Und dann habe ich mir einfach mal überlegt was passiert, wenn man mir meine Schokolade aus dem Adventskalender stehlen würde und heraus gekommen ist dies ;-) Viel Spaß!!

***********************************

**Der „Adventskalenderdieb"**

Es war unmöglich, Neville hatte sich so sehr auf die Adventszeit gefreut und nun das. Zum dritten Mal in Folge hatte er ein Türchen in seinem von seiner Großmutter selbst gebastelten Adventskalender geöffnet und nichts darin vorfinden können. Nein, eigentlich stimmte das gar nicht, denn genau genommen, war das Türchen, genau wie die Tage zuvor, schon geöffnet und alles was übrig blieb waren kleine Krümel aus Schokolade.

Zuerst hatte er ja Ron im verdacht gehabt, der ja bekanntlich alles in sich hinein stopfte, was er in die Finger bekam, aber dieser Verdacht hatte sich just in diesem Moment aufgelöst, da ein verzweifelt fluchender Ronald Weasley vor seinem Adventskalender stand und um Fassung rang, denn sein Türchen war ebenfalls geöffnet worden und nicht einmal Krümel hatte der Täter hinterlassen.

„WER war das?"

Das verzweifelte Gesicht Rons war einfach zu viel für Neville, es sah so aus, als wenn er jeden Moment anfangen würde wie ein kleines Kind zu weinen, dem man gerade den Lolly gestohlen hatte, so konnte er sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.

Sofort kam Ron wütend auf ihn zu gerannt.

„Du findest das wohl komisch, vielleicht warst du es ja!" damit funkelte er Neville wütend an.

„Ron komm mal wieder runter, Neville hat doch selbst nichts in seinem Adventskalender, wir sollten uns alle beruhigen!" mischte sich nun Harry ein.

„Ganz recht, was hätte ich also davon?" traute sich nun Neville endlich sich selbst zu verteidigen.

„Was du davon hättest, das ist doch ganz einfach, weil in deinem Adventskalender nichts drin ist, hast du meinen geplündert!"

Er konnte es nicht fassen, was Ron ihm da unterstellte war einfach unfassbar. Ohne ein weiteres Wort dazu zu sagen, stürmte er Wütend aus dem Zimmer, so etwas musste er sich nicht anhören.

Harry war fassungslos über die Reaktion seines besten Freundes. Es ging hier doch lediglich um ein dummes Türchen in einem Adventskalender, davon gab es doch bis zum 24 Dezember noch genug, er hatte kein Verständnis für dieses Theater, wie auch, er selbst besaß ja keinen Adventskalender, dafür war er doch viel zu alt, oder?

Er hoffte das ganze würde sich bis zum Abend gelegt haben. Doch Ron und Neville wechselten kein Wort miteinander. Vielleicht würde ja eine Mütze Schlaf Wunder wirken und dazu ein Türchen des Adventskalenders. Doch an Ausschlafen war nicht zu denken, denn kaum war die Sonne aufgegangen, konnte man einen Tumult aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum vernehmen, der nichts gutes verhieß.

„Du bist doch hier das Vielfraß, gib es doch zu, du hast meinen Kalender geöffnet!" kam es aus einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes. In der anderen Ecke hörte man eine Erstklässlerin weinen, die sich schon so auf die Belgische Schokolade gefreut hatte, die ihre Mutter ihr jedes Jahr in den Adventskalender tat.

„Was zum Henker..?" Harry war sich nicht sicher was hier vor sich ging und auch Neville und Ron begriffen langsam, dass sie nicht die einzigen waren, die einem Adventskalenderraub zum Opfer gefallen waren.

„RUHE!" war es nun Ron, der wundersamer Weise als erster wieder einen klaren Kopf hatte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass gegenseitige Beschuldigungen nichts bringen, wie es scheint, sind wir alle Opfer dieser Adventskalenderdiebstähle, wir sollten alle Ruhe bewahren und gemeinsam überlegen wann das ganze angefangen hat!"

Neville betrachtete seinen Freund argwöhnisch von der Seite, gerade er redete davon das gegenseitige Beschuldigungen nichts brachten, dabei war er doch gestern der erste, der damit begonnen hatte.

Auch Harry betrachtete diese Szene sehr amüsiert. Wie ernst Ron das ganze doch nahm, hier handelte es sich doch bloß um ein paar Süßigkeiten, wie konnte man um Merlins Willen so ein Theater darum machen.

Nach einer Stunde voller Diskussionen waren sich die Gryffindors einig, das dieser Diebeszug am zweiten Dezember begonnen hatte und das dieser jemand wohl in der Nacht „arbeitete" da die Türchen direkt nach dem Aufstehen schon leer waren. Über die Verdächtigen waren sie sich aber noch nicht ganz einig. Sie würden am liebsten den Slytherins den schwarzen Peter zuschieben, aber sie hielten es für vollkommen unmöglich, das diese ohne das Wissen der fetten Dame in den Gryffindorturm gelangt waren und auch wieder hinausgekommen waren. Also vielen die anderen Häuser schon mal aus der Verdächtigen Liste.

Jedoch beschloss man die ganze Angelegenheit erst einmal für sich zu behalten, es konnte kein gutes Licht auf Gryffindor werfen, wenn sie sich gegenseitig eines Diebstahls verdächtigten.

Doch was sie an diesem Morgen in der Großen Halle erwartete war mehr als unglaublich. Kreuz und quer über den Tischen machte man sich Vorwürfe und beschuldigte einander gegenseitig die Adventskalender geplündert zu haben. Ganz vorne Weg ereiferte sich Draco Malfoy, das es eine Schande wäre, dass man den Adventskalender eines Malfoys entehrt hatte.

Anscheinend waren die Gryffindors nichts die einzigen, die bestohlen worden waren. Aber wie war der Süßigkeitendieb in die einzelnen Gemeinschaftsräume gelangt ohne aufsehen zu erregen?

Ron war das gesamte Frühstück über abwesend und grübelte vor sich hin, wer denn dafür verantwortlich sein könnte. Harry war sich sicher, er hatte seinen Freund noch nie so angestrengt gesehen.

Hermine die jetzt erst sehr verschlafen zum Frühstück kam, da sie die gesamte letzte Nacht in der Bibliothek verbracht hatte, wunderte sich über den Tumult.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Ron konnte es nicht glauben, das Hermine überhaupt nichts davon mitbekommen hatte.

„Wir wurden bestohlen!" teilte Ron ihr dann in einem mehr als dramatischem Ton mit.

Nun war es an Hermine große Augen zu machen, was um Merlins willen konnte gestohlen worden sein, das gleich alle Häuser so außer sich waren? Das schien interessant zu werden.

„Was denn?" war die nächste logische Frage darauf und als wenn Ron nur darauf gewartet hätte schilderte er ihr Haargenau, wie er am gestrigen Morgen zum ersten Mal entdeckt hatte, das man seinen Adventskalender geöffnet und seine Süßigkeiten gestohlen hatte.

Hermine sah ihn darauf nur skeptisch an und glaubte zu aller erst, er wolle sie auf den Arm nehmen. Doch als dann Draco Malfoy wie von der Tarantel gestochen mit den Worten „Niemand kommt mehr in die Nähe meines Adventskalenders, dafür werde ich sorgen!" aus der großen Halle stürmte, erkannte Hermine, dass es ihm vollkommen ernst war.

Das war dann auch der Moment in dem Hermine nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Dafür erntete sie ungläubige Blicke von ihren Mitschülern, besonders aber einen sehr gekränkten Blick von Ron, der die ganze Angelegenheit gar nicht so lustig fand.

Harry hingegen konnte sich ebenfalls ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Es war schon ein skurriles Bild, das die Bewohner des Schlosses an diesem Tag abgaben. Und es sollte noch schlimmer kommen.

In den ersten beiden Stunden hatten die Gryffindors zu ihrem Leidwesen Zaubertränke und als wenn diese Tatsache allein nicht schlimm genug wäre, hatte anscheinend die Laune ihres Zaubertranklehrers einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht, der die Gryffindors ganze 30 Hauspunkte kostete.

Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ihm die gleiche Laus über die Leber gelaufen war wie ihnen. Das einzige was Severus Snape durch diese schrecklich kitschige und fröhliche Weihnachtszeit half, ohne vollkommen durchzudrehen war seine Adventskalenderschokolade die er sich jedes Jahr zur Weihnachtszeit genehmigte, aber dieses Jahr hatte sich irgendjemand erdreistet und ihn bestohlen.

Natürlich verdächtigte er sofort die lästigen kleinen Schüler-Scharen, sein besonderes Augenmerk hatte er wie immer auf Harry Potter und seine Freunde, wenn jemand etwas ausheckte, waren meist sie es. Doch er konnte sich auch nicht wirklich erklären, wie sie hätten in seine Privaträume kommen sollen.

Je näher Weihnachten rückte, umso bedrückte wurde die Stimmung in Hogwarts, selbst die Lehrerschaft war betroffen.

Immer noch fragte man sich, wer der Übeltäter sein konnte. Kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien, beschloss Ron dann auf eigene Faust Wache zu halten, einweihen konnte er niemanden, schließlich konnte jeder der Dieb sein, da stellte selbst Harry keine Ausnahme da, denn er war ja auch der einzige Gryffindor, der keinen Adventskalender besaß.

Nun saß Ron schon mehrere Stunden in seinem Versteck und nichts war passiert, langsam aber sicher wurde er müde und würde seine Augen nicht mehr lange aufhalten können. Doch plötzlich war da ein Geräusch. Wo kam das bloß her? Noch immer war nichts zu sehen. Doch dann öffnete sich die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum und Ron konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, herein kam niemand anders als Albus Dumbledore. Vor Schock stolperte Ron aus seinem Versteck und landete quer auf dem Boden. Das war mal wieder typisch Ron, peinlicher ging es ja wohl nicht!?

Ron wollte sich gerade für seinen Auftritt bei Dumbledore entschuldigen, als ihm auffiel, das dieser ihn gar nicht bemerkte, sondern wie mechanisch auf die Adventskalender zuging und anfing diese ihren Inhalts zu entledigen.

Er kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck und dieses Verhalten nur all zu gut, das hatten sie damals auch mit Percy mitgemacht. Unglaublich, aber Albus Dumbledore war ein Schlafwandler und dazu noch einer der Süßigkeiten aus Adventskalender stahl. Nun konnte auch Ron endlich etwas komisches an dieser ganzen Situation finden.

Er hielt es für besser nicht gleich alle Gryffindors aus ihren Betten zu holen und hier einen Massenauflauf zu veranstalten, immerhin sollte man mit Schlafwandlern vorsichtig umgehen. Er beschloss dem Schulleiter unauffällig zu folgen, na ja was hieß unauffällig, Dumbledore konnte ihn in seinem Zustand sowieso nicht sehen, aber sicher war sicher, immerhin gab es ja noch Filch.

Bei Dumbledores Abstechern die in die Privaträume der Lehrer und in die Gemeinschaftsräume der anderen Häuser hielt Ron dann doch Abstand und wartete draußen auf den Mann, sonst würde man ihm am Schluss noch einen Strick daraus drehen. Nach mehreren Stunden in denen Ron schon ab und an die Lust verspürt hatte sein Vorhaben aufzugeben, war Dumbledore nun endlich an sein Ziel gelangt. In seinem Büro öffnete er eine Versteckte Tür und was Ron dort zu sehen bekam, ähnelte seiner Meinung nach dem Paradies. Zu viele Süßigkeiten hatte er wirklich noch nie auf einmal gesehen. Dumbledore musste wirklich jeden Adventskalender im Umkreis von 10 Kilometern leer geräumt haben.

Nachdem Dumbledore dann seine Beute versteckt hatte war er auch schon auf den Weg in seine Privaträume um sich wohl endlich schlafen zu legen. Ron beschloss nun auch erst einmal ins Bett zu gehen und gleich am nächsten Morgen oder besser gesagt in wenigen Stunden ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore zu führen.

„Aufstehen Ron , wir kommen sonst zu spät zum Frühstück!" rüttelte Harry seinen Freund wach, doch vergebens, dieser schlief tief und fest und nicht einmal kaltes Wasser konnte ihn aus diesem Zustand bringen. Egal was er versuchte Ron schlief seelenruhig weiter. Irgendwann gab er es dann auf, sollte er schlafen, Unterricht würde er keinen verpassen, es war schließlich Sonntag.

Gegen Mittag, nachdem Ron den fehlenden Schlaf der letzten Nacht nachgeholt hatte, machte er sich gleich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro um mit ihm über das Schlafwandeln zu reden.

„Oh Mr. Weasley, was führt sie zu mir?" begrüßte der alte Mann Ron freundlich und bot ihm sogleich ein Zitronendrop an, was Ron jedoch dankend ablehnte.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich weiß wer die Adventskalender leert, Sir!" versuchte Ron sich erst einmal vorsichtig voran zu tasten.

Dumbledore zog überrascht eine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Nun war er aber mal gespannt, was der junge Weasley ihm zu sagen hatte.

Ron schilderte ihm genau, was gestern Nacht vorgefallen war und nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, das dieser wirklich die Wahrheit sprach und alle die Süßigkeiten in seinem Schrank fand, wurde Dumbledores Gesicht plötzlich ganz rot vor Verlegenheit.

„Das kommt alles nur davon, das Madam Pomfrey mir Süßigkeiten Verbot erteilt hat, mein Unterbewusstsein scheint sich da verselbstständigt zu haben. Oh ist mir das peinlich, das tut mir alles so unendlich Leid...was soll ich denn jetzt den ganzen Schülern sagen?"

Ron sah regelrecht wie Dumbledore mit seiner Verlegenheit kämpfte. „Vielleicht müssen sie das gar nicht Sir, ich hab da So eine Idee...."

Am nächsten Morgen war die Stimmung nicht besser als in den Vorherigen Tagen, vielleicht wäre sie das gewesen, wenn Hogwarts Bewohner in ihre Adventskalender geschaut hätten, denn in der letzten Nacht, hatte der „Dieb" nicht zugeschlagen.

Und als sie in die große Halle kamen, konnten sowohl Schüler als auch Lehrer ihren Augen nicht trauen. Überall auf den Tischen waren große Schüsseln mit Süßigkeiten verteilt, die Zweifelsohne aus den Adventskalendern stammten. Niemand wusste woher sie kamen und wie sie wieder aufgetaucht waren, aber das war nun nebensächlich. Die Stimmung war von einer zur anderen Sekunde wieder in eine allgemein fröhliche Weihnachtsstimmung umgeschlagen. Auch Severus Snape hatte diesmal nichts dagegen, denn vor ihm stand eine riesige Schüssel Schokolade, die ihn dafür schon entschädigen würde.

Niemand achtete darauf wie Dumbledore dem jungen Ronald Weasley verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte, nicht einmal Harry und Hermine wussten davon, aber das war nicht schlimm, denn schließlich brauchte jeder seine Geheimnisse. Mit sich und seiner Tat zufrieden verdrückte nun auch Ron endlich etwas von den Süßigkeiten und grinste vor sich hin. „Einer der Gründe , warum ich die Weihnachtszeit so sehr liebe!" konnte man noch hören, bevor er sich vollends in das Süßigkeiten Getümmel stürzte.

Der einzige der schmollend in der Ecke hockte war Draco Malfoy, denn er teilte nun mal nicht gerne. Aber wen kümmerte schon ein schmollender Draco Malfoy, wenn Weihnachten gerettet war?


	16. Törchen Nr 16

**Date:** 16. Dezember

**Author:** Kira/Kerimaya

**Category:** Drabble

**Characters/Pairing:** Gellert Grindlewald/Albus Dumbledore

**Genre:** Fluff

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer **: Weder die Charaktere noch die Welt von Madame Rowling gehören mir. Dafür aber all die schönen kleinen Voddoo-Puppen, die ich von den dem Cast geschnitzt habe...muahaha

**(A/N): **Ich muss zugeben, dieses Drabble ist nicht druckfrisch, sondern wurde 2007 im Zuge eines Drabble Wichtelns geschrieben (jaja, ich hab keine Zeit, Yattayatta...) frohe Weihnachten XD

*********************

Vor dem schmalen Fenster des Hauses Dumbledore zeichnete sich nur Schwärze ab – es war Nacht. Albus schien das nicht zu bemerken. Sein Blick lag auf den lodernden Flammen im Kamin. Gellert lag neben ihm, auf ihm. Den Kopf hatte der junge Zauberer auf Albus Oberschenkel gelegt und schlief.

Sie hatten lange gesprochen, die Zukunft geplant. Die Zukunft aller Hexen und Zauberer.

Albus strich durch Gellerts kurzes Haar. Dessen Haut strahlte eine Wärme aus, die Dumbledore das Kaminfeuer vergessen ließ. Und vielleicht konnte er auch die Gewissheit für einen Moment vergessen, dass dieser Augenblick der letzte sein würde, den sie teilten.


	17. Törchen Nr 17

**Date:** 17. Dezember

**Author: **kleine Alraune

**Category:** short story

**Characters/Pairing:** Ron

**Genre:** Tragedy

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **Die Grundlage für diese Geschichte gehört J. K. Rowling, und Geld gibt mir  
dafür sowieso niemand.

**(A/N): **Ich hoffe euch gefällt diese kleine Geschichte.  
Ich wünsche euch eine schöne Adventszeit habt, und das ihr immer wisst wo ihr eure  
Lieben findet.

****************************

**Zurück zu dir**

Als Ron am Weihnachtsmorgen im Shell-Cottage erwachte hätte er nicht bemerkt das Weihnachten war, wenn da nicht die Geschenke vor seinem Bettgewesen wären.  
Er schob sie mit den Füßen zur Seite und trat ans Fenster.  
Die Wunderschöne Landschaft vor ihm lag noch im Dunkeln. Ron sah auf die Uhr, die Nacht war nicht einmal halb vorbei. Er konnte nicht einschlafen ohne Hermiones stetigen Atmen, oder dem Schnurren des Papiers unter ihren Fingern zu lauschen.  
So schlief er nur kurz, seit vielen Nächten schon, und er fühlte sich jedes Mal wenn er erwachte nur noch schlechter:  
Ron zog sich um, er rollte seinen braunen Pyjama zusammen und stopfte ihn in seinen Rucksack, dann zog er den Deluminator unter dem Kopfkissen hervor.  
Er wog ihn in der Hand und strich über das glatte Metall. Es war noch warm vom Bett und Ron musste daran denken wie sehr es Hermione geärgert hatte, wenn er das Licht immerzu an und aus schaltete.  
Wie sehr er ihre wütende Stimme vermisste.  
Er versuchte seine Gedanken an sie wegzustecken, wie er es mit dem Deluminator tat,  
doch sie blieben immer in seiner Nähe, umschwirrten ihn wie Libellen.  
Um seinen Gedanken zu entgehen liess sich Ron lieber in seine tägliche Routine fallen: Er machte sein Bett in dem kleinen Gästezimmer so ordentlich er nur konnte und ging mit seinem Rucksack in die Küche. Dort stellte er den Rucksack neben seine Schuhe an die Wand, stellte das Radio an, aber das Radio gab keinen Laut von sich.  
Er versuchte verzweifelt einen Sender einzustellen, während er sich hastig umsah.  
War das ein Trick, drohte Gefahr, was wenn sie ihn gefunden hatten.  
„Weißt du noch, bei Ron?"  
Erschrocken lies er das Radio los.  
Das war Hermiones Stimme, eindeutig.  
Und sie kam aus seiner Tasche.  
„Als sein Zauberstab zerbrach…".  
Ron zog den Deluminator aus der Tasche. Er starrte auf das Metall.

„Hermione, Hermione, ich bin's Ron, hörst du mich?", seine Stimme war voll von Freude und Verzweiflung, überschlug sich und doch kam keine Antwort.  
Er hatte sie gehört, ganz sicher, diesmal wirklich.  
Sie hatte so müde und traurig geklungen. Bestimmt hatte sie auch so schlecht geschlafen in letzter Zeit.  
Hatte sie mit Harry gesprochen?  
Warum konnte er erst jetzt ihre Stimme hören?  
Und wie konnte er sie endlich wieder finden?  
Vielleicht würde sie nochmal zu ihm sprechen, wenn er nur den Deluminator einsetzte.  
Es klickte, aber in der Küche blieb es hell, stattdessen erschien ein Ball aus diffusem blauem Licht direkt vor ihm, fast wie ein Irrlicht.  
Es schwebte vor ihm her in Richtung des Fensters, und plötzlich wurde Ron klar, was Dumbledore ihm wirklich hinterlassen hatte: einen Weg zurück zu Hermione und zu Harry:  
Hatte er gewusst wie schwach Ron werden würde.  
Das Licht verschwand, und Ron sah sich panisch um, doch es tauchte im Garten, direkt vor dem Fenster wieder auf.  
Er rannte los, zog seine Schuhe an, ohne die Schnürsenkel zu binden, nahm Rucksack, Jacke und Schal und lief auf die Gartentür zu.  
Im letzten Moment machte er kehrt.  
Den Blick immer auf das Leuchten im Garten gerichtet kritzelte er eine Notitz für Bill und Fleur auf die mit Sternen bedruckte Tischdecke:

Ich hab sie reden hören.  
Ich weiß ich werde sie finden.  
Danke für alles und frohe Weihnachten.  
Ron


	18. Törchen Nr 18

**Date:** 18. Dezember

**Author**: Sevvie

**Category:** Short Story

**Characters/Pairing:** Snape, Dumbledore

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören weder Snape noch Dumbledore noch der Weihnachtsmann, so es ihn denn gibt. ;)

**A favour returned**

Oben im Himmel saß Severus Snape auf seiner Wolke und langweilte sich.

Der Himmel war wirklich nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Bisher war es ausschließlich erstaunlich ätzend gewesen. Nicht nur, dass er zu seiner eigenen milden Überraschung tatsächlich hier oben gelandet war - es waren auch noch alle da, die ihn nervten. Potter natürlich, und Black und Lupin, diverse Leute aus seiner Vergangenheit, die er lieber nicht wieder gesehen hätte, seine Mutter(!), und natürlich...

"Severus!" Dumbledore kam herangeschlendert, mit einem Ausdruck nervtötender Entspanntheit in seinen Zügen; im Gegensatz zu Snape schien ihm der Himmel wirklich gut zu stehen. "Was machst du denn schon wieder für ein langes Gesicht?"

Snape zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten und sich auf seiner Wolke so breit wie möglich zu machen, um Dumbledore zum Weitergehen zu animieren, aber der ließ sich wie selbstverständlich nieder und schien zudem noch eine Antwort zu erwarten.

"Es ist zu hell", murrte Snape also. "Und weiß steht mir nicht." Er zupfte unzufrieden an seinem Hemd herum.

Dumbledore sah ihn beinahe erstaunt an, als sei ihm diese Tatsache eben erst aufgefallen, und schmunzelte dann. Snape stützte das Gesicht in die Hände und zog die Brauen zusammen.

"Es ist etwas anderes, das muss ich zugeben." Dumbledore rückte seine Brille zurecht. "Aber es gibt dir etwas mehr Frische!"

Snape verzog das Gesicht. "Ich bin tot. Ich bin nicht mehr frisch."

Dumbledore schien darauf keine Erwiderung parat zu haben, also schwiegen sie ein paar Minuten vor sich hin. Snape fragte sich schon, ob das jetzt so weitergehen und der Alte nie verschwinden würde, als Dumbledore wieder zum Sprechen anhob.

"Eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um dir einen Vorschlag zu machen."

Snape sah kurz zur Seite, nur vage interessiert, und Dumbledore fuhr fort. "Weißt du, welche Jahreszeit sie da unten jetzt haben?"

"Mmpf", machte Snape. "Mir egal."

"Weihnachten", sagte Dumbledore salbungsvoll, als erwarte er einen Gong, der die Äußerung unterstrich. "Heute, um genau zu sein."

"Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?" Snape hatte Weihnachten schon immer gehasst. Er wollte einfach, dass Dumbledore seinen zweifelsohne dämlichen Vorschlag vortrug, so dass er ablehnen konnte und dann endlich wieder seine Ruhe hatte.

"Erst einmal nichts. Zunächst einmal hat es nur mit mir zu tun." Er machte eine Pause und wollte wohl gerne, dass Snape fragte 'Und was?'.

"Und was?", fragte Snape genervt.

"Nun", sagte Dumbledore zufrieden, "Es geht um den Weihnachtsmann. Wie jedes Jahr um diese Zeit benötigt er dringend die Hilfe von Freiwilligen, um..."

"Mooooment!" Snape wandte den Kopf, um Dumbledore mit einer Mischung aus Spott und Argwohn anzusehen. "Sie wollen mir nicht ernsthaft weismachen, dass Sie an den Weihnachtsmann glauben!"

"Aber Severus, du etwa nicht?" Dumbledore war ehrlich überrascht. Snape starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. "Verkohlen Sie mich nicht, Sie müssen mir keine Märchen auftischen um mich zu unterhalten!"

Dumbledores Ausdruck echter Überraschung blieb und mischte sich dann mit Mitleid; Snape kannte den Blick und sah sauer weg.

"Severus, du erstaunst mich wirklich! Wer, glaubst du denn, hat jedes Jahr am Heiligen Abend den Strumpf gefüllt, der mit denen der anderen Lehrer über dem Kamin auf Hogwarts hing? Und den ich immer für dich aufgehängt habe, weil du dich geweigert hast?"

"Na, Sie!" Snape konnte es nicht fassen, dass Dumbledore ihm so einen Bären aufbinden wollte.

"Naja, zugegeben, das war auch ich", räumte Dumbledore ein. "Aber nur, weil ich genau wusste, wie beschäftigt der Weihnachtsmann zu dieser Zeit ist, und dass er dankbar ist um jeden, der ihm Arbeit abnimmt."

"So ein Blödsinn! Das reicht jetzt wirklich!" Snape war jetzt ziemlich erbost; so einen Seemannsgarn konnte man vielleicht kleinen Kindern andrehen, aber doch nicht ihm!

"Beruhige dich." Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Ich sehe schon, du glaubst mir nicht."

"Kein bisschen!" Snape sah ihn finster an. "Und selbst wenn ich es täte..."

"Wenn du es tätest, wärst du Feuer und Flamme, zu erfahren, wofür ich dich brauche", sagte Dumbledore überzeugt. "Ich erkläre es dir trotzdem. Hör zu!" Er ließ Snape keine Zeit zum Protestieren und fuhr gleich fort, ohne Luft zu holen. "Wie gesagt hat der Weihnachtsmann, auch Santa Clause genannt in der Region, die für uns in Frage kommt, zu Weihnachten wie man weiß immer furchtbar viel zu tun. Und wie ich ebenfalls schon erwähnte, freut er sich über jede helfende Hand, die ihm am Weihnachtsabend, also heute, unter die Arme greift." Er sah Snape an, ob es bei dem schon Klick gemacht hatte, aber der fuhr fort, ihn verständnislos und entnervt anzustarren. "Ich habe mich angemeldet", ließ Dumbledore die Katze aus dem Sack.

"Wie bitte?" Das musste wirklich ein Scherz sein.

"Oh ja!", nickte Dumbledore bekräftigend. "Es war für mich überhaupt keine Frage! Man sagte mir bereits zu Lebzeiten eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit ihm nach, und wenn ich mich in Rot kleide und mir ein Kissen unter die Jacke stopfe sehe ich aus wie..."

"Ein Vollidiot", ergänzte Snape den Satz.

"Der Weihnachtsmann", beharrte Dumbledore. "Ich bin wie geschaffen für den Job!"

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

"Und heute, am Weihnachtsabend, werde ich viele kleine Kinder sehr glücklich machen."

"Viel Vergnügen", knurrte Snape. "Erzählen Sie mir nicht, wie's war."

"Und nun kommst du ins Spiel!", machte Dumbledore weiter, als hätte er Snape nicht gehört. "Ich wiederum kann natürlich beim Geschenke verteilen auch ein wenig Hilfe brauchen."

"Ha!" Snape schnaubte halb amüsiert und halb ungläubig. "Sie versuchen, mich für eine Schinderei einzuspannen, die mir absolut kein Vergnügen bereiten würde und an die ich noch nicht mal glaube?"

Dumbledore sah ihn über den Rand seiner Halbmondgläser so an, wie er es früher schon immer getan hatte, und Snape spürte die Kälte, die ihn immer überkam, wenn er wusste, dass er eigentlich schon verloren hatte. "Ich habe geahnt, dass es nicht so einfach wird mit dir, Severus, darum habe hier etwas für dich." Er fischte einen zusammengefalteten Zettel hervor und reichte ihn Snape. Der nahm ihn misstrauisch aus den Händen seines ehemaligen Vorgesetzten und entfaltete ihn.

_Lieber Severus_, stand da,

_Albus hat mir erzählt, dass du wohl nicht an mich glaubst. Dass du denkst, dass es mich gar nicht gäbe!_

_Diesem Irrtum unterliegen viele! Nun, lasse dich eines Besseren belehren!_

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und warf Dumbledore kurz über dem Rand des Papiers einen prüfenden Blick zu. War er zu Lebzeiten schon, sagen wir mal, exzentrisch gewesen, war er jetzt eindeutig nicht mehr ganz dicht. Dass er auf so eine plumpe Fälschung hereinfallen sollte!

_Es gibt mich wirklich, und um dich endgültig davon zu überzeugen, habe ich Albus etwas_

_mitgegeben, das seine Wirkung bestimmt nicht verfehlen wird. Erinnere dich an damals, und_

_denke daran, dass das gleiche auch einmal jemand für dich getan hat!_

_Ho ho ho!_

_Dein Weihnachtsmann!_

Snape hob langsam, ganz langsam den Blick und ließ in demselben Tempo das Papier nach unten sinken. 'Das ist ja wohl das lächerlichste, was ich je gesehen habe', wollte er sagen, aber bevor er den Mund aufmachen konnte, hielt Dumbledore ihm bereits einige weitere Zettel entgegen, die ihm seltsam bekannt vorkamen. Stumm nahm er sie an sich, entfaltete den ersten - und ließ den Unterkiefer fallen. Was er hier vor sich sah, war ein Wunschzettel. _Sein_ Wunschzettel. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie alt er gewesen war, als er ihn geschrieben hatte, vielleicht acht oder neun. _Spielzeugbesen_, stand da. _Schokofrösche._ _Zaubertinte._

Hastig entfaltete er die anderen Zettel, einen nach dem anderen. Das war seine krakelige Kinderhandschrift, die er da vor sich sah, immer und immer wieder. Verwirrt und etwas beschämt raffte er die Papiere an sich und sah Dumbledore fast trotzig an. Der hatte nur ein mildes Lächeln für ihn übrig, das Snape rote Ohren bescherte.

"Siehst du, Severus, ich bin eben nicht nur ein alter Spinner. Wirst du mir jetzt helfen, die Geschenke zu verteilen? Wir kriegen sogar einen Rentierschlitten, ist das nicht toll?"

"Auf keinen Fall! Ich lasse mich hier doch nicht demütigen und schufte dann auch noch für Hunderte undankbarer Kinder!"

Dumbledore sah ihn an, und Snape schaute zurück, mit festem Blick, innerlich nichts als Wackelpudding. Den Augenkontakt hielten sie etwa eine Minute, bevor Dumbledore sagte "Du darfst etwas Schwarzes anziehen."

Snape stand auf. "Ich bin dabei."

Etliche Stunden später blickten sie beide vom Himmel nach unten, der eine in Schwarz, der andere in Rot, beide reichlich erschöpft und eine ganze Weile schweigsam. Dumbledore war schließlich derjenige, der die Stille beendete.

"Nun, Severus, das war wahrhaftig eine gute Tat."

"Mmh", machte Snape. "Vermutlich."

"Die leuchtenden Kinderaugen werden dir hoffentlich Dank genug sein." Dumbledore schmunzelte.

"Nein, aber danke der Nachfrage."

Dumbledores Schmunzeln wurde breiter. "Wie ich sehe, war die ganze Arbeit genau das richtige, um dich in angemessene Weihnachtssimmung zu bringen. Wie schön!"

Snape warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, der jedoch am anderen abglitt wie Wasser am Gefieder einer Ente. "Ziehen Sie mich nicht auf."

"Immerhin durftest du Schwarz tragen!"

"Ja, jede erniedrigende Arbeit lässt sich in Schwarz würdevoller ertragen. Das weiß ich seit jeher."

"Nun, nun", sagte Dumbledore mit ungebrochener Gelassenheit. "Macht es dich gar nicht glücklich zu wissen, dass du Hunderten von Kindern ein Lächeln geschenkt hast?"

Snape warf einen Blick zur Seite. "Wie lange kennen Sie mich?"

"Na schön, Severus, du hast gewonnen." Dumbledore erhob sich langsam und streckte sich ausgiebig. "Jede Minute wird es soweit sein, dass die Kinder im ganzen Land jetzt ins Wohnzimmer rennen und ihre Geschenke unterm Baum liegen sehen. Das möchte ich nicht verpassen, also werde ich es mir mit einigen Leuten ansehen, die sich ebenso darauf freuen."

"Wundervoll." Snape sah nicht zu ihm auf. "Habe die Ehre."

Dumbledore schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, hob dann aber die Schultern und wandte sich zum Gehen. Snape seufzte erleichtert auf, zog die Knie an den Körper, schlang die Arme darum und starrte nach unten. Endlich allein. Jetzt konnte er das tun, worauf er die ganze Nacht lang gewartet hatte, und was selbst hier oben niemand sehen sollte.

Oben im Himmel saß Severus Snape auf seiner Wolke und... lächelte.


	19. Törchen Nr 19

**Date:** 19. Dezember

**Author: **Cissylein

**Category:** Short Story

**Characters/Pairing:** ?

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören Joanne, diese Story mir.

* * *

Es war bereits dunkel, als er mit eiligen Schritten durch die Winkelgasse hastete. Nur noch wenige Zauberer kehrten in die hell beleuchteten Läden ein, um letzte Weihnachtsgeschenke zu besorgen.

Er hörte die leisen, leichten Schritte neben sich, die versuchten sich seinem Tempo anzupassen. Der Schneefall war mittlerweile so dicht, dass er den Kopf tief zwischen seine Schultern zog und somit nicht die Person bemerkte, die sich in gleicher Haltung in seine Richtung bewegte. Erst der unsanfte Zusamenprall mit eben jener, ließ ihn inne halten.

"Oh", stieß er hervor und musterte die Frau vor sich.

Sie war vollkommen schwarz gekleidet, den einzigen Kontrast bildeten ihre weiße Haut und die blonden Locken, die unter ihrem Hut hervorquollen.

"Entschuldige" murmelte Narzissa Malfoy. "Ich war in Gedanken."

Lucius schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. "Nichts passiert. Es ist schön dich zu sehen."

Er konnte sich nicht satt sehen an dem Gesicht, das ihm doch so vertraut war. Narzissa dagegen wich seinem Blick aus. "Du hast einen neuen Hauselfen?", fragte sie stattdessen.

Lucius blickte hinab zu dem Geschöpf, das unsicher von einem Bein aufs andere trat.

"Nun, genau genommen war sie für dich gedacht. Das sollte dein Weihnachtsgeschenk sein."

"Oh", machte Narzissa und musterte die Hauselfe neugierig.

"Sie könnte dir etwas unter die Arme greifen ... und dir Gesellschaft leisten."

Narzissa blickte ihn zum ersten mal an. Der Schmerz, den er in ihrem Gesicht fand, ließ nun ihn den Blick von ihr abwenden. Er deutete auf die bunten Pakete die durch den Zusammenprall im Schnee gelandet waren. "Sind das Weihnachtsgeschenke?"

"Ja", hauchte sie.

"Ist auch eins für mich dabei?", fragte er mir einem Schmunzeln.

"Ja."

"Hattest du auch vor, es mir zu geben?"

"Ich weiß es nicht..."

Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Lucius versuchte sie anzulächeln, doch es scheiterte kläglich. "Welches ist mein Geschenk? Das Große?"

"Nein", begann Narzissa zögernd, "das ... ist für Draco."

Lucius stutzte für einen Moment, doch dann lächelte er. "Das ist schön."

"Es....ging ganz automatisch. Ich ... hab sie ganz automatisch gekauft."

"Nein, es ist schön, ich finde es schön, dass du an ihn gedacht hast."

Narzissa sank zu Boden um die heruntergefallenen Geschenke einzusammeln, doch dann blieb sie auf ihren Knien mitten im Schnee sitzen und rührte sich nicht.

"Er fehlt mir so sehr", flüsterte sie.

Lucius widerstand dem Drang sie an sich zu pressen.

"Mir auch", entgegnete er. Er ließ sich zu ihr hinab und schob die herumliegenden, bunten Päckchen in den Beutel zurück. Dann strich er Narzissa eine Locke aus dem Gesicht.

"Und du fehlst mir auch. Dabei müsste das nicht so sein." Er fühlte eine heiße Träne über seinen Daumen laufen. "Wieso tun wir uns das an?", fragte er leise. "Wieso können wir uns in so einer Zeit nicht beistehen?"

"Wahrscheinlich weil wir uns gegenseitig zu sehr an ihn erinnern", sagte Narzissa mit einem kraftlosen Schulterzucken.

"Aber sollten wir das nicht auch? Er kommt nicht zurück, indem wir versuchen ihn zu vergessen."

Narzissa schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Ich will ihn doch nicht vergessen."

"Siehst du." Er legte auch noch seine andere Hand an ihre Wange und zog sie näher zu sich. "Es hat uns schon vor unserem Sohn gegeben, Narzissa. Er war nicht der Grund aus dem wir geheiratet haben. Er war ein Beweis dafür, dass wir das Richtige getan haben, dass wir zusammen gehören. Nun da er uns genommen wurde ..." Er hielt inne und zog Narzissa an sich.

"Jeder von uns hatte genug Zeit nachzudenken und allein zu sein. Mir reicht es. Ich will bei dir sein. Für dich da sein."

Narzissa klammerte sich fester an ihn und schluchzte kaum hörbar.

Der Schnee fiel immer dichter auf sie herab und legte sich wie eine schützende Hülle auf ihre Wintermäntel.

Ein lautes Zähneklappern durchbrach die winterliche Stille. Die beiden Malfoys lösten sich von einander und drehten den Kopf.

Die Hauselfe neben ihnen zitterte am ganzen Leib und ließ unter ihrem Blick beschämt die Ohren hängen.

Narzissa überlegte einen Moment, dann zog sie einen dunkelgrünen Schal aus einem der Beutel und legte ihn vorsichtig um die schmalen Schultern der Elfe. Diese war so verwirrt über diese Geste und schien sich nicht zu trauen von der wohligen Wärme Gebrauch zu machen, dass Narzissa ihr den Schal nun ganz um den winzigen Körper wickelte. Die Ohren der Hauselfe stellten sich freudig auf und in ihren großen Augen machte sich Dankbarkeit breit.

"Du hast sie soeben frei gelassen", bemerkte Lucius mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

"Steif gefroren nützt sie mir nichts", erwiderte Narzissa ebenfalls lächelnd. "Und vielleicht bleibt sie ja freiwillig."

"Mistress ist zu gütig", piepste die Elfe, "Mistress sollte nicht allein sein an Weihnachten", fügte sie mit einem vorsichtigen Blick auf Lucius hinzu.

Die beiden Malfoys blickten sich erneut an. Dann küssten sie sich, und nichts fühlte sich richtiger an, in dieser Welt.

"Ich hoffe, dass sie bleibt", flüsterte Lucius an ihren Lippen. "So sehr ich dich auch liebe, aber deine Backkünste sind grauenhaft und ich möchte an Weihnachten nicht auf Plätzchen verzichten müssen."

Narzissa lachte, und für Lucius gab es in diesem Moment keinen schöneren Klang.

"Debby kann gut backen", piepste die Elfe mutig, "Debby macht Master und Mistress leckere Plätzchen, wenn sie zusammen nach Hause gehen."

Sie lächelten.

"Nimmst du mich zurück?", fragte Lucius.

"Wenn das die einzige Möglichkeit ist mit der ich diese Hauselfe dazu bringe freiweillig bei mir zu bleiben ... dann ... ich denke ja."

Es war schon lange dunkel, als sie die Winkelgasse mit ruhigen Schritten verließen.


	20. Törchen Nr 20

**Date:** 20. Dezember

**Author:** Beruthiel

**Category:** Shortstory

**Characters/Pairing:** Severus, Lily

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nur die Idee, die Figuren sind alle von Jo.

**Authors Note :**Gewidmet: Für Sevvie

***********************************

**Walnusssträucher**

Eine tief verschneite Lichtung im Dezemberwald. Die Dämmerung setzt gerade ein und ein Eichhörnchen huscht über den Waldboden. Ein paar Rehe begeben sich auf Nahrungssuche. Alles ist still und friedlich, bis ein Holzschlitten auf die Lichtung bricht und aufgeregt Kinderstimmen die Stille zerreißen.

„Links! Links!"

„Was 'links'? Ein Reh?"

„Du sollst links fahren! Da vorne ist ein Baum!"

„Da kommen wir schon rum!"

„Berühmte letzte Worte."

Mit voller Wucht prallte der Schlitten, den Lily zu Nikolaus bekommen hatte gegen den Baum und sie und Severus, der hinter ihr gesessen war, purzelten in den Schnee. Beide rappelten sich rasch auf und begannen sich den Schnee abzuklopfen.

„Du hast dich getäuscht, Severus. ...das war gar kein Baum. Sondern ein Strauch!"

„Ich habe fast das Gefühl, du bist absichtlich gegen diesen Baum gefahren. Denn es ist ein Baum!"

„So ein Quatsch. Und es ist ein Strauch."

„Baum!"  
„Gar nicht!"

Die beiden Kindern zankten sich gutgelaunt noch etwas weiter, bis Lily ernst wurde.

„Ich muss jetzt wirklich los, es wird schon dunkel." sagte Lily und klopfte sich den letzten Schnee von der Hose.

„Können wir nicht noch ein einziges Mal den Berg runterfahren?"

„Nein, Sev, nein!" , antwortete Lily bestimmt, „noch einmal überredest du mich nicht. Und es wird Zeit, dass ich nach Hause komme, meine Eltern machen sich sonst Sorgen."

„Meine Eltern nicht. Eltern gehören abgeschafft." Severus klang fast trotzig und damit beinahe wie ein kleines Kind. Was überhaupt nicht zu ihm passte. Lily musste sich verkneifen, loszukichern.

„Mir ist aber auch kalt. Dir nicht? Ich freu' mich schon auf eine Tasse heiße Schokolade. Willst du mit zu mir kommen? Meine Mama macht dir sicher auch gern eine heiße Schokolade! Mit Sahne!Wir könnten Kekse dazu essen und meine Mama tut immer so kleine Marshmallows in den Kakao, das klingt komisch, schmeckt aber lecker und wir könnten..."

„Nein!" Severus unterbrach ihren Redeschwall grob und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das geht nicht. Das weißt du doch. Wenn mein Vater das rausfände..."

„Willst du dich nicht wenigstens kurz bei uns aufwärmen?"

„Mir ist nicht kalt." Lily schaute auf die dünnen, zu kleinen Handschuhe ihres Freundes und den schweren Mantel, dessen Ellenbogen schon ganz abgewetzt waren und schwieg. Nicht mal eine Mütze oder einen Schal trug Severus. Sie wurde fast wütend, als sie Severus mit seiner armseligen Kleidung inmitten des weihnachtlich verschneiten Waldes sah, aber sie konnte nicht sagen auf was oder wen.

„Komm, lass uns gehen, solange wir den Weg noch erkennen können." Dabei wusste sie, Severus würde den Weg selbst in der dunkelsten Nacht finden. Er ging ihn schließlich oft genug.

Severus nahm den Strick des Schlittens behutsam aus Lilys Hand und zog ihn neben sie. „Steig auf, Lily. Ich zieh' dich." Lily stutzte einen Moment. Severus sprach sie nur selten direkt mit Namen an. Er schien sich das für besondere Momente aufzuheben, die nur er zu erkennen schien. Für Lily kamen diese meist unerwartet, doch sie freut sich jedes Mal sehr darüber. Es war ungefähr so, wie wenn Lily sich mit ihrer besten Freundin eine Tüte Gummibärchen teilte und die ihr alle grünen zuschob. Oder wie, wenn ihr Vater Lily einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab und sie „Meine kleiner Lilienschwan!" nannte.

Lily hatte das Gefühl jetzt schon eine Tasse heiße Schokolade getrunken zu haben und lächelte Severus an. Es war zwar dunkel, doch Lily wusste, ihr Freund hatte es gesehen. Sie ließ ich damenhaft auf den Schlitten sinken und sagte hoheitsvoll: „Zieht, mein Prinz!"

Severus zögerte keine Sekunde und zog den Schlitten so sacht an, dass Lily davon fast nichts bemerkte. Als sie so zusammen durch den Wald tapsten (bzw. in Lilys Fall fuhren) wurde Lily seltsam weihnachtlich zu Mute und sie begann leise „Jingle Bells" zu singen. Als Severus keine Anstalten machte mit einzustimmen, brach sie ab und begann stattdessen zu plaudern.

„Ist das nicht toll? In ein paar Wochen ist Weihnachten! Heute Abend will Mama mit mir schon Plätzchen backen. Ich mag am liebsten Vanillekipferl. Und du?"

„Du weißt doch, dass ich keine Süßigkeiten mag. Und meine Mutter backt auch keine Kekse. Mein Vater findet das albern, überhaupt findet er Weihnachten eine Zeit- und Geldverschwendung. Er hasst es."

„Wie kann man Weihnachten hassen? Ich liebe es! Die guten Sachen, die es da zu essen gibt. Und die Geschenke natürlich! Und alle sind nett und lieb zueinander. Das ist doch schön, oder?"

Severus erwiderte nichts und zog schweigend den Schlitten weiter. Als er merkte, dass Lily auf eine Antwort wartete, murmelte er schließlich zögernd: „Bei uns ist Weihnachten nicht so...toll. Meine Mutter macht immer Fisch zu essen, auch wenn sie ihn nicht mag. Ich mag ihn auch nicht, aber Vater liebt ihn. Behauptet er zumindest, ich glaube ihm schmeckt er auch nicht. Er will Mutter damit nur ärgern..." Severus stockte, als wäre ihm plötzlich peinlich so viel von sich preisgeben zu haben und zog den Schlitten etwas schneller.

Lilys gute Laune war mit einem Mal verflogen, sie hatte nur Mitleid mit ihrem Freund. Fast hätte sie etwas tröstendes gesagt, hielt sich im letzten Moment jedoch zurück, da sie wusste, Severus wäre das unangenehm. Lily würde ihn am liebsten zu Weihnachten von seiner schrecklichen Familie wegholen und zu ihrer bringen. Doch sie wusste, es würde nicht klappen. Schließlich hatte sie Severus schon oft zu sich eingeladen, er hatte jedes Mal abgelehnt. Zuerst hatte er sich seltsame Ausreden ausgedacht und später hatte er erklärt, sein Vater würde nicht gern sehen, wenn er Kontakt zu anderen Leuten hatte. Warum sagte er nicht, doch Lily konnte es vermuten.

Severus stapfte immer noch ohne ein Wort durch den Schnee und um das Schweigen zu durchbrechen, sagte Lily : „Und es war doch ein Strauch!"  
„Nein, es war ein Baum. Ein junger Walnussbaum um genau zu sein."  
„Wachsen Walnüsse nicht auf Sträuchern?"

„Nein."  
„Und Bonbons?" , witzelte Lily.  
„Nein.", Severus nahm es ernst, „In was für einer Welt lebst du denn?"

„In einer mit dir, hoffe ich."

„Und Walnusssträuchern offensichtlich."

„Die gehören dazu! Es ist nicht das selbe ohne Walnusssträucher!"

Nachdem Severus Lily vor ihrer Haustür abgesetzt hatte und den Schlitten im Schuppen verstaut hatte („Ich mach das schon, der ist dir doch zu schwer und du frierst.") sah Lily ihm von Wohnzimmerfenster noch lange nach. Sie hätte ihn gerne nach Hause begleitet, doch er schob sie förmlich ins Haus und in die Arme ihrer Mutter. Die begrüßte „den kleinen Gentleman" freundlich und bat ihn, doch zum Abendessen und Kekse backen zu bleiben. Severus lehnte höflich doch bestimmt mit der Begründung ab, er wolle niemandem zu Last fallen und außerdem würde er zu Hause erwartet werden. Lily schnürten sich bei seinen Worten die Kehle zu. Sie hätte Severus am liebsten in den Arm genommen, wie einen verwahrlosten kleinen Hund und nie wieder losgelassen. Lilys Mutter schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn sie versucht Severus eine Dose Plätzchen aufzudrängen, doch dieser lehnte vehement ab und verließ das Haus so schnell wie möglich.

Lily schaute immer noch zum Fenster hinaus, als ihre Mutter ihr eine Tasse heiße Schokolade brachte. „Damit du nicht frierst." sagte sie lächelnd.

In diesem Moment kam Lily eine Idee: „Mama, haben wir grüne und silberne Wolle?"

Am Vormittag des 25 Dezembers trafen sich Lily und Severus in ihrem Geheimversteck am Fluss, um Geschenke auszutauschen. Severus schenkte Lily ein selbst geschnitztes Reh aus Holz: „Vom Walnussstrauch. Siehst du? Wenn man gegen seine Stirn tippt, fängt es an zu laufen. Wenn man nochmal dagegen tippt, bleibt es wieder stehen. Ich hab das so gemacht, damit du keinen Ärger wegen 'Zauberspielzeug' bekommst." Lily war sehr gerührt über das Geschenk und staunte darüber wie glatt und weich Serverus das Holz bekommen hatte.

Dann gab sie Severus sein Geschenk: eine grün und silbern gestreifte Mütze und einen dazu passenden Schal. Lilys Mutter hatte ihr in den letzten Wochen stricken beigebracht, aber viel Spaß machte ihr das Ganze nicht. Nur der Gedanke daran, Severus eine Freude zu bereiten, hatte Lily oftmal davon abgehalten, die Nadel quer durchs Zimmer zu werfen und die armseligen Strickversuche in dem Müll zuwerfen.

Severus betrachtete die Geschenke, die Lily ihm hinhielt mit einem kaum deutbaren Gesichtsausdruck. Lily wurde unsicher, gefiel es ihm nicht? Vielleicht hatte sie die Farben falsch in Erinnerung gehabt! Dabei wollte sie die Sachen unbedingt in den Farben von Severus Lieblingshaus in Hogwarts stricken. Oder fand er, das war kein richtiges Geschenk?

Nervös begann Lily zu erklären: „In die Mütze hab ich Walnusskekse getan, darum kannst du die jetzt leider nicht gleich aufsetzten. Aber den Schal kannst du gleich anziehen. Darf ich?" Sie drückte ihm die mit Keksen gefüllt Mütze in die Hände, trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran und band ihm, so vorsichtig wie sie konnte, den Schal um den Hals. „Damit du nicht frierst." Dann ging sie rasch wieder zurück, sie wusste, Severus mochte es nicht sehr, berührt zu werden. Unbehaglich, schaute sie ihn an.

Severus drückte sich mit einer Hand die Mütze gegen die Brust und strich mit der anderen sanft über den Schal. Er schien etwas verwundert. Er suchte Lilys Blick. Und lächelte. Ein winzig kleines Lächeln, aber Lily freute sich darüber mehr als alle Geschenke, die sie zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Sie hatte ihn selten so glücklich gesehen.

„Danke, Lily."

„Gern geschehen, Severus." Sie lächelte auch. „Meine Mutter hat dich zum Essen und heiße Schokolade trinken eingeladen. Sie hat gesagt, du musst kommen, sie weiß nicht wohin mit all den Marshmallows und Keksen."

„Gibt es Fisch? Ich hasse Fisch!"

„Ich hasse Fisch auch! Und es gibt Gans."

„Ich hab noch nie Gans gegessen."  
„Dann wird es Zeit. Komm, lass uns gehen." Lily ging ein paar Schritte voraus und dreht sich dann auffordernd um.

Severus zögerte noch etwas, folgte ihr dann jedoch.

„Was sind eigentlich Marshmallows?"  
„Die wachsen auf Sträuchern!"  
„Das hab ich mir gedacht!"


	21. Törchen Nr 21

**Date:** 21. Dezember

**Author:** Kompott-aus-alles

**Category:** Drama

**Characters/Pairing:** Alle die wo wir mögen. Und auch nicht *deuten auf Harry und Horatio*

**Genre:** Parody

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer: **Uns gehört sowieso alles und jeder. EBENT!

**(A/N): **The Kompott is back. All hail to the glorious butt-science!

Fanart bitte zahlreich an: fiametta86 at yahoo punkt de

***********************

**Folge 76: Die Sache mit dem Zimtstern**

Autoren: *hören seltsame Schellack-Platten und tanzen dabei wie Augsburger-Puppenkisten-Darsteller*

So wäre das Niveau dieser Fanfic auch geklärt.

Plot: *beginnt und freut sich zusätzlich, dass er vorhanden ist.*

Von seniler Bettflucht getrieben war Minerva McGonegall mit ihrem Lumos-erhellten Zauberstab unterwegs in die große Halle. Der Vollmond schien durch die magische Decke und erhellte die Szene, die die Lehrerin dazu veranlasste einen spitzen Schrei auszustoßen.

Autoren: *freuen sich ersteinmal darüber, dass sie ZWEI vernünftige Sätze hinbekommen haben. Lehnen sich zurück, essen Schokolade und betrachten ihr Werk*

Minerva:* hat unertdessen geduldig gewartet, bis die Handlung weiter geführt wird* *schreit nochmal*

Ihr Blick fiel auf den...

Autoren: *entscheiden sich gegen den Versuch eine vernünftige Story zu schreiben*

Harry: *liegt erschlagen vom Weihnachtsbaum in der großen Halle* *gleichzeitig steckt eine abgebrochene Zuckerstange in seinem Rücken*

Forensiker: *fragen sich wie man das sehen kann, wenn er doch unter dem Baum liegt*

Leser: *fragen sich das auch*

Horatio Caine: *nimmt die Sonnenbrille ab* Eric, es ist ein Mord geschehen. Er war ein guter Cop. *setzt Sonnebrille wieder auf*

Minerva: Wer sind Sie denn? *hält hastig ihren Bademantel zu, damit man nicht ihr Slytherin-Sleep-Shirt sieht*

Alliteration: *freut sich da zu sein* *geht mit dem Plot einen saufen*

Horatio: *nimmt die Sonnebrille ab* Ich bin unwichtig, wichtig ist, dass wir jetzt Blutproben von allen Anwohnern in einem Umkreis von 10.000km nehmen. *setzt die Sonnebrille wieder auf*

Minerva: Ähm. Ja.

Harry: *ist immer noch tot*

Autoren: YAY!

Ginny: *stürzt herein und wirft sich auf Harry, bzw. den Baum* NEEEIIIN!! *schluchzt und weint*

Grissom: *rennt herein* KREUZ-KONTERMINATION!

Minerva: Bitte was?

Grissom: Ich dachte das ist eine deutsche Anhänger-Fiktion. Mein Babelfisch hat mir gesagt, dass man das dann so sagt.

Minerva: Babel-was? *schüttelt irritiert den Kopf* Ach egal. Wann war denn seine time of death?

Mark Benecke: Wenn dann Time SINCE death. Und ich dachte wir wären hier deutsch!

Autoren: Wie wir einmal Menschen einbauten, die kein Schwein kennt. Außer uns. *halten Beweis-Foto hoch* YAY!

Grissom: Ruhe gez da oben.

Autoren: *essen noch mehr Schokolade*

Grissom: Also als erstes müssen wir dann mal hier den Baum wegschaffen. *rührt keinen Finger*

Horatio: *nimmt die Sonnebrille ab* Eric. Er war ein guter Baum. Du solltest herausfinden, wie die Erde an den Wurzeln des Baumes zusammengesetzt ist. *setzt die Sonnebrille wieder auf*

Minerva: Aber das ist ein Weihnachtsbaum. Der hat keine Wurzeln.

Horatio: *nimmt die Sonnebrille ab* Mysteriös. *setzt die Sonnenbrille wieder auf*

Dumbledore: *kommt ebenfalls von seniler Bettflucht getrieben in die große Halle* Ich hatte gerade den neuen Bewerber auf die freie Lehrstelle für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf meiner Bewerber-Couch. Und jetzt haben wir Durst.

Minerva: *schüttelt sich und fragt sich, was sie verbrochen hat, um jetzt da zu stehen*

Dumbledore: Oh. Harry, hältst du ein Nickerchen?

Harry: *ist tot*

Plot und Alliteration: *haben sich auf einer Flachraten-Feier ins Koma gesoffen*

Grissom: Würden Sie mir jetzt bitte alle den Gefallen tun und den Tatort verlassen? Und machen Sie bitte beim Rausgehen das Licht aus.

Horatio: *nimmt die Sonnebrille ab*Komm Eric. *setzt die Sonnebrille wieder auf* *geht aus dem Bild*

Minerva: Wer ist eigentlich Eric?

Alle anderen (außer Harry, weil der ja tot ist): *zucken mit den Schultern*

Ginny: *wird von Mark Benecke herausgeführt* *schluchzt und heult* Ab-Aber er hatte ver-versprochen mit mir nach Disneyland zu faaahreeen! *heult*

Dumbledore: *holt sich Sprühsahne* So. Wo ist eigentlich der Champagner? Ich wollte zwar nur Sprühsahne, aber wo ich schonmal hier bin... Minerva, Sie haben das ja unter Kontrolle. *verlässt Hüfte schwingend den Saal* Yeah Baby.

Grissom: Halten Sie doch mal den Baum, während ich die Leiche auf Insektenaktivität untersuche.

Minerva: Bitte was?

Grissom: Wissen sie wenn jemand stirbt.. naja ich könnte ihnen da jetzt einen Vortrag drüber halten, aber da Sie das bestimmt nicht sehr spannend finden, hier die Kurzform: Wenn tot, dann Fliegen.

Minerva: Bitte was? *guckt Harry an* Der sieht noch gar nicht so angeschmaddert aus...

Grissom: Angeschaddert?

Minerva: Bitte was?

Grissom und Minerva: *gucken sich fragend an* *schweigen*

Grillen: *zirpen*

Autoren: *gehen Schokolade essen*

Plot: *ist leider verstorben*

Grissom: Naja also so oder so wir müssen jetzt mal hier wen fest nehmen.

Snape: *kommt rein* 'nabend. *sieht Harry* *grinst* Uuuuuuuuuuuuuups. *zuckt mit den Schultern* Snape. Snape. Severus Snape.... * verlässt singend den Saal*

Minerva: Das kommt davon, wenn man sich selber googelt.

Grissom: *ruft hinterher* Moment mal eben!

Snape: *guckt zur Tür rein* Ja?

Grissom: Haben sie heute zwischen *guckt die Leiche an* 22:42 und 22:45 gegoogelt?

Snape: Bitte was?

Minerva: Beantworten Sie die Frage!

Snape: Wann und wie ich googel geht Sie gar nichts an!

Minerva: *richtet die erleuchtete Spitze des Zauberstabs auf Snape* So Freundchen. Einer unserer Schüler ist tot und zugegeben keiner wird ihn vermissen. Aber er ist "der Junge der lebt" und nicht "der Junge der mal irgendwann gelebt hat nun aber leider tot ist"! Was soll ich denn dem Tagespropheten sagen, wenn die hier anrufen?? *lässt dabei ihren Bademantel los*

Snape: *grinst* Sie tragen also doch mein Geschenk.

Hermione: *kommt herein und hat was Rosanes auf der Hand*

Minerva: Igitt! Granger! Packen Sie das Ding weg!

Snape: *wird bleich*

Hermione: Ich habe herausgefunden, wer hier die ganze Zeit für diesen Unsinn sorgt.

Nacktmull: *guckt unschuldig*

Hermione: Ich werde ihn umgehend ins Ministerium bringen! *geht ohne Harry auch nur eines Blickes gewürdigt zu haben*

Grissom: Ich finde ihr Verhalten sehr verdächtig.

Snape: Nein. Die ist immer so. *wartet einen Moment* Wen meinten Sie?

Grissom: *seufzt* *nimmt mal Fingerabdrücke und staubt Harry dabei völlig ein*

Autoren: *unterhalten sich erstmal über Glitzer-Kleber (Neudeutsch:Glitter-Glue) und Sex-Zeit (Neudeutsch: Sexy-Time)*

Inzwischen wurde Harry in die Gerichtsmedizin gebracht, genauso wie der umgestürzte Baum und Grissom hat die seiner Meinung nach Tatverdächtigen in Dumledores Büro zusammengebracht.

Nun sitzen hier:

Minerva McGonegall – Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und Deutschlands Nächstes Top-Modell

Severus Snape – Hauslehrer von Slytherin und eingefleischter Sturm der Liebe Anhänger

Hermione Granger – Schülerin und Gelegenheitsaushilfe bei H&M auf 400€ Basis

Albus Dumbledore – Schulleiter und heimlicher Slash-Leser

Ronald Weasley – Schüler und in der Lage fließend Binärcode zu sprechen

Horatio – Einfach weil Grissom ihn nicht mag

Grissom: Ich habe Sie hier versammelt, um Ihnen mitzuteilen, wer Harry Potter umgebracht hat.

Autoren: *freuen sich darüber, dass er es nochmal erwähnt hat UND dass wenigstens einer durchblickt*

Grissom: *ist kurz irrtiert von dem Gejubel* Mein erster Hinweis war der Baum.

Licht: *geht aus*

Alle: *schweigen bis auf ein gedämpftes "0110"*

Licht: *geht wieder an*

Ron: *röchelt* 1010000111000111100..... *stirbt*

Hermione: *flüstert* Spricht hier zufällig jemand binär?

Alle: *schütetln den Kopf*

Grissom: Schade. *ist irritiert von dem Stift, der in Rons Hals steckt* So hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt. Also, da Mr. Weasley offensichtlich als Täter auszuschließen ist... Komme ich nun dazu, dass unser Labor herausgefunden hat, dass...

Licht: *geht wieder aus*

Gerumpel: *ertönt*

Licht: *geht wieder an*

Dumledore: *liegt auf dem Boden*

Sahne: *quillt aus Dumbledores Ohren*

Snape: *tuschelt* Das ist ja ekelhaft.

Minerva: *tuschelt zurück* Sagt der Richtige. *hebt beudetungsvoll die Augenbraue*

Grissom: *guckt kurz zu Dumbledore* Also gut. Ich wollte, nachdem ich den Baum bereits erwähnt habe darauf eingehen, dass die Zuckerstange von uns als...

Licht: *geht erneut aus*

STILLE

Licht: *geht wieder an*

Hermione: *sitzt in ihrem Sessel*

ihr Kopf: *liegt auf dem Boden*

Grissom: Interessant. Jedenfalls, was ich sagen wollte..

Licht: *geht wieder aus und direkt wieder an*

Horatio: *hat seine Sonnebrille zwar nicht auf, dafür aber in seinem Rachen* *ist blau*

Grissom: *grinst*

Logik: *klopft an*

Autoren: NICHT JETZT!

Logik: *kriecht wieder in ihr kleines Kämmerlein*

Grissom: Jedenfalls...

Licht: *geht wieder aus*

Snape: Oh nein.

Licht: *geht wieder an*

Snape: *sitzt tot da*

Grissom: Eindeutig eine Arsen-Vergiftung.

Minerva: *süffisant* Wohl zu oft am Kochlöffel geleckt. Also, was wollten Sie gerade sagen?

Licht: Ihr wisst schon ne? *geht aus, dann wieder an*

Grissom: *liegt auf dem Boden und hat einen Weihnachtsmannstiefel über em Kopf*

Minerva: *sitzt in aller Seelenruhe auf dem Sofa und knabbert einen Zimtstern* *lächelt seelig*

Tür: *schwingt auf*

Eric: *kommt rein* Hatte jemand meinen Namen genannt?

Minerva: Ja. Ich hab die ganze Zeit auf dich gewartet. Du kleines Latino-Törtchen *grinst*

Ende

P.S.: Legt niemals einen Apfelkern auf eine heiße Herdplatte.


	22. Törchen Nr 22

**Date: **22. Dezember

**Author:** Lilyan (Ginny8)

**Category:** Drabble

**Characters / Pairing:** Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling

**Authors note:** Ich gehe hier mal von der sonst so üblichen Situation aus, dass Teddy es nur per Zufall mitbekommen hat. Sowas muss schon schlimm sein… Aber nichts desto trotz wünsche ich euch eine wundervolle Adventszeit!

************

**Eltern?**

Still ward es plötzlich im weihnachtlich geschmückten Wohnzimmer der Potters. Wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man draußen die Schneeflocken fallen hören. Ein kleiner Junge, keine acht Jahre alt, mit einem Teddy, seinem Namensvetter, im Arm, stand, mit einem tiefen Schock in den Kinderaugen, einfach nur da. Man konnte beobachten, wie das sonst so fröhlich, bunte Türkis seiner Haare immer mehr einem eintönigen mausbraun wich. Es brach Harry das Herz seinen Patensohn, den er liebte wie seinen eigenen Sohn, so zu sehen. Denn er kannte diese Veränderung von Tonks noch zu gut.  
„Was meint ihr mit _ihr seid nicht meine Eltern_?"


	23. Törchen Nr 23

**Date:** 23. Dezember

**Author:** Akuma no Amy

**Category:** Drabble

**Characters/Pairing:** Ron und Harry

**Genre:** General

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Immer noch nichts meines, sondern alles Besitz von der guten alten J.K. : )

**(A/N): **Ich wünsch euch allen frohe Weihnachten, es steht ja schon an der Tür und lauert, sozusagen! Verbringt ein schönes Fest, egal wie ihr feiert, Hauptsache ihr habt eine schöne Zeit.

***************************************

**Eulenpost**

„Das ist das Ende! Hörst du Harry, DAS ENDE!" Der Rothaarige war außer sich und raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare, sprang nervös aus seinen Sessel und begann im Zimmer herumzutigern.

„Beruhige dich doch Ron! Du tust ja gerade als wäre der Weltuntergang nah."

„Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?! Du weißt genau, ich werde schon bald ein toter Mann sein! Sorgst du dich denn gar nicht um deinen besten Freund??" Vorwurfsvoll funkelte er den Jungen der lebte an.

„Ron…" „Kein Ron!" „Doch. Ich bin sicher Hermine ist dir gar nicht böse, das ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk in der Eulenpost feststeckt …"

******************************

**Publishers Note:**

Es tut mir wirklich leid für alle Leser, die hier das angekündigte zweite Kapitel von „Laurel" erwartet haben, aber mir ist heute Nacht unerwartet die Autorin der fanfic abgesprungen.

Deswegen möchte ich an dieser Stelle nochmal Amy für ihre großartige Rettung danken! *knuddelt und gibt Kekse* Ein super Last-Minute-Törchen^^

Viel Spaß noch morgen!

Eure

Anna und Coram


	24. Törchen Nr 24

**Date:** 24. Dezember

**Author:** Cissylein

**Category:** Short Story

**Characters/Pairing:** Dumbledore, Snape, die Potters

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und die Welt gehören Joanne, die Idee zur Story und eben jene mir.

**A/N:** Hier wird ein Zauber angesprochen um den es mal in meiner AK-Story von 2006 ging, "In Memoriam". Was genau der bewirkt, ergibt sich denke ich aus dem Kontext... ;)

Ich wünsche euch wunderschöne Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch. :) War schön mit euch.

* * *

POTTER stand in großen Buchstaben an der Eichentür.

Hatte er etwa erwartet der berühmte Bezwinger Lord Voldemorts würde in Bescheidenheit leben? Wohl kaum.

"Denk daran, Severus, du hast versprochen nett zu sein."

Severus Snape seufzte tief und blickte seinen Mentor, Freund und ehemaligen Vorgesetzten von der Seite an. Wenn Dumbledore von "versprochen" redete, bedeutete dies in seinem Fall meist "erzwungen." Es wurmte den Zaubertränkemeister immens, dass dieser alte Knauser sogar nach ihrem Tod soviel Macht über ihn hatte. Wieso zum Henker tat er sich das eigentlich an?

Er blickte Dumbledore erneut an und die Zuneigung und Freundschaft, die er dem alten Zauberer gegenüber empfand, war Antwort genug.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich vorallem Hermine über deine Anwesenheit freuen wird", sagte jener fröhlich.

Bei Snape begannen sämtliche Alarmglocken zu schellen. "Hermine?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Jetzt war es Dumbledore, der ihn von der Seite anblickte. Lächelnd. "Ja. Sie, Ronald Weasley und die Kinder werden auch anwesend sein. Habe ich das nicht erwähnt?"

"Nein", sagte Snape ruhig. "Das musst du wohl ... _vergessen_ haben."

Zuneigung und Freundschaft verwandelten sich in etwas, das sich verdächtig nach Hass anfühlte.

Die Tür öffnete sich schwungvoll - und da stand er: Harry Potter. Verhasster Schüler, Plagegeist, Sohn seines größten Feindes, Sohn seiner großen, seiner _einzigen_ Liebe...

Hätte er damals gewusst, dass er diesem Jungen, der, wie er zugeben musste, zu einem stattlichen Mann herangewachsen war, eines Tages noch einmal gegenüberstehen würde, dann hätte er sich im Augenblick seines Todes wohl anders verhalten. Jedes peinliche, traurige und bemitleidenswerte Detail seiner Vergangenheit ging ihm durch den Kopf - mit dem Wissen, dass auch Potter diese kannte und gesehen hatte. Snape spürte Scham in sich aufsteigen und hoffte, dass sie sich nicht in seinem blassen Gesicht widerspiegeln würde.

"Wow", sagte Harry Potter, nachdem er Dumbledore herzlich umarmt hatte, und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. "Ich hätte niemals gedacht das einmal zu sagen aber: Ich freue mich Sie zu sehen, Professor Snape!"

Snape ergriff seine Hand nach einigem Zögern. "Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite", log er, was seinem ehemaligen Schüler nicht entging."Und wie gut zu wissen, dass sich nichts geändert hat", lachte Harry. "Kommen Sie doch herein!"

Die Tür wurde geschlossen, Wintermäntel abgelegt und Begrüßungsfloskeln ausgetauscht. Auch Ginny ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, an der Hand ein kleines Mädchen, gefolgt von zwei Jungen.

"Miss Weasley", sagte Snape höflich und schüttelte ihre Hand. _Wie konnten Sie so bescheuert sein und dieses Chaos von einem Zauberer heiraten? _fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Ginny strahlte. "Potter, ich heiße jetzt Potter."

"Mrs ... Potter", wiederholte Snape gepresst.

"Und das sind unsere Kinder", verkündete Harry stolz. "Das hier", er zeigte auf das kleine Mädchen das sich jetzt von der Hand ihrer Mutter löste und schüchtern hinter den Beinen ihres Vaters verschwand, "ist unsere Lily."

Dumbledore lächelte glücklich.

Harry zeigte auf den Jungen der frech die Hände in die Hosentaschen geschoben hatte. "Das ist unser Ältester, er heißt ... James."

Snape starrte die Mini-Ausgabe seines Erzfeindes finster an.

"Und das hier", Harry schob einen Jungen mit großen, grünen Kulleraugen nach vorn, "Ist Albus Severus!"

Dumbledore seufzte glücklich, Snape verzog das Gesicht als hätte er Zahnschmerzen.

Albus Severus starrte zu den beiden hinauf und winkte sie schüchtern zu sich. Dumbledore beugte sich lächelnd zu ihm herab und nach einem mahnenden Blick folgte ihm auch Snape.

"Ihr seht gar nicht aus wie ich", flüsterte Albus Severus den beiden Zauberern ins Ohr.

Dumbledore kicherte, während Snape diesen banalen Kindergedanken wenig abgewinnen konnte.

"Und das ist auch besser so, glaub mir", gluckste Dumbledore und wuschelte dem kleinen Potter durchs Haar.

Lily lugte zwischen den Beinen ihres Vater hervor und starrte insbesondere Snape ehrfürchtig an.

"Bist du ein Geist?", piepste sie.

Snape lehnte sich zu der kleinen Lily herab. Er musterte sie ausgiebig. "Ja", sagte er dann mit seiner tiefen Stimme und ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Lilys Augen wurden noch größer ... und sehr feucht.

Dumbledore sah Snape über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg tadelnd an. Dann ging er zu ihr in die Hocke.

"Du muss keine Angst vor uns haben. Wir sind gute Geister. Ein Zauber erlaubt es uns heute hier zu sein. Ich habe deinen Vater durch diesen Zauber an Weihnachten schon einmal besuchen können. Und diesmal wollte auch Onkel Severus mitkommen."

Snape stöhnte.

"Er ist nicht so böse wie er aussieht", fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Nun ... nicht wesentlich."

Lily nickte langsam, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die roten Locken und blickte Snape scheu von unten an.

"Ich glaube sie mag dich", flüsterte Dumbledore ihm zu.

"Lasst uns endlich in die Wohnstube gehen", sagte Ginny, "dort ist es gemütlicher. Ron und Hermine müssten auch bald kommen."

"Wieviele Kinder haben die?", knurrte Snape Dumledore zu.

"Zwei Stück", antwortete Dumbledore, "Hugo und Rose, sie sollen entzückend sein und die kleine Rose angeblich ganz nach ihrer klugen Mutter kommen."

"Na hervorragend", maulte Snape und folgte der Gemeinschaft als wäre dies der Gang zum Galgen.

Nur die kleine Lily blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, die Hand noch immer in ihren Haaren und schien sich nicht vom Fleck zu trauen.

"Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Snape mit gerunzelter Stirn und musste feststellen, dass er mit ihr allein im Flur war. Er stieß einen Fluch aus, den Lily Merlin sei Dank nicht hörte und seufzte tief.

"Möchtest du nicht mitkommen?", fragte er unbeholfen.

Lily nickte.

"Gut." Snape ging voran, doch als er sich umdrehte, stand Lily noch immer an der selben Stelle.

Allmählich machte sich Verzweiflung in ihm breit. Er war der letzte Mensch auf Erden der wusste wie man mit Kindern umging die zu jung für psychische Schikane waren.

"Daddy hat gesagt, dass du ihm gehelft hast", sagte Lily plötzlich leise. "Onkel Ronnie sagt, dass du ein hak- ein... hackennasig..... ein....", das Wort schien Lily zu erschöpfen. Ihr Gesicht wurde rot wie ihr Haar. "Daddy sagt, dass Ronnie Recht hat, aber dass du uns gehelft hast. Mein Bruder heißt wie du und der nette Opa. Und Daddy hat gesagt, dass du meine Oma gemocht hast. Meine Oma hat Lily geheißt. Ich heiße auch Lily."

Tief in Severus Snapes Herzen, in dem er Weihnachten hasste, Familienfeiern verabscheute und sich noch immer einzureden versuchte, dass Harry Potter das größte Unheil war, das ihm jemals widerfahren war - tief in Severus Snapes Herzen entfachte ein kleines Feuer, das ihn bis in die Seele wärmte und ihn lächeln ließ, ohne dass ein kleines Mädchen wie Lily es war, vor Angst davon laufen musste.

"Dein Vater hat Recht", sagte er ruhig und streckte ganz automatisch die Hand nach ihr aus.

Lily ließ schüchtern die Finger aus ihren Locken gleiten, tippelte zu ihm und legte ihre kleine Hand in seine große, vom Leben (und Tod) gezeichnete.

"Ich wusste, dass sie es schafft selbst einem Severus Snape das Herz zu erwärmen", flüsterte Dumbledore, der das ganze Geschehen durch einen Türspalt beobachtet hatte.

Harry lächelte. "Der Beginn einer wundervollen Freundschaft."

Snape verspürte zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Freude, Dumbledores "Wunsch" Folge geleistet zu haben und ihn zu diesem Weihnachstfest zu begleiten. Er tat natürlich sein Bestes dies nicht zu zeigen und glaubte auch, dass es ihm gelang.

Und zu seiner Verwunderung störte es ihn nicht, dass es schon wieder eine Frau, eine sehr kleine Frau, geschafft hatte, sein Herz zu erweichen. Auch wenn sie den einst so verhassten Namen trug. POTTER.

* * *

**Publishers Note:**

Liebe Leser und Nacktmullfreunde. Ich wollte mich an dieser Stelle noch für die jahrelange Unterstützung bedanken, die ihr uns habt zuteil werden lassen. Vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Wir haben uns über jedes einzelne gefreut.

Gleichzeitig wollte ich auch noch eine Ankündigung machen, denn mit diesem - unserem siebten Kalender - gehen wir Nacktmulle in den Frühruhestand.

Deshalb möchte ich mich nochmal bei allen Autoren bedanken, die in der ganzen Zeit mitgewirkt haben. Ihr habt mich (und natürlich die Leser!) zum Lachen, Weinen, Nachdenken und Schmunzel gebracht und wirklich alles aus dem Thema Weihnachten herausgeholt. Ihr habt teils ungewöhnliche Pairings eine weihnachtliche Romanze erleben lassen, Gedichte und Lieder vorgetragen, habt ganze Weihnachtsstücke aufgeführt und besonders oft unseren geliebten Zaubertränkemeister in die absurdesten Situationen gebracht. Ich danke euch allen von Herzen dafür, denn ohne eure Kreativität wäre die Adventszeit nur halb so schön gewesen.

Ein besonderer Dank gilt auch Maja, die als Erste die Organisation auf sich genommen hat und mich später darin eingewiesen hat Autoren fachgerecht in den Allerwertesten zu treten.

Vielen Dank Maja, denn ohne dich hätten die Nacktmulle wahrscheinlich nie das Licht der (Fanfic)-Welt erblickt.

Und nun bleibt mir nur euch einmal mehr ein wunderschönes Fest im Kreise eurer Lieben zu wünschen und dass ihr gut ins neue Jahr kommt und vielleicht ein paar unserer Schätze erneut besucht und sie euch auch dann noch zu bewegen wissen, denn das geschriebene Wort ist (fast) unsterblich.

Alles Liebe

Anna und Coram (Kitsune-to-Neko)

P.S.: Ich weiss ihr habt alle drauf gewartet hier ist eurer Weihnachtsteller mit Schokolade, Keksen und natürlich Kakao und Tee! *hinstellt*


End file.
